Błękitna wklęsłość chińskiej filiżanki
by HomoViator
Summary: Mycroft,człowiek praktyczny,usiłuje kontrolować wszystko w swoim życiu,Sherlocka,mamusię i królową Anglii.Greg Lestrade jest człowiekiem solidnym,to go definiuje i pozwala przeżyć ze zdradzającą żoną.Pogodna,czasami mroczna historia ze śniegiem i zwichniętym kolanem w tle.
1. Chapter 1 Gracz i człowiek solidny

Błękitna wklęsłość chińskiej filiżanki

roz. 1. Gracz i człowiek solidny

Kto nie podejmuje trudów walki ten ponosi koszta straconych szans

przysłowie chińskie

Nazywali go Lodowcem. Człowiekiem bez serca. Graczem. Nie mógł się z tymi określeniami nie zgodzić, ale nie do końca oddawały one istotę jego bycia w świecie. Otóż Mycroft Holmes był nade wszystko człowiekiem praktycznym. Nie lubił komplikacji i zawsze starał się ich unikać.

W pracy takie podejście nie zdawało egzaminu, w życiu prywatnym uratowało Mycrofta nie raz, przed aferą, przed zdradą i zażenowaniem, przed publicznym skandalem i niepublicznym wstydem. Starszy Holmes obserwował z bladym uśmiechem, jak ludzie płacili za swoją słabość i brak praktycyzmu, za swoją potrzebę stworzenia stada i jednoczesnego uprawiania pełnego pasji seksu. Nieślubne dziecko ministra finansów, tajlandzka prostytutka w gabinecie radcy prawnego prezydenta, zdrada pani rzecznik rządu z przystojnym konsultantem, który za parę tysięcy funtów sprzedał szczegóły podrzędnemu brukowcowi. Ludzie polegali na innych ludziach a potem płacili za to odpowiednią cenę. Mycroft nie oceniał, ocenianie nigdy nie przynosiło odpowiednich profitów i było w jego mniemaniu jedynie stratą czasu i zajęciem umysłów miałkich. Nie, Mycroft nie oceniał. Mycroft wyciągał wnioski.

W wieku dwudziestu lat, gdy stał się już prawą ręką rządu brytyjskiego a królowa zapraszała go regularnie na herbatki i radziła się w sprawach finansowych, Mycroft po raz pierwszy odczuł naciski środowiskowe. Jeżeli chciał być oficjalnym ministrem rządu, już teraz musiał zacząć na to pracować i już teraz powinien pomyśleć o odpowiedniej kandydatce na żonę. Bez żony nie przejdzie, mówili spece od public relations. Elektorat lubi zaglądać do łóżek polityków i lubi tam znajdować heretyckie połowice, dziergające serwety i produkujące urocze, rumiane cherubinki. Dzieci i małe zwierzątka, to zawsze chwytało elektorat za serca. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Mycroft zastanowił się, czy gra jest warta świeczki. Przykłady pokazywały, że zwykłym ludziom ciężko było znaleźć dobrego powiernika, partnera lub partnerkę, ludziom unurzanym w polityce było trzy razy ciężej. Która z ułożonych, pochodzących z dobrych rodzin kobiet urodziłaby Mycroftowi cherubinka a potem nie oskubała go w ramach alimentów do ostatniego pensa?

Oczywiście pozostawał jeszcze iluzoryczny i jakże grubymi nićmi szyty koncept prawdziwej miłości. Odnalezienia osoby, która cię nie zdradzi, dla której będziesz ważny, z pieniędzmi czy bez, z widmem cukrzycy czy z idealnie wyrzeźbionymi mięśniami brzucha. Mycroft był zbyt praktyczny na tego typu mrzonki. Miłość prędzej czy później zmieniała się w codzienną batalię z przyzwyczajeniami, oczekiwaniami i problemami psychicznymi drugiej osoby. Mycroft nie lubił komplikacji, nie przewidywał też, żeby jego heteroseksualne małżeństwo przetrwało dłużnej niż trzy lata. Potem byłoby z górki. Z ilością pracy, która czekała starszego Holmesa, zdobywającego coraz to nowe zaszczyty żadna kobieta by nie wytrzymała. Chyba, że dobrze opłacana dama do towarzystwa. Nie, nie, za dużo komplikacji.

I tak w wieku lat dwudziestu Mycroft zdecydował, że nie będzie odgrywał dla elektoratu heteroseksualnych szopek i narażał się na zdradę, zakusy na majątek a być może i życie. Widywał już takie przypadki. Królowa, minister obrony i minister handlu zagranicznego wyrazili swoje zdziwienie decyzją Mycrofta, ale nie naciskali.

Mycroft wytworzył sobie bezpieczną rutynę, za którą chował wszystko, co do praktycyzmu nie pasowało. Nie było tego wiele ale zawsze. Nieuczesane myśli i zachcenia chował pod codziennym, katorżniczym, wypracowanym latami rytmem. Rytuał porannej kawy i odczytu gazety, rytuał mierzenia poziomu cukru we krwi przed śniadaniem, wybieranie garnituru, zimny prysznic, nakładania kremu na twarz. Rytuał wolnej niedzieli, spędzonej w bawełnianych spodniach od dresu i podkoszulku, przespanej przed telewizorem. Niezależnie od dnia tygodnia Mycroft lubił celebrę długiego, sytego śniadania. Nie cierpiał wtedy się spieszyć, wszyscy, którzy z nim współpracowali to wiedzieli i czekali wiernie, aż Mycroft zje swoją jajecznicę z bekonem. Potem mógł pędzić i załatwiać sto rzeczy na raz, ale śniadanie było podstawą. Tym różnił się od Sherlocka i być może przez to kiedyś faktycznie nabawi się cukrzycy. Ciężko było mu zaakceptować, że niezależnie od jego wysiłków dziedziczna choroba może go dopaść i tak, ale z dużego śniadania nie potrafił zrezygnować. Mycroft lubił śniadać, wieczerzać, długo i dobrze, posiadał swoje małe smaczki, marmoladę brzoskwiniową, słodką bawarkę w mlekiem dwunastoprocentowym, kruche ciasteczka z Tesco, tanie, chemiczne i piekielnie smaczne. Gosposia, zaopatrzająca lodówkę raz na tydzień nie dziwiła się, tylko posłusznie dreptała do najbliższego Tesco, uzupełnić zapasy ciasteczek Mycrofta.

Mycroft jadł swoje królewskie śniadanie, potem jechał do pracy, gdzie punkt pierwsza robił sobie z Antheą przerwę na lunch. Odwoływał ową przerwę tylko w przypadku zagrożenia wojną. Anthea znała świetną knajpkę grecką, z której zwykle zamawiała sałatkę z mleczów i jagnięcinę. Ulubione danie Mycrofta, szkoda, że mlecze były sezonowe, gdy się kończyły optował za zasmażanymi bakłażanami.

Rytuały pozwalały mu funkcjonować bez zawahań i wątpliwości. Źle się czuł, jak od nich odstępował, ale i tą sztukę opanował do perfekcji przy okazji ataku na World Trade Center. Wtedy to spędził na negocjacjach bite dwa dni, nie wracał do domu, brał prysznic w pracy, żył na podjadanych Anthei kanapkach i kawie. Potem odchorował. Wrzody żołądka, niewyjaśnione zawroty głowy, rozdrażnienie. Mycroft odsypiał WTC dobre dwa tygodnie. Gdy pomyślał, że miałby w tym czasie jeszcze na głowie połowicę i rumianego cherubinka, stwierdził, że nie ma na to siły i gra nie jest warta świeczki.

To nawet nie był już wybór polityczny, to był zdrowy rozsądek.

Sherlock wyraził swoje ubolewanie, że pierworodny rodu Holmesów nie dostarczy mamusi legalnych, oficjalnych wnuków. Jaka szkoda. Mycroft rzadko kiedy miał chęć uderzyć Sherlocka, wtedy właśnie owa chęć objawiła się nader intensywnie. Powstrzymał się. Zawsze się powstrzymywał i nienawidził się za to.

To był ich dialog od lat. Jego i Sherlocka. O uczuciach, ludzkich emocjach, o przywiązywaniu się do osób, które bywały niejednokrotnie bardziej kruche niż przedmioty i bardziej zmienne niż podmuch wiatru. Rozmowa, zawieszana i wznawiana przy rozmaitych okazjach. Cykliczna, nieunikniona, niewygodna i konieczna. Świat spowalniał, czas stawał w miejscu a Sherlock Holmes przeistaczał się na moment z sarkającego, plującego ironią geniusza w młodszego brata, odsłoniętego ostrożnie, umiarkowanie szczerego.

"Przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy, że powinniśmy się bać tego, jacy jesteśmy?"

"Popatrz na nich, tacy zaangażowani, zanurzeni w swojej trosce. Kłębią się, płaczą, czują i żyją."

A czasami rzadziej, sporadycznie, przy jakiejś szczególnej okazji.

"Nie potrafię tak. Czy jest z nami coś nie tak, że nie potrafimy?..."

Mycroft nigdy nie miał odpowiedzi na retoryczne w większej części pytania Sherlocka. Ponieważ Sherlock z racji swojego nie do końca zdiagnozowanego syndromu Aspergera, z racji swojego wyizolowania, poświecenia się jednej dziedzinie bez barier i ograniczeń nie potrafił do końca kategoryzować uczuć. Pewnie, doświadczał emocji, ale bez rozeznania, bez empatii. Młodszy Holmes nie miał w tej gestii wyboru, natura uczyniła z niego idealnego polityka i pech chciał, że Sherlock politykiem zostać nie chciał. Wymykał się zakusom starszego brata ze znawstwem i determinacją godną lepszej sprawy. Wolał bawić się w swoją naukę dedukcji i udzielać się w nisko opłacanych robótkach publicznych niż zasiąść tam, gdzie jego miejsce, w brytyjskim rządzie. Idealny polityk, bez zahamowań, bez wad w postaci niepraktycznych, degradujących uczuć. Mycroft po dziesięciu latach nagabywania Sherlocka odpuścił sobie próby wplecenia go w tkankę polityczną Wysp Brytyjskich. Wielka szkoda, bo to, co Sherlock miał niejako naturalnie, Mycroft musiał zdobywać, wypracowywać, codziennie urabiać i trzymać blisko, żeby nie stracić.

Czasami wolałby mieć nastawienie swojego brata. Nie musiałby wciąż wykonywać świadomego wysiłku, żeby odsunąć od siebie denerwujące emocje. Sherlock nie respektował norm społecznych, bardzo dobrze rozumiał ich działanie, ale miał je gdzieś, skoncentrowany na swoich własnych celach. Mycroft rozumiał i szanował normy społeczne, ale koncentracja na własnych celach wymagała od niego nieustannego napięcia. Nie odpowiedni brat dostał od boga ten użyteczny syndrom.

Mamusia, oczywiście, miała w tej kwestii swoje własne zdanie.

"Pilnuj go, Mycroft. Ma już trzydzieści lat i wciąż mieszka w takich nieodpowiednich miejscach." mawiała mamusia podczas celebry niedzielnych obiadków. "Jest tak okropnie zamknięty w sobie. Nie potrafię z nim rozmawiać."

Mamusia nie potrafiła rozmawiać z Sherlockiem od kiedy skończył lat pięć i narzędziami ukradzionymi z gabinetu ojca dokonał własnoręcznie wiwisekcji kota. Rozpętała się afera, gosposia, do której kot należał została sowicie opłacona i oddalona z rezydencji a Sherlock został kierowany na psychoterapię. Dopiero parę dni później powiedział Mycroftowi, że kot był martwy, gdy zaczął jego wiwisekcję. Najmłodszy z rodu Holmesów po prostu nie sądził, że ten fakt ma jakieś znaczenie.

Tak już zostało. Sherlock zwykle nie czuł potrzeby tłumaczenia swoich działań, a jeżeli już, tłumaczył je tylko starszemu bratu, pomijając wiecznie nieobecnego ojca i wciąż zajętą robieniem wystawnych przyjęć mamusię.

"Chciałabym zejść z tego świata wiedząc, że jesteście szczęśliwi, że macie towarzyszki życia, dom." mawiała mamusia, krojąc pieczeń na drobne kawałeczki i ukradkiem podrzucając swojemu jamnikowi, czatującemu pod stołem. "Musicie się opiekować sobą nawzajem z bratem. Przecież nie jestem wieczna i kiedyś zostaniecie sami."

Mycroft potakiwał i obiecywał mamusi to, co tylko sobie życzyła. Wiedział, że gdy tylko opuści jej rezydencję, starsza pani zajmie się swoją chałturniczą działalności charytatywną, pikietowaniem przeciwko noszeniu prawdziwych futer i obroną schroniska dla psów rodowodowych. Ostatnio miała na oku opuszczone chiwawy. Synowie obchodzili panią Holmes sporadycznie i dobrze, bo jej troska objawiała się aranżowanymi randkami, narzekaniem na brak wnuków i wspominaniem, jakimi ślicznymi chłopcami byli.

"Mama wyraziła swoje życzenie, abym objął cię swoją opieką, drogi bracie."

"I bez jej życzenia obejmujesz mnie swoim nadzorem, Mycroft. Nadzór to nie opieka, to szpiegostwo."

Na co dzień kłócili się swoim zwyczajem, bez pardonu lejąc się po słabiźnie. Mycroft wytykał Sherlockowi niezaradność finansową, pomieszkiwanie w warunkach o których angielski gentlemen jego pochodzenia nie powinien nawet myśleć, wytykał uzależnienie od adrenaliny a czasami i gorszych jej zastępników. Sherlock z kolei wytykał Mycroftowi jego przynależność do kasty, która mierzy wielkość człowieka jego dochodami, jego sztywny gorset konwenansów, umiłowanie do słodyczy.

Co ciekawe Mycroft zawsze wytykał Sherlockowi brak prawdziwych przyjaciół a Sherlock nigdy nie rewanżował mu się stwierdzeniem, że przecież jego starszy brat także ich nie ma. Przygadał kocioł garnkowi. Mycroft nie wnikał, wiedział, że ze strony młodszego brata to przejaw rzadkiej kurtuazji. Sherlock jako samozwańczy socjopata był raczej osobnikiem nie dającym się dokładnie uchwycić w ramy, ale bliżej niż do socjopaty było mu raczej do osoby z syndromem Aspergera. Sherlock nie odczuwał braku przyjaciół, Mycroft mógł to odczuwać, ale nie chciał. Sherlock nie miał tego wyboru, był więc w zdecydowanie lepszej pozycji i nigdy jej przeciwko bratu nie wykorzystał. Owszem, darli koty i nie szczędzili wroga, ale Sherlock nigdy nie dogryzał Mycroftowi odnośnie posiadania bądź nie posiadania przyjaciół.

W ramach rewanżu Mycroft nigdy nie wypominał Sherlockowi tych paru razy, kiedy uratował mu skórę przed policją i zapakował go na bardzo dobrze opłacany, luksusowy wręcz pobyt na odwyku. Nad morzem, w przytulnej małej miejscowości, z najwyższej klasy lekarzami i personelem przeszkolonym w obcowaniu z rozmaitej maści bogatymi dziwakami.

Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Sherlock dwa razy w swoim życiu odurzył się tak, że znalazł się na krawędzi śmierci. Dwa razy Mycroft ściągnął go stamtąd, pod przykrywką, że robi to tylko dla mamusi, w gruncie rzeczy robiąc to dla siebie. Gdyby Sherlocka zabrakło Mycroft zostałby zupełnie sam. A tak miał chociaż kogo obserwować, o kogo troszczyć się z daleka, śledzić i pomagać w razie czego.

To była słabość Mycrofta. Niechlubna i wstydliwa. O tym także nigdy nie rozmawiał z Sherlockiem.

/

Gdy natknął się na Lestrade po raz pierwszy, po jakimś karkołomnym pościgu Sherlocka za seryjnym mordercą, czatującym w londyńskich parkach, Mycroft stwierdził, że jego młodszy brat dobrze wybrał.

Detektyw Inspektor Greg Lestrade był właściwym człowiekiem na właściwym miejscu. Rzetelny, pewny siebie, konkretny i konsekwentny. Wykonywał swoją robotę i zawsze szedł kilka kroków do przodu. Dlatego zawsze zostawał po godzinach i dlatego żona zaczęła go zdradzać po dziesięciu latach małżeństwa. Głupia kobieta, z drugiej jednak strony ludzie rzadko kiedy byli mądrzy, jeżeli chodziło o konflikty małżeńskie i obopólne pretensje.

Greg potrafił przybrać dobrą minę do złej gry, Mycroft cenił sobie w ludziach tą cechę. Lestrade od początku miał z Sherlockiem na pieńku, ale inaczej niż większość Scotland Yardu, widział w młodszym Holmesie potencjał i miał jaja go wykorzystać. Z początku wyglądało to na transakcję wymienną, Sherlock dostawał swój przydział adrenaliny, zagadek i tajemnicy, Lestrade dostawał rozwiązane sprawy. Sherlock miał wgląd w akta policyjne i do kostnicy, Lestrade miał coraz wyższe rezultaty w statystykach pomyślnie doprowadzonych do końca śledztw. Przypominało to jak zadowalający obie strony komensalizm, Mycroft nie ingerował tylko jak zwykle patrzył z oddali, aż pewnego dnia współpraca Sherlocka z Gregiem uległa zmianie. Przesunięcie małe, ale dla wnikliwego obserwatora niezwykle istotne. Mianowicie Sherlock znowu miał swój ciąg nikotynowo-narkotyczny. W napadzie depresyjnego czarnego humoru postanowił naćpać się po uszy i zobaczyć, czy w tym nieciekawym stanie da radę rozwiązać sprawę morderstwa taksówkarza z londyńskich śródmieść.

Lestrade przechwycił Sherlocka, zanim ten przekroczył prób kostnicy szpitala St Bart. Złapał go, zawlókł do kanciapy Molly, usadził na fotelu a potem palnął taką perorę na temat szkodliwości nielegalnych używek, że sam Mycroft był pod wrażeniem. Miał wszystko nagrane, oczywiście, materiał z kamery pokazywał wyraźnie, jak Sherlock, zawsze arogancki i zarozumiały, kulił się pod oskarżającymi, pełnymi oburzenia słowami detektywa inspektora. Coś o rzetelności zawodowej, o zakazie dostępu do miejsca zbrodni, kostnicy i archiwów Scotland Yardu. Mikrofon w kanciapie Molly był kiepski. Mycroft po tej scenie wymienił go na najlepszy, jaki mógł nielegalnie nabyć.

Sherlock zaczął swoją zwykłą ironiczną gadkę o ślepych inspektorach policji, którzy nawet nie wiedzą, ile razy dziennie są zdradzani. Lestrade zdzielił go przez gębę. Młodszy Holmes przysiadł na tyłku, Molly krzyknęła lekko i pobiegła po lód, a Mycroft zadecydował, że lubi detektywa inspektora Grega Lestrade i musi go bliżej poznać.

Sherlock nabzdyczył się, obraził i przez dobry miesiąc nie pojawiał się w Scotland Yardzie. Zaszyty w kamienicy zaprzyjaźnionej emerytki, którą uratował od męża wyzyskiwacza, młodszy Holmes dochodził do siebie. Bez narkotyków, bez papierosów, na nikotynowych plastrach. Widocznie Lestrade wdepnął Sherlockowi na ambicję. Dobrze, dobrze. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Mycroft odwiedził detektywa inspektora w jego gabinecie i uciął z nim sobie miłą pogawędkę o swoim młodszym bracie.

Nie oczekiwał, że zrobi na detektywie inspektorze większe wrażenie. Lestrade w swojej nietypowej jak na zwykłego pracownika policji karierze zetknął się już z szarymi eminencjami i nauczył się widocznie, że nie można pokazywać im, co się o nich myśli. Dobrze.

"Witam, detektywie inspektorze Lestrade. Przybywam do pana w bardzo newralgicznej sprawie. Mianowicie chodzi o mojego brata i jego potencjalną współpracę z panem."

Greg patrzył na Mycrofta nieprzeniknionym, kalkulującym spojrzeniem osobnika, który oglądał wiele trupów i wie, że czeka na niego drugie tyle.

"Sherlock. Tak. W czym mogę pomoc?"

"Chciałbym, aby dał pan mojemu genialnemu i nieznośnemu zarazem bratu szansę."

Mógł okrasić swoją wypowiedź pogróżką, propozycją dużej sumy pieniędzy, obietnicą przywilejów. Mógł zastraszyć Grega albo go przekupić, ale coś mówiło mu, że Lestrade jest inny niż większość funkcjonariuszy policji, jakich znał. Mycroft był człowiekiem rozumu. Nie lubił słuchać swojego instynktu, ale też wiedział, że jego instynkt jest ponadprzeciętny i skoro odzywa się tak mocno, lepiej pójść za jego głosem.

Greg zmierzył Mycrofta uważnym spojrzeniem. Zmęczony, poszarzały na twarzy pracoholik, w źle dobranym do marynarki krawacie, trzydniowej koszuli i z plamką od kawy na rękawie. Nie był w domu od czterdziestu godzin z hakiem, nie jadł nic poza słodkimi bułkami z kafeterii i cukierkami kofeinowymi. I tylko oczy miał niezwykłe, jasnoniebieskie, przejrzyste, czujne. W jakiś sposób ożywiały one jego twarz i czyniły go jeszcze bardziej godnym zaufania niż wszystkie jego dyplomy, kursy i ukończone szkolenia razem wzięte. Mycroft odrobił swoją lekcję. Greg Lestrade był pracowitym, rzetelnym obywatelem klasy średniej, robiącym wszystko na czas albo z wyprzedzeniem. Z wyprzedzeniem robił kursy, wspinał się na kolejne szczeble kariery, na czas ożenił się i zaciągnął kredyt na domek, który będzie spłacał kolejne trzydzieści lat. Przygnębiająco zwyczajny, nużąco przeciętny.

Idealny do swojej roli.

Greg odchrząknął, wyrywając Mycrofta z jego toku myśli.

"Z przyjemnością będę gościł Sherlocka jako niezwiązanego doradcę podczas moich śledztw." oznajmił zdecydowanym głosem i uśmiechnął się. Miał zaskakująco białe zęby i zaskakująco przyjemne zmarszczki mimiczne dookoła oczu. Mycroft, z niejaką niechęcią, poczuł do niego sympatię. Niebezpiecznie, niebezpiecznie.

"Słyszę w pańskim głosie niewypowiedziany warunek, panie Lestrade. Jakież to dictum przygotował pan dla mojego brata?"

Greg błysnął uśmiechem i pochylił się na swoim fotelu. Pod lewą połą marynarki miał plamkę od dżemu z pączka.

"Mój warunek jest taki, że Sherlock przychodzi na miejsca przestępstw trzeźwy, nie odurzony i w pełni świadomy. Nie będę go znowu holować przez pół miasta, słuchając pierdół o splocie materiału mojego płaszcza. Pański brat, panie Holmes, ma wspaniały umysł. Z chęcią przyjmę pomoc kogoś tak genialnego, ale narkomanów tolerować nie będę."

"Sherlock nie jest narkomanem."

"Jeszcze nie jest." wtrącił płynnie Lestrade, nie wytracając rytmu. "Widziałem to wiele razy. Fascynacja, nie możność odparcia pokusy, samotność. Środek opowieści może się różnić, ale początki i końce są takie same."

Greg miał rację. Mycroft uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

"Jest pan... bardzo spostrzegawczym człowiekiem, panie Lestrade."

"Greg." oznajmił Greg i wyciągnął rękę. "Obaj uprzątamy po Sherlocku i nie jest to najwdzięczniejsza robota. Myślę że możemy mówić sobie po imieniu."

Mycroft przed długą chwilę patrzył na Lestrade, na jego zmęczoną twarz i zaczerwienione od niewyspania oczy. Ciekawy okaz, ten tutaj. Z drugiej strony Sherlock nie współpracowałby z pospolitym gryzipiórkiem, musiało być w Gregu coś, co uwidoczniało się podczas akcji, coś cennego i ukrytego podczas zwykłych, pracowniczych small talków.

Mycroft wstał i ujął wyciągniętą dłoń Grega. Mocny, pewny uścisk, duża, ciepła, sucha ręka o żylastych, twardych palcach.

"Mycroft." wymruczał starszy Holmes z zadowoleniem konstatując, że Lestrade nie spuszcza wzroku tylko przygląda mu się jeszcze bardziej intensywnie, już wprost, bez ceregieli.

"Dopilnuję, żeby Sherlock nie doczekał przewidywanego przez ciebie końca, Greg."

"Mam nadzieję. Powiem szczerze, przydaje się nam tutaj jego pomoc, ale jego dość... ekscentryczne zachowania ściągają niepotrzebną uwagę przełożonych. A ja jestem tylko detektywem inspektorem, nie szefem komisariatu."

"A chce pan być szefem komisariatu?" zaciekawił się Mycroft, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że może Grega szefem uczynić. Zajęłoby mu to może z dwa dni, niezbyt dobra prędkość, ale z aparatem administracyjnym policji zawsze były kłopoty...

Greg przewrócił oczyma i wepchnął dłonie w kieszenie spodni. Zmarszczył zabawnie nos.

"Na Boga, nie. Zatonąłbym w papierkowej robocie! Nie po to tyle lat się skrabałem, żeby teraz w makulaturze utknąć."

Zamaskowana propozycja Mycrofta wzięta była za żart. Może tak było lepiej. Mycroft odchrząknął i pobawił się uchwytem parasola.

"Postaram się przemówić bratu do rozsądku. Będzie to trudne, ale wykonalne. Greg, twój oddział otrzyma oczywiście odpowiednie dofinansowanie, na nowy sprzęt i nowe etaty."

Twarz Grega zmierzchła groźnie, dłonie w kieszeniach zwinęły się w pięści. Czujny, przewidujący. Już teraz jest dowódcą i szefem, niezależnie od pozycji, doszedł do nagłego wniosku Mycroft. Lestrade zacisnął usta w twardą, nieustępliwą kreskę.

"Niczego nie chcemy."

"Och." odpowiedział nie kryjąc zawodu Mycroft. "Czemu nie pozwala pan... czemu nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc, Greg? Przecież wyświadczasz mi przysługę, zajmując genialny umysł mojego brata czymś innym niż narkotyczne odurzenie. Proszę, pozwól mi się zrewanżować."

"Nie chcę znienacka zostać dłużnikiem." odparł uprzejmie Greg, ale jego oczy pozostały poważne. "Twój brat jak nie ma co robić, siedzi w kostnicy i w ramach wytracania czasu prowadzi z Molly Hooper sekcje zwłok ofiar wypadków samochodowych. Zgaduje po nich marki samochodów. Wystarczy mi rewanż, który zakłada, że chociaż trochę przemówisz do rozsądku swojemu bratu, Mycroft."

Było coś zabawnego w rozmowie z tym małym, szarym policjantem, jak równy z równym. Mycroft mógł go zgnieść jak mrówkę na co najmniej cztery sposoby, fizycznie i ekonomicznie, a mimo to fakt, że Greg wychodził z otwartą przyłbicą, jak wojownik, pewny siebie dowódca, odpowiedzialny za wielu więc patrzący bez lęku na zagrożenia... W przyszłość.

Było w tym coś ujmującego. Lestrade nie nawykł do cofania się, do ukrywania swoich intencji. Był otwarty na wszelkie lustracje, ufając głupio w system, który uchroni go od złego, jeżeli tylko zachowa swoją krystaliczną duszę czystą. Ludzi takich jak Lestrade było jak na lekarstwo i dlatego większość państw funkcjonowała za pomocą polityków-krzykaczy i ukrytych lalkarzy, pociągających za sznurki. Łatwiej było zastraszyć i przekupić parę ludzi, aby uzyskać odpowiednie uprawnienia, niż poszukiwać jednego sensownego człowieka, który pomoże ci, ponieważ widzi sens twoich działań. Sens poza moralnością pojedynczego ludzkiego istnienia, sens wynikający z mniejszego zła. Ludzie byli próżni, chciwi i zwykle krótkowzroczni, a na dodatek lubili fechtować wielkimi hasłami w stylu "miłość, równość, braterstwo."

Lestrade nie był ani chciwym hipokrytą ani próżnym moralistą. Lestrade był tylko krótkowzroczny.

Mycroft polubił go i postanowił uraczyć go swoją szczodrobliwością. Stopniowo. Greg jawił się jako człowiek, który odeprze czołowy atak, ale w dokładnie skonstruowaną pułapkę może wejść. Idealnie. Mycroft nigdy nie był dobry w szarżowaniu na wroga, osobiście wolał zasadzki i intrygi. Frontalne ataki zawsze pozostawiał Sherlockowi, niech trochę energii wytraci i przestanie być upierdliwym genialnym obibokiem.

"Prędzej czy później przyjmiesz moją propozycję, Greg. Poczekam."

"Tego się właśnie obawiałem." uśmiechnął się Lestrade ze znużeniem. Wyglądał, jakby wypił o jedną kawę za dużo. "Holmes młodszy i Holmes starszy. Jesteście do siebie zadziwiająco podobni."

"Och z pewnością jestem bardziej układny i przyjemniejszy w obyciu niż Sherlock." oburzył się teatralnie Mycroft na co Greg przewrócił oczyma.

"I skromny na dodatek."

Mycroft zawahał się, ale intuicja podpowiadała, żeby nie puszczać Grega Lestrade z sieci tak wcześnie. Umowę trzeba było przypieczętować. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Sherlock zacznie na stałe współpracować ze Scotland Yardem jako nieoficjalny detektyw konsultant było dość wysokie. Genialny czy nie, młodszy Holmes potrzebował w policji kogoś przytomnego na umyśle i twardo stąpającego po ziemi, kogoś, kto stanie po jego stronie...

"Czy mogę cię zaprosić na obiad, Greg?" zapytał Mycroft, usiłując brzmieć przyjacielsko i zapewne zawodząc, ponieważ mina Grega z lekko rozbawionej stała się wprost podejrzliwa i chłodna.

"Jestem zajęty."

Mycroft potrafił rozpoznać kurtuazyjne "pieprz się", jeżeli się na nie akuratnie natknął. Z gładkim uśmiechem, nie wytracając impetu wstał i wygłosił ironiczną pochwałę wystroju wnętrz biur oficerów na płacy państwowej. Greg, ukazując więcej inteligencji niż wskazywałaby na to jego kilkudniowa koszula, od razu chwycił metaforę.

"Spokojnie. Zajmę się Sherlockiem."

Mycroft miał wrażenie, że jego uśmiech rozciąga mu z trzaskiem skórę twarzy.

"Dziękuję. Do zobaczenia detektywie inspektorze Lestrade."

Rozstał się z Gregiem w milczącym porozumieniu i był zadowolony ze spotkania na tyle, że pozwolił sobie na wolny wieczór. Siedział w fotelu przy oknie w Diogenesie i wpatrywał się w zachodzące powoli nad Londynem słońce. Czuł w sobie wielki, nieruchomy spokój i bym niemal pewny, że za chwilę stanie się coś strasznego, coś co poruszy cały świat i wepchnie go z powrotem w bezlitosny ruch.

Nic się takiego nie stało.

/

Sherlock nie od razu uścisnął sobie rączki z Gregiem. Obrażony i nadęty trwał jeszcze bezczynnie na Baker Street dobre parę tygodni. Mycroft nie ingerował, Greg też nie. Obserwowali i czekali, sporadycznie wymieniając się smsami. Lestrade nadspodziewanie spokojnie przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że starszy Holmes ma dostęp do całej sieci kamer nadzoru w Londynie i posiada każdy numer komórki, jaki sobie zamarzy.

Pierwszy sms Lestrade wysłał do Mycrofta, gdy ten miał spotkanie z ministrem spraw zagranicznych i rozważał dalszy udział w amerykańskich wojnach o ropę. Kwestia strajkującej Grecji i Hiszpanii właśnie zbierającej siły na strajk także została poruszona. Minister nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, gdy komórka Mycrofta zawirowała z jego kieszeni, ale nic nie powiedział. I nic nie mógł powiedzieć. Mycroft był osobą, której nie stać było na wyłączenie multimediów nawet podczas ważnych spotkań. Od tego zależały losy państwa. Mycroft i przez osmozę także Anthea byli nieustannie online.

Mycroft przeprosił, zaproponował ministrowi kolejnego czekoladowego biszkopcika i przeczytał smsa.

_Hej. Sherlock właśnie wylądował na intensywnej terapii. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. GregLestrade_

Mycroft przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w smsa. Jego mina była widocznie dość marsowa, bo minister zapytał pół szeptem, czy do odpowiedni moment na ich konwersację, ponieważ on będzie w Londynie do jutra i mogą się spotkać później.

"Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby." odpowiedział z gracją Mycroft i uśmiechnął się do ministra. "Może jeszcze herbaty?"

Czemu Lestrade pisał smsa, skoro wszytko ma pod kontrolą? Spokojnie. Po pierwsze, skąd Lestrade ma ten numer, po drugie, cokolwiek stało się z Sherlockiem Lestrade nie proszony, z dobroci serca najwyraźniej zajął się młodszym Holmesem tak, jak zwykle robił to Holmes starszy.

_Skąd masz ten numer Greg?MH_

_ Sherlock mi dał. Prosił, abyś przywiózł mu torbę szpitalną, ma ze sobą tylko płaszcz. St Bart, drugie piętro, budynek C._  
Szybka odpowiedź. Dobrze, minister jadł już trzeciego biszkopcika i zamawiał właśnie kolejny imbryk herbaty. Sherlock prędzej by sobie łapę odgryzł, niż otwarcie poprosił o coś Mycrofta. Lestrade układał zdania, Lestrade wysyłał wiadomości. Wniosek, Sherlock jest nieprzytomny, ale zdołał podać numer kontaktowy do swojego brata, zanim stracił przytomność. Lestrade się nim zajmował, przypilnuje go jeszcze pół godzinki, zanim Mycroft nie skończy spotkania i nie podjedzie do St. Bart.

Sherlock nastąpił na odcisk bossa mafii przemytniczej, pracującej w dokach londyńskich i salwował się ucieczką, na koniec skacząc z mostu prosto w listopadową Tamizę. Hipotermia, lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, wyłamany nadgarstek. Cudem nie uszkodził się poważniej. Lestrade, który razem z Andersonem i Donovan uczestniczyli w inwigilacji okolic doków wkroczyli do akcji i ujęli kilku pomniejszych uczestników mafii. Greg wyłowił Sherlocka. Wydawało się, że nadciąganie z pomocą pokręconym, pogubionym ludziom przychodzi mu naturalnie. Być może miał w rodzinie taki przypadek, a być może po prostu był tak popaprany jak wszyscy domorośli, praworządni policjanci z misją.

"Bardzo dziękuję detektywie inspektorze Lestrade."

Mycroft pojawił się w izolatce, w której położono Sherlocka z torbą niezbędników szpitalnych i kompletem piżam na zmianę. Minister spraw zagranicznych zadowolony pojechał do hotelu po owocnych negocjacjach i paczce czekoladowych biszkopcików. Kilka telefonów i email od Anthei i sprawa małego wypadku Sherlocka stała się jasna. Trzeba będzie wynaleźć sposób odwdzięczenia się Gregowi w dwójnasób.

Sherlock leżał zapakowany w szpitalnym łóżku i wyglądał niezwykle krucho pośród wykrochmalonych do granic możliwości prześcieradeł. Lestrade siedział przy nim, w podkoszulku i koszmarnych, spranych spodniach od piżamy zapewne jakiegoś zagubionego kompletu szpitalnego. A więc żona z torbą dla Grega nie dotarła. Szczęśliwie Mycroft odgadł i to, i przywiózł też zmianę ubrań dla detektywa inspektora.

"Nie ma za co dziękować. Zrobiłbym to dla każdego." oznajmił Lestrade, jego twarz dziwnie blada, jego duże, mocne, żylaste dłonie złożone na podołku. "Sherlock czy nie, nikt nie zasługuje, żeby odmaczać tyłek w Tamizie i czekać na przybycie ambulansu."

Niezręczna cisza. Mycroft stał przy łóżku Sherlocka i wpatrywał się w Grega. Nikt nie zasługuje, aby wiernie czekać na kogoś, kto nie przyjdzie. Nikt nie zasługuje, żeby nie móc dodzwonić się do żony, że potrzebuje pomocy i jest w szpitalu. Mycroft miał chęć położyć Gregowi dłoń na ramieniu i sam siebie zaskoczył tym pragnieniem. Dawno nie miał potrzeby dotykania kogokolwiek, wizyty w ekskluzywnych klubach erotycznych się nie liczyły. Opanował tą potrzebę. Nie było sensu zagęszczać i tak niezręcznej sytuacji.

"Nie czekaj na żonę Greg." powiedział cicho Mycroft, po czym postawił torbę z rzeczami dla Sherlocka przy oknie. Wyjął z niej drugą torbę, mniejszą, z zapasowymi ubraniami dla Lestrade i podał mu ją z wąskim uśmiechem.

"Jeżeli ktoś nie przyszedł w ciągu godziny, znaczy, że już nie przyjdzie, detektywie inspektorze."

Greg wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się za okno. Padał deszcz z minuty na minutę coraz gęstszy i bardziej zajadły.

"Wiem. Wiem. I dzięki. Za ubranie. Oddam przy najbliższej okazji."

Greg był zawstydzony. Upokorzony. Mycroft mógł się spodziewać, że podarowane mu ubrania zostaną przesłane pocztą a wszelki nieoficjalny kontakt pomiędzy nim a Lestrade urwie się dość szybko.

"Uratowałeś mojego brata, Greg. Podziękowania nie są na miejscu. Jeżeli już tutaj wszystko załatwiłeś, moja limuzyna jest do twojej dyspozycji. Odwiozę cię, dokąd chcesz."

Zadziwiająco łatwo przyszłoby teraz Mycroftowi zabrać Grega do jego własnej pustej rezydencji. Rozpaliliby nieużywany kominek i zamówili obiad z najdroższej restauracji w Londynie. Z winem, piwem, z czymkolwiek Lestrade by sobie zażyczył.

"Mój samochód został obok mostu..." powiedział cicho Greg.

"Wiem. Moi ludzie odholują go pod twój dom."

Greg nie protestował już więcej. Gdy Mycroft rozmawiał w lekarzami i wydał odpowiednie dyrektywy odnośnie leczenia Sherlocka, Lestrade poszedł do łazienki i przebrał się. Dziesięć minut później szli już razem, ramię w ramię do limuzyny. Gdy wsiedli Mycroft zdecydował, że czas na konwersację. Miał chęć spędzić ten wieczór inaczej niż zwykle, a Greg nie pójdzie z nim, dopóki nie otrzyma odpowiedniej porcji rozmowy.

"Uratowałeś go, ale nie sądzę, aby mój brat przyszedł teraz do ciebie i uścisnął ci rękę." oznajmił lekko Mycroft, na co Greg uśmiechnął się ponuro.

"Domyślam się. Sherlock umie się obrażać jak mało kto."

"Poczekaj. Sam dojdzie do tego, że potrzebuje współpracy z tobą." udzielił porady Mycroft. Uśmiech Grega stał się nieco bardziej naturalny. Lestrade rozluźnił się, zapadł w skórzany fotel limuzyny i odetchnął.

"Mam nadzieję. Sherlock jest wariatem, ale jest moim wariatem. Pracuje dla mnie, chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Jeżeli mam być jego przepustką i wymówką odegram swoją rolę."

"Przykro mi z powodu żony."

Niebieskie oczy Grega nagle stały się twarde, ze zdecydowanie stalowym błyskiem. Mycroft obserwował tą przemianę z fascynacją. Może powinien spuścić wzrok i przestając patrzeć, może tak byłoby grzeczniej, ale nie. Greg zacisnął szczęki, zmarszczył się, po czym przemówił niskim, zdartym nieco głosem. Szczerze. Szczerość Grega była wspaniała do oglądania i przerażająca do doświadczania, Mycroft już czuł początki kuriozalnego uzależnienia od tego nietypowego zjawiska.

"Moja żona zdradza mnie od dobrych czterech lat. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić."

"Dlaczego się nie rozejdziecie?"

Greg milczał a Mycroft poczuł się niekomfortowo i zapatrzył się w okno limuzyny. Nie powinien pytać, nie powinien wypróbowywać granic wytrzymałości Lestrade. Doskonale wiedział, czemu małżeństwo Grega wciąż trwało, tak jak wiele innych uwłaczających godności, żałosnych, degradujących związków. Ludzie po prostu lubili, gdy ktoś na nich czekał w domu. Niech sobie ten ktoś robi skoki w bok, niech czasami ignoruje i zapomina, byleby wracał do domu. Bo jak długo wraca, znaczy kocha i biznes jakoś się kręci.

Mycroft nigdy nie rozumiał takiego myślenia, nigdy nie był z nikim dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Nie wykładał sobie, że można się tak upokarzać, ale też miał świadomość, że to, co do niego nie dociera, po prostu się w świecie dzieje i już.

"Zapraszam na drinka do siebie." zadziwiające, z jakim trudem przyszło mu zadanie tego pytania. Greg westchnął zabawnie i spojrzał na Mycrofta, szczere, zmęczone wejrzenie niebieskich oczu, jaśniejących w szarej twarzy.

"Nie będę dzisiaj dobrym kompanem."

"Ja nigdy nie jestem dobrym kompanem, więc jest nas dwóch." odparł z galanterią Mycroft, a Greg roześmiał się. Miarowy, przyciszony, otwarty śmiech, dobrze byłoby usłyszeć go częściej.

Greg nie zaprotestował, gdy Mycroft poprosił kierowcę do odwiezienia ich do rezydencji. W wełnianym płaszczu w jodełkę i garniturze, wartym zapewne więcej niż wszystkie jego kredyty razem wzięte, Lestrade wyglądał wspaniale. Mycroft zrobił sobie notatkę w telefonie, żeby stopniowo, krok po kroku zmienić anturaż detektywa inspektora. Może zacząć od spalenia tego ohydnego, mieszczańskiego domku jednorodzinnego, z maleńkim ogródkiem, nie nadającym się nawet na porządnego grilla, podgniwającym gankiem i chwiejnymi schodami.

To był miły wieczór. Za wysokimi, osłoniętymi do połowy ozdobnymi zwojami firan oknami wciąż padał listopadowy deszcz. Granatowo fioletowy Londyn rozbłysnął żółcią lamp i neonami reklam, a w rezydencji Mycrofta było cicho i sucho. Rozebrali się z płaszczów, zostawili je w przedpokojach, po czym podążyli do salonu. Mycroft usiłował rozpalić kominek, ale niezbyt mu się to udawało, więc wyręczył go Greg. Rozpałka w dłoniach Lestrade rozpaliła się chętnie i łatwo.

Mycroft patrzył jak urzeczony na płynność i pewność ruchów Grega. Dopiero po paru minutach zorientował się, że nie wypełnia dobrze obowiązków gospodarza. Zakrzątnął się szybko przy barku, wyjął kilka rodzajów brandy, swojego ulubionego likieru miętowego i zaczął kręcić się po kuchni, odkrywając, że nie ma nic poza puszkami z tuńczykiem, pomidorami i czterema paczkami ciasteczek z Tesco.

"Rzadko miewasz gości." skonstatował z krzywym uśmiechem Greg, obserwując z rozbawieniem kuchenną krzątaninę Mycrofta.

"Owszem. Nie mam czasu na tego typu przyjemności."

Greg prychnął prześmiewczo, ale po przyjacielsku, pomagając wyciągnąć z kuchennej szafki talerzyki do tuńczyka.

"Raczej nie lubisz gości więc ich nie zapraszasz. Kurz na kominku cię zdradził, panie Holmes."

"Rozgryzłeś mnie detektywie inspektorze. Nie mam czasu na tego typu wątpliwie przyjemności."

"Ale mnie zaprosiłeś." zauważył Greg na co Mycroft westchnął i wetknął mu w dłonie talerz z tescowymi ciastkami.

"Pomyślałem, że nam obu przyda się dzisiaj towarzystwo."

"Dobrze pomyślałeś Mycroft. Chociaż zawsze sadziłem, że będziesz mieć dom pełen służby i strażników, nie wiem..."

Greg wykonał nieskoordynowany ruch ramionami, jakby chciał wskazać całą mroczną rezydencję Mycrofta. Szli właśnie korytarzem do salonu w mechatej, przytulnej ciemności źle oświetlonego przejścia, w którym nikt nigdy nie pamięta, gdzie jest włącznik do światła. Mycroft włożył sobie do ust jedno z ciasteczek i zaczął chrupać.

"Dom pełen pracowników to nie dom. Mam pokojówkę, przychodzi co dwa dni, ogarnąć wszystko. Jedzenie w większej części przygotowuje sobie sam, oszczędza mi to czas oraz jest bezpieczniejsze."

"Próbowali cię otruć?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Greg. Mycroft uśmiechnął się zza ciastka.

"Nie raz."

Roześmiali się razem a ich śmiech dziwnie brzmiał w ocienionej rezydencji. Mycroft zapytał, czy Greg życzy sobie, aby zapalił więcej świateł górnych, Greg odparł, że wszystko mu jedno i w zasadzie to woli półmrok. Mycroft nie mógł tego lepiej ująć.

Pomysł z zaproszeniem Grega był jednym z lepszych pomysłów Mycrofta, zaraz po zgodzie na wstąpienie do Unii Europejskiej Litwy i Czech. Spokojny wieczór, blask ognia w kominku, słodkawy posmak likieru miętowego i przyciszona konwersacja o niczym. Czasami wymsknęło się komuś coś bardziej osobistego, ale nigdy nic istotnego, raczej potwierdzenie domysłu. Greg wyraził ubolewanie, że jest miękką, pozbawioną kręgosłupa dupą wołową, że nie potrafi zdobyć się na rozwód i pozwala kroić się żonie na pieniądze, zamiast ukrócić tą matnię. Mycroft wyznał, że nie cierpi wracać do rezydencji, bo nie przypomina domu, i on w ogóle nie bardzo potrafi powiedzieć, co to jest dom. Rezydencja Holmesów była równie bezosobowa, bogata i pusta jak jego własna rezydencja. Na szczęście wszystkie bolączki niwelował likier miętowy, piwo i ciasteczka.

Nie spodziewał się, że ten męczący dzień skończy się w tak miły sposób. Miał chęć to powtórzyć, miał chęć przenocować Grega, potajemnie zaaranżować mu kilka dni wolnych, podczas których mógłby zostać sobie w salonie Mycrofta i robić... cokolwiek tam ludzie z średniej warstwy klasy średniej robili po godzinach. Mycroft nie zrobił nic z tych rzeczy. Nie był osobą skłonną działać pod wpływem impulsu, zwłaszcza, jeżeli impuls był tak nagły, silny i kompletnie nielogiczny. Za dużo likieru miętowego, za dużo mohito, za dużo ciastek czekoladowych.

Około trzeciej nad ranem, pomimo zaproszenia do spędzenia nocy w sypialni gościnnej, Greg opuścił rezydencję Mycrofta. Lekko wstawiony, znieczulony i radośnie ogłaszający, że koniecznie muszą to powtórzyć. Mycroft nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. Zawsze lepiej było trzymać swoje potrzeby w tajemnicy, zwłaszcza, jeżeli były tak wariackie i kompletnie poza jego rysem charakterologicznym.

Limuzyna odwiozła Grega do jego domu, gdzie już zapewne spała słodkim snem rozpustnicy jego żona. Z tym także trzeba będzie coś zrobić, ale póki co Mycroftowi było dobrze jak jest, tutaj, o trzeciej nad ranem, w fotelu, ustawionym centralnie naprzeciwko kominka, z kieliszkiem likieru w dłoni i deszczem, który zajadle bębnił po parapetach.

/

Deszcz padał jeszcze trzy dni, bez przerwy. Mycroft w zadziwiająco dobrym humorze załatwiał wszystkie możliwe i niemożliwe do wykonania sprawy rządu brytyjskiego. Czuł przypływ energii, ale wiedział też, że to chwilowa rzecz. Zbliżał się grudzień, zbliżały się Święta. W Święta nigdy nic dobrego się nie działo.

Sherlock wyszedł ze szpitala tydzień po całej akcji, obity, niezadowolony i pełen pretensji. Mycroft nie miał na niego ani ochoty, ani czasu, chcąc wykorzystać krótką zwyżkę energii, zanim Święta wyssają go do cna. Los jednak uśmiechnął się do starszego Holmesa. Pani Hudson ochoczo zajęła się swoim adoptowanym, prawie dwumetrowym, trzydziestoparoletnim pisklakiem i pracowicie odżywiała go rosołem i pomidorową z ryżem. W jaki sposób zmuszała Sherlocka do jedzenia, nie wiedział nikt, ale cokolwiek robiła, działało. Mycroft czuł względem pani Hudson niechęć, pomieszaną z podziwem. Obiecał sobie, że w najbliższym czasie usunie z jej mieszkania większość kamer.

Dni toczyły się leniwie, pomiędzy samotnymi śniadaniami, spotkaniami dyplomatycznymi, negocjacjami z głowami państw, a lunchami z Antheą, w pośpiechu spożywanymi kolacjami i wieczorami przed kominkiem. Mycroft był wdzięczny Gregowi, od jego wizyty rozpalał sobie w kominku niemal codziennie, ciesząc się ciepłem migoczącego ognia. Rezydencja była w ten sposób łatwiejsza do zniesienia, a samotność trochę mniej pusta.

/

Mycroft obawiał się, że Greg uzna to za naruszenie prywatności, gdy zacznie mu wysyłać smsy. Nie codziennie, ot tak, od czasu do czasu. Mycroft nie chciał odstraszyć potencjalnego sprzymierzeńca, nie chciał też wyjść na wścibskiego, kontrolującego wszystko i wszystkich maniaka, chociaż właśnie kimś takim był. Sherlock nigdy nie omieszkał mu tego wytknąć.

"Żyj sam dla siebie Mycroft i nie męcz swoją osobą otoczenia."

"Kocioł, garnek. Pani Hudson dzwoniła. Chyba czas, abyś zaczął płacić swoje rachunki, drogi bracie."

Sherlock nadął się i zagrał na skrzypcach dramatyczny ustęp z mazurka Wieniawskiego. Na dole pani Hudson upuściła coś z brzękiem i zaklęła nieparlamentarnymi słowy. Mycroft tylko się uśmiechnął.

Ale Greg nie był Sherlockiem, Greg najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko komunikowaniu się z Mycroftem i tak zaczęli wymieniać smsy regularnie. Z początku dotyczące tylko szacownej osoby Sherlocka, potem o pogodzie. Mycroft doszedł do wniosku, że są na dobrej drodze do esemesowej ewolucji tematycznej więc czekał.

Może z pogody przejdą na tematy polityczne.

_Sherlock nie wyszedł z Baker Street przez cztery dni. MH._

_ Może umarł z nudów? GL_

_ Nie sądzę. Mój brat zbyt kocha spektakle, żeby odejść w ciszy. MH_

Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, jak ten szarawy, zwykły człowiek znalazł miejsce w jego napiętym grafiku. Jego smsy nie było jakieś wybitnie wciągające czy humorystyczne, ale przyjemnie było być ich odbiorcą. Bez transakcji handlowych, bez pieniędzy, bez obietnic Greg Lestrade wciągnął Mycrofta w swój medialny krajobraz codzienny. Mycroft z początku nie dowierzał jego dobrym intencjom, potem zaczął się wahać a na koniec poddał się. W sumie nic złego się nie stanie, jeżeli raz na jakiś czas pozwoli sobie na odrobinkę normalności.

Normalnością była wymiana smsów z prawie nieznajomym policjantem na krawędzi rozwodu, spędzającym dnie całe na posterunku i zagadującego o pogodzie. Mycroft nigdy nie był dobry w normalności, zawsze uważał ją za bardzo trudną do zniesienia, uciążliwą neurozę.

Nigdy nie posiadał przyjaciół. Jako dziecko nigdy nie potrafił dogadać się z rówieśnikami, ponieważ wydawali mu się koszmarnie nużący i głupi. Skończył uniwersytet mając osiemnaście lat z wszystkimi możliwymi nagrodami i ściśle wytyczonym planem kariery. Nie miał czasu na rozproszenia, gościny, imprezy i studencki promiskuityzm, był na to zbyt praktyczny. Przyjaźnie się kończyły, związki rozpadały, każdy prędzej czy później był opuszczany przez ludzi, którym ufał. Lepiej było być potrzebnym niż lubianym, kogoś potrzebnego nie można było tak łatwo zostawić...

Mycroft pozwolił sobie na wymianę bezsensownych smsów z Gregiem. Miało to cel praktyczny, zawiązanie znajomości z kimś, kto będzie monitorował Sherlocka i pomagał mu jeszcze długie lata. Ale było w tym coś jeszcze, coś trudnego do klasyfikacji, wstydliwego. Mycroft nie lubił o tym myśleć.

_Znowu żony nie ma. Sam podgrzewam sobie zupę. Ty? GL_

Może jednak Greg był dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji co Mycroft. Obaj po pracy nie mieli do kogo przysłowiowej gęby otworzyć.

Nie odpowiedział na tego smsa. Greg poprawnie zrozumiał intencję oraz fakt, że nikogo nie interesuje jego życie prywatne. Lestrade po tym pojedynczym incydencie przestał wysyłać odsłaniające sferę prywatną komunikaty. Było to zaskakujące, jak wysoce rozwiniętą telekomunikacyjną empatię wykazywał Greg. Aż dziw, że nie zaszedł w hierarchii policyjnej wyżej, był wspaniałym detektywem i to bez genialnego, ironicznego zadęcia, boleśnie obecnego u Sherlocka. Mycroft złapał się na tym, że chciałby, aby Lestrade mimo wszystko wysyłał mu głupie smsy o zupie, ale było za późno. Greg zrejterował na bezpieczne pozycje, znowu komunikował tylko pogodę.

Mycroft miał chęć zapytać, czemu, ale wiedział, że wtedy Lestrade wycofa się całkowicie z wymiany smsów. Jakoś tego nie chciał. Było to dziwnie pokrzepiające, mieć co wieczór nowego smsa odnośnie warunków atmosferycznych nad Londynem, i to od osoby nie uzależnionej od finansów starszego Holmesa, nie pracującej dla niego, nie związanej. Prawie można było się oszukiwać, że Greg wysyła swoją żałosną imitację pogodynki smsowej, ponieważ lubi ją tak samo jak Mycroft.

Sherlock, oczywiście, musiał być upartym, tępym kozłem, jeżeli chodziło o współpracę z instytucją, czy nawet z samym detektywem inspektorem Lestrade. Greg sam zaczął się do niego odzywać, i idąc za radą Mycrofta, wysyłał detektywowi konsultantowi smsy o ciekawych sprawach.

_Daj mu znać, co traci. Prędzej czy później pożałuje, że tyle go mija i wylezie ze skorupy. MH_

_ Przyjechał na miejsce przestępstwa, gdy usłyszał o kolejnym przypadku niewyjaśnionej śmierci. Myśli, że to seryjny morderca. GL_

_ Zapewne tak właśnie jest. MH_

Sherlock tonował swoje zgryźliwe komentarze względem Grega, ale jego szarże na Donovan czy Andersona stały się niemal słynne. Szeregowi policjanci bili się, żeby uczestniczyć w śledztwie z Sherlockiem tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć jak dwoma zdaniami zamienia Andersona w gniewną, czerwoną na twarzy kupkę nieszczęścia, a Donovan w oburzoną, wściekłą, rozczochraną puszczalską. Greg interweniował, Sherlock miał gdzieś jego interwencje, Mycroft coraz bardziej doceniał, że ma kontakt z detektywem inspektorem. To wiele ułatwiało. Sherlock ostatnimi czasy stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny niż zazwyczaj. Nie ćpał i nie palił, tego Mycroft dopilnował, ale widocznie czegoś mu w życiu nie starczało...

"A takim był ślicznym chłopczykiem. Nie sądziłam, że będzie miał problem ze znalezieniem partnerki..." kiwała głową mamusia, podczas kolejnego niedzielnego obiadu z którego Sherlock się wymigał. "Martwię się o niego."

Mycroft uśmiechał się nie komunikatywnie i zajmował się jedzeniem swojej surówki. Surówka była z marchwi, kalarepy, selera i nieludzkiej ilości octu jabłkowego. Ledwie ją przełknął.

Smuteczki mamusi zawsze były krótkotrwałe i zawsze sprowadzały się jedynie do wyrażania ubolewania tudzież żalu. Martwił się tak naprawdę Mycroft, to on radził sobie z narowami Sherlocka, to on wyciągał go z psychoz, czarnych humorów, pilnował, pomagał, wspierał. A było coraz gorzej. Nadchodziła zima, zbliżały się powoli trzydzieste drugie urodziny Sherlocka i można było śmiało stwierdzić, że zajmowanie się młodszym Holmesem będzie dożywotnim obowiązkiem Mycrofta.

Sherlock też doszedł do tej konkluzji i spowodowało to kolejną serię autodestrukcyjnych działań. Pani Hudson jakoś z chimerycznym lokatorem wytrzymywała, ale gdy przejadł swoje oszczędności, postawiła mu po konsultacji z Mycroftem ultimatum. I tak Sherlock odnalazł swojego doktora Watsona.

Mycroft gdy tylko ich razem zobaczył, od razu wiedział, że John będzie należał do Sherlocka, prędzej czy później. Kwestia czasu, kwestia czasu.

/

Aby zgłębić tajniki persony doktora Watsona Mycroft na dobre trzy dni zawiesił na kołku swoją działalność we wschodniej Europie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktoś wykorzystał Sherlocka. Nieważne co mówił sam o sobie geniusz detektywistyczny, w pewnych sprawach był naiwny i łatwy do wykorzystania. Mycroft pilnował go z poboczy, odganiając potajemnie nieproszone pijawki ludzkie, podejrzanych koneserów sztuki, szukających sponsora i żądne dzieci z arystokratyczną krwią panny puszczalskie. Sherlock twardo trzymał się z dala od seksu, ale nie było pewne, czy robi to ponieważ nie potrafi wejść w odpowiednie interakcje międzyludzkie, czy jest praktyczny tak jak Mycroft i chce uniknąć problemów.

Mycroft zrobił research na temat Johna Hamisha Watsona. Zaaranżował z nim specjalne spotkanie. Pokazał swoją ukrytą władzę, pokazał siłę nie płynącą z fizycznego ataku, a z obserwacji i informacji. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, pobudziło to w Johnie żołnierską gotowość do działania. Doktor Watson musiał się długo nudzić, ponieważ gdy Mycroft zaaranżował dla niego pułapkę, wszedł w nią chętnie a poczucie zagrożenia, kontakt z działalnością sekretną i na poły rządową, nadzór kamer tylko zaostrzały jego ciekawość.

John Watson odważnie wkroczył w grę, z wysoko podniesioną głową, dłońmi, które nie drżały, cały spięty i gotowy do walki. Zainteresował się, zaintrygował. Londyn jako pole bitwy przemawiał do Johna Watsona, chociaż wciąż jeszcze był na etapie zaprzeczania i negacji, chciał zwykłego życia, zwykłego małżeństwa i zwykłego domu, bez wybuchających eksperymentów, kapryśnego współlokatora, rzępolącego na skrzypcach, bez szarych eminencji brytyjskiego rządu, podglądających go oczyma wszystkich kamer użytku publicznego.

"Nie jest pan przerażony." zauważył uprzejmie Mycroft, na co John odpowiedział mu po prostu.

"Nie jest pan przerażający."

To go prawie rozbawiło. Sherlock powinien trzymać się swojego Watsona rękami i nogami, ponieważ był interesujący. Wystarczająco interesujący i skrzywiony, żeby wytrzymać z młodszym Holmesem i być może uczynić jego życie odrobinę szczęśliwszym.

Watson przyjemnie zaskoczył Mycrofta. Wykazał zdumiewającą lojalność względem Sherlocka, chociaż spotkał go zaledwie parę dni wcześniej. Swego czasu starszy Holmes próbował opłacić Sherlockowi tak zwanych "przyjaciół", ludzi otaczających go na co dzień, wynajmujących mu mieszkanie, pracujących w policji, w szpitalu, w kostnicy. Wszystkie te próby Sherlock odkrywał po tygodniu, a po dwóch tygodniach uczestnicy sami rezygnowali ze swojej roli, stwierdzając, że za żadne pieniądze nie chcą mieć do czynienia z tym zmiennym, cynicznym, popapranym chamem.

Mycroft uczył się szybko, szybko też doszedł do wniosku, że musi wejść z osobami otaczającymi Sherlocka w inną niż ekonomiczna relację. Tak jak z Gregiem, tak jak z panią Hudson, która, jakkolwiek uroczo przytulna i łagodna, twardo odmówiła wszelkich gratyfikacji, oznajmiając, że Sherlock to wspaniały młody człowiek i chociaż ma nieco w głowie pokręcone, nie zasługuje na takie matactwa.

Ludzie otaczający Sherlocka siłą rzeczy otaczali też Mycrofta. I byli to specyficzni ludzie, zdolni do wypierania prawdy i ukrywania słonia pod kocykiem prawie tak jak Mycroft.

"Nie jestem twoją gosposią, skarbie!" odżegnywała się od swojej roli pani Hudson, po czym donosiła swoim współlokatorom domowej roboty placka drożdżowego.

"Nie jestem gejem!" wzbraniał się John, po czym umawiał się z kolejną szarą, nudną kobietą, aby zostawić ją przy pierwszej okazji, gdy tylko Sherlock zdecydował się wysłać mu smsa.

"Nie moja dywizja!" ogłaszał znad pączka Lestrade, po czym przesiadywał do późna w noc nad nieswoją robotą papierkową, ponieważ żal mu było zostawić rozgrzebane morderstwo w afekcie i nieszczęśliwego, zapłakanego mordercę, trzęsącego się w areszcie.

"Oczywiście, Mycroft. Ty jesteś taki odmienny od nas, maluczkich." ironizował Sherlock, słusznie odczytując z mimiki Mycrofta jego myśli. "Moja dieta ma się dobrze i bardzo mi służy. Nic nie wiem o tych czekoladowych batonikach, które zjadłem wczoraj w nocy."

Sherlock zawsze posiadał niezwykłe talenty aktorskie a podrobić nosowy, cichy głos Mycrofta potrafił wręcz idealnie. Anderson podniósł głowę znad trupa, zalegającego w kuchni pani Hudson, Donovan zatrzasnęła głośno lodówkę a Greg zamarł z pączkiem przy ustach. Mycroft poczuł, jak czerwienieją mu uszy. John złapał Sherlocka za rękaw, mitygując przyciszonym głosem a młodszy Holmes przewrócił oczyma, wbił dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza, ale już więcej nic nie powiedział.

Było coś w tych ludziach, w tym dziwnym, teatralnym otoczeniu Sherlocka. Mycroft obiecał sobie, że przyjrzy się temu bliżej, gdy tylko uprzątną nieboszczyka z kuchni na Baker Street a on sam wyjaśni królowej, dlaczego nie mógł uczestniczyć w jej podwieczorku.

/

I tak Sherlock razem z Johnem Watsonem i panią Hudson stworzył na Baker Street coś w rodzaju pokręconego, amorficznego stadła. Rychło w czas, ponieważ ostatnie wyskoki młodszego Holmesa spowodowały niejaką wyrwę w pracy Holmesa starszego. Oczywiście znajomi politycy, ministrowie i urzędnicy nie robili problemów. Zawdzięczali Mycroftowi zbyt wiele. Mimo to lepiej było nie wystawiać cierpliwości grubych ryb na zbyt długą próbę.

W zasadzie Mycroft był zadowolony, pokazał środowisku, że on sam ma także sprawy rodzinne i prawo do zawieszenia działalności. Z boku mogło się wydawać, że Mycroft Holmes nigdy nie ma czasu na urlop i nigdy czasu na urlop nie potrzebował. Pracoholik, lodowiec, gracz. Nie było dobrze być postrzeganym w tak jednowymiarowy, łatwy do przewidzenia sposób. Trochę poruszenia związanego z aferami rodzinnymi w wersji sherlockowej się przydało. Królowa opłaciła Mycrofta bardziej sowicie niż zazwyczaj i dała mu w ramach bezterminowego wynajmu klucze do swojej rezydencji letniej w Brighton. Minister skarbu także wygenerował cenny prezent, który Mycroft od razu złożył w banku i ubezpieczył na wysoką kwotę, ponieważ nie było sensu trzymać w pustej rezydencji złotego posążka Buddy, przemyconego z Chin.

Ludzie byli zabawni, jeżeli w grę wchodziły rodzinne problemy. Nagle stawali się nieco układniejsi, nieco bardziej elastyczni, nieco mniej profesjonalni. Mycroft lubi to wykorzystywać, przynajmniej z narowów Sherlocka wynikło dla niego coś dobrego.

"Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc." uprzejmie komentował Sherlock znad gazety. "To zawsze dobrze wspomóc starszego brata w dążeniach do zdobycia władzy nad światem."

Sherlock ostatnio lubił jeść śniadania z Johnem i nawet nieco przybrał na wadze. Doktor Watson siedział sobie obok młodszego Holmesa, najwyraźniej nieświadomy swojego zbawiennego wpływu na Sherlocka, i pojadał jajko na miękko, zagryzając tostem. Wyglądali dziwnie domowo, przy prostym, przykrytym ceratą kuchenną stole, łokieć w łokieć siedząc w swoich zmechaconych szlafrokach, pośród filiżanek bawarki, rogalików z dżemem wypieku pani Hudson i ogólnej atmosfery przytulnej drobnomieszczańskiej duchoty.

Mycroft odchrząknął. Nigdy nie czuł się dobrze w tego typu sceneriach. Były obce, wymagające i jak całe jego życie pokazywało, zupełnie niepotrzebne.

"Cieszę się, że mogę ofiarować ci złotą kartę, drogi bracie. Teraz, kiedy mieszkasz z normalnymi ludźmi sugeruję dbalszy dobór garderoby."

Sherlock nie przyjął prezentu, przyjął go za niego John i chwała bogu, ponieważ zbliżały się święta i mamusia życzyła sobie zobaczyć obu synów w Boże Narodzenie w możliwie najlepszym stanie. John to rozumiał i popierał. Jego znajomość z Mycroftem zaczęła się rozwijać, gdy doktor Watson doszedł do wniosku, że w swoim szarym, nudnym życiu potrzebuje kolorów, które wnosi Sherlock. Może nie było to łatwe, usłane różami życie, ale było ciekawie. John Watson zawsze przedkładał przygody nad komfort, inaczej nigdy nie wyruszyłby do Afganistanu, pocić się, krwawić i zabijać w imię amerykańskiego prawa do cudzej ropy.

Ogólnie pojawienie się Johna Watsona w życiu Sherlocka znormalizowało życie młodszego brata. Mycroft wykorzystał to, ze zdwojoną siłą pracując, zarabiając, układając plany i realizując je. Jeden po drugim rozwiązywał problemy i produkował kolejne propozycje, jak maszyna. Pruł przed siebie, nie dzieląc się obowiązkami z nikim. Anthea nawet zwróciła mu uwagę, że powinien wypocząć, chociaż jeden weekend.

"Za przeproszeniem, zajeździ się pan. Prawie nie wraca już pan do domu, żyje na kawie i ciasteczkach i śpi na kozetce w gabinecie."

Gdyby nie współpracował z Antheą dobre osiem lat, zwolniłby ją za taką impertynencję. Ale Anthea była dobrą, wierną pomocnicą, udowodniła to nie raz. I jeżeli ona, pierwszej wody przodownica pracy, zrośnięta niemal ze swoim blackberry, mówiła Mycroftowi, że potrzebuje on wypocząć, zapewne tak właśnie było.

Mycroft wstał zza biurka, przeciągnął się i spojrzał w podłużne kryształowe lustro, wiszące na prost. Ze srebrzystej tafli spojrzała na niego wymęczona, szara twarz o zaciętych złowrogo ustach i zapadniętych, podbitych sinawo oczach. Zaraz, zaraz, gdzieś już widział tego typu twarz...

"Antheo, masz oczywiście rację, moja droga. Może faktycznie powinienem wziąć parę dni wolnego. Rezydencja letnia królowej stoi pusta." pokiwał żałobnie głową Mycroft i rozpiął guzik u kołnierzyka koszuli. "Ale świat, podobnie jak giełda, nie śpi i jest nieobliczalny. Czy mógłbym prosić cię o szczególny nadzór moich projektów w ciągu następnych, powiedzmy, trzech dni? W razie potrzeby nie zawahaj się przerwać mi wypoczynku. Przyjadę natychmiast."

"Oczywiście, proszę pana." odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Anthea.

Byli już po imieniu od paru dobrych lat, od kiedy Anthea własnoręcznie wywlekła podtrutą tabletkami mamusię z rezydencji, spakowała do limuzyny i odwiozła do najlepszej, najdroższej i najbardziej niewidocznej publicznie kliniki psychiatrycznej. Mycroft bardzo Antheę cenił, we wszystkich jej postaciach. Miała co najmniej czternaście dowodów tożsamości i dwa razy tyle paszportów. Gdy zwracała się do Mycrofta proszę pana, świadczyło to o tym, że prędzej ziemia się zawali a ona własnoręcznie udusi ambasadora Kenii, niż przerwie urlop starszemu Holmesowi.

Mycroft to właśnie podziwiał w Anthei, jej poświęcenie dla sprawy.

Zresztą zbliżały się święta i czuł, że czas na chociaż chwilę odpoczynku. Znowu przestawał spać, znowu przestawał jeść, znowu czuł, że zbliża się jego cykliczny moment wypalenia. Zwykle zdarzał się właśnie na przełomie roku.

_ Przypilnujesz dla mnie Sherlocka, Greg? Będę wdzięczny. MH_

_ Próbujesz mnie znowu przekupić. Nieładnie. GL_

_ Wakacje, nagła potrzeba. Będę wdzięczny nieładnie, jeżeli to konieczne. MH_

_ LOL. OK. Baw się dobrze. GL_

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie napisać Gregowi, żeby przestał podpisywać każdy sms. Mycroft miał numer Lestrade na szybkim wybieraniu, podobnie jak numer królowej, premiera, Sherlocka, mamusi, pani Huston i doktora Watsona. Podpisy wydawały się niekonieczne, a jednak zarówno Greg jak i Mycroft je stosowali. Na pewno to coś znaczyło, ale nie miał teraz siły dociekać, co konkretnie.

Zbliżał się kryzys i Mycroft, jak zawsze potrzebował odizolować się maksymalnie od tego, co zwał swoim zwyczajnym życiem.

Zwiastuny zawsze były takie same. Nie mógł jeść, a potem w ramach wyrównywania poziomu cukru rzucał się na pierwsze lepsze słodycze, jedząc do oporu. Zaczynał mieć też problemy ze snem. Czasami Mycroft był tak zmęczony, że zasypiał od razu, kamiennym snem bez snów. Budził się, jakby wychodził z czarnej dziury, z wrażeniem, że spał jedynie chwilkę. Zdarzały się także gorsze noce, kiedy nie mógł zmrużyć oka a myśli, ułożone grzecznie przez cały dzień w swoich szufladkach, rozprostowywały się, wyrywały i goniły w kółko po głowie swojego właściciela. Lekarz mówił, że to przemęczenie, stres i permanentny stan napięcia, które nie puszcza nawet, jak pacjent jest u siebie w domu, bezpieczny, sam, nie wystawiony na żadne niedogodności. Sherlock mówił, że to nerwica i prędzej czy później dotknie to każdego Holmesa.

"Kup sobie kota i go głaszcz. Zrelaksujesz się." mawiała mamusia i czochrała swojego jamnika za uszami. "Podobno posiadanie zwierzaka uspokaja i spowalnia rytm serca. Poprawia krążenie krwi."

Mycroft nie miał czasu podlewać swojego kaktusa w sypialni, co dopiero dbać o zwierzaka. Służbę w swoim apartamencie zredukował do minimum, im mniej ludzi dookoła tym mniej zamachów jak pokazywała praktyka. Wolał nauczyć się sam gotować sobie proste dania albo bywać na obiadach w Diogenesie, niż być zatrutym w swojej własnej jadalni.

Zdarzało mu się nie spać przez trzy dni pod rząd. Krótkie drzemki na sofie w gabinecie, głowa wsparta na dłoniach, parzona ręcznie kawa. W takich chwilach wracanie do domu było trudne i starał się go unikać. Puste wnętrza, urządzone bogato ale z umiarem, nie używany salon i kominek, którego nigdy nie miał czasu rozpalić, sypialnia, pomimo kaloryferów, termoforów i grubych skarpet zimna jak kostnica.

Do świąt został mu tydzień. Zdąży zaszyć się bezpiecznie w Brighton i odreagować. Nie korzystał wtedy z usług psychoanalityka czy dietetyka, sam lizał swoje rany i powoli, krok po kroku, dochodził do siebie.

Spakował niezbędne rzeczy, kilka książek, parę dresów, garniturów, laptopa i kilka paczek ciastek tescowych. Anthea dostała szczegółowe wskazówki odnośnie prowadzenia całego biznesu podczas nieobecności szefa i w ramach zbyt wczesnego prezentu gwiazdkowego podarowała mu szalik. Ohydny, pasiasty, powyciągany szalik, stylizowany na robotę ręczną. Mycroft przyjął go z uśmiechem i utknął w najgłębszych zakamarkach walizki.

Wyruszył sam, swoim prywatnym samochodem, nie chcąc wzbudzać limuzyną podejrzeń i ściągać ciekawskich spojrzeń na rezydencję królowej. Gdy wyjeżdżał z Londynu śnieg padał rzadki i wątły, gdy dojeżdżał w okolice Brighton śnieg walił całymi płatami, utrudniając widoczność, zalepiając całą przednią szybę i blokując wycieraczki.

Mycroft zaklął soczyście. Wszystko to wyglądało jak scenariusz taniego filmu grozy. Samotny podróżny, nagła śnieżyca pośrodku pustkowia i zerowa widoczność. Mycroft zgrzytnął zębami, po czym zatrzymał się i wyszedł z samochodu, aby ręcznie odgarnąć śnieg z szyb. Przenikliwy wiatr wciskał mu się w szczeliny płaszcza, mróz szczypał po policzkach i w uszy i cholera, czemu schował ten przeklęty szalik od Anthei?

Mamrocząc inwektywy odnośnie zwariowanej pogody skrobaczką przejechał byle jak szyby samochodu. Śnieg wzmagał się, dookoła robiło się coraz ciemniej i tylko ogromne płaty białego puchy spadały coraz gęściej z fioletowego nieba, chaotycznie i bezwładnie pośród wyjącej wichury. Akurat musiał się zatrzymać pośrodku niczego, ani żadnych domów, ani stacji benzynowej, nic.

Wsiadł z powrotem do samochodu, wyziębiony i zły. Sprawdził, czy ma ze sobą szuflę do odgarniania śniegu i koc, posiadał tylko to drugie. Dobre i tyle, pomyślał zawsze pozytywny starszy Holmes, przekręcając kluczyki w stacyjce.

Właśnie wtedy okazało się, że samochód nie chce zapalić.

Mycroft powinien w tym momencie zostać w samochodzie, napić się kawy z termosu i zadzwonić po pomoc drogową. Powinien utrzymać ciepło i pilnować, żeby baterie w komórce mu nie siadły. Tak zrobiłby zrównoważony, spokojny, logiczny człowiek, ale Mycroft był już zmęczony byciem logicznym człowiekiem. W sposób całkowicie nieskoordynowany wyleciał z samochodu, nie pomny na rozpięty płaszcz i zgubione rękawiczki, i zaczął wrzeszczeć, kopiąc po oponach i zderzakach. Miał dość załatwiania wszystkiego samemu, dbania o wszystkich samemu, miał dość głupiej, samotnej zimy i zbliżających się bezsensownych świąt z podszytą fałszem rodzinką, która tylko czekała na potknięcie, aby potem móc je wykorzystać przeciwko tobie...

"Cholera jasna psia krew!"

Ból poczuł dopiero po chwili. Prawe kolano. Chyba ze starcia Mycrofta ze zderzakiem samochodu zwycięsko wyszedł zderzak. Mycroft upadł ciężko na śnieg, dysząc i wysapując z siebie gniew. Przekręcił się na plecy. Zimno wkradało się mu pod ubrania coraz śmielej, nie powinien zostawać tutaj na ziemi, powinien schronić się w aucie... jakoś nie miał na to energii.

Jego pierwszym numerem na szybkim wybieraniu był Greg. Mycroft nacisnął przycisk połączenia i z przerażającą pustką w głowie słuchał przez chwilę pikania centrali.

"Tak?" odezwał się w słuchawce ochrypły, zdecydowanie wczorajszy Grega.

"Tu Mycroft. Możesz po mnie przyjechać? Leżę na ziemi, w śniegu, około dwóch kilometrów od Brighton. Mam zwichnięte kolano, szyby zalepione śniegiem i szalik w neseserze. Nie mów nic Sherlockowi."

Przez długą chwilę po drugiej stronie linii panowała cisza. Mycroft zapatrzył się na fioletowo szare niebo nad sobą, z którego leciało coraz więcej płatków śniegu, i pomyślał, że Greg się rozłączy. Kurcze, on sam by się rozłączył, gdyby jakiś kretyn zadzwonił do niego w ten sposób.

"Zepsuł ci się samochód, Mycroft?" zapytał powoli Greg.

"Zepsuło mi się kolano. Prawe." udzielił enigmatycznej odpowiedzi Mycroft, czując wszechogarniającą potrzebę roześmiania się na cały głos. Lodowate śnieżynki lądowały mu na otwartych w uśmiechu ustach.

"Nigdzie się nie ruszaj. Wejdź do samochodu, nie wyłączaj telefonu. Już jadę." powiedział Greg i rozłączył się.

Mycroft z uśmiechem usiadł na ziemi i otrzepał poły płaszcza z pokrywy śnieżnej, która się tam stylowo uformowała. Śmiech wciąż buzował w nim, grożąc wybuchem, ale powstrzymał go. Było mu zimno, coraz zimniej. Płaszcz i spodnie nasiąkały lodowatą wodą. Przekręcił się niezgrabnie na czworaka i podniósł się, czepiając się rozpaczliwie samochodu. Kolano było jednym wielkim, tętniącym, rozognionym kawałkiem bolącego mięsa.

Wsiadł do samochodu i krzyknął, gdy zgiął kolano, siadając na fotelu. Przez moment świat zmienił się w wir puchatego śniegu, kurczowo zaciśniętych na kierownicy rąk i porwanego oddechu. Spokojnie, oddychaj. Greg zaraz przyjedzie, Greg nie zostawi samego swojego znajomego od pogodowych smsow. Jest na to zbyt solidny.

Samochód nadal nie chciał zapalić, ale nie było sensu ani możliwości sprawdzić co się dzieje pod maską. Greg się tym wszystkim zajmie. Uff, może jednak ktoś nad losem Mycrofta Holmesa czuwał. Poza samym Mycroftem Holmesem oczywiście.

end

by Homoviator 06/2012

Dajcie znać autorowi, czy się podobało :) Mystrade all the way ppl. 2 rozdziały będą.


	2. Chapter 2 Przedsionki piekielne

Roz.2

Przedsionki piekielne

Wieczność i chwila to jedno - obie można zmarnować

przysłowie chińskie

Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu. Nie wiedział ile siedział tak, zawieszony całym ciężarem na kierownicy, jak kukiełka, której przecięto sznurki. Było mu piekielnie zimno. Ślamazarnymi, spowolnionymi ruchami wyciągnął paskudny szalik od Anthei i zawinął się w niego, odkrywając, że chociaż obrzydliwy, jest w istocie niezwykle ciepły. W duchu obiecał Anthei najlepszy, najdroższy prezent gwiazdkowy, jaki sobie wymarzy. Wysączył prawie zimną resztkę kawy z termosu, wetknął nos w paskudny szalik i nie miał już siły na nic więcej, nagle kompletnie wyczerpany i skostniały. Czas wlókł się niemożebnie a śnieg padał coraz bardziej, gęsty i oblepiający całe szyby.

Patrzył tępo na białe połacie pól, pokrytych śnieżnym puchem i miał wrażenie, że jest na świecie całkowicie sam. Było w tym coś pocieszającego ale i przerażającego jednocześnie.

Z odrętwienia wyrwał go dźwięk jego własnego telefonu. Greg. Z niejaką trudnością utrzymując uniesione powieki i usiłując skoncentrować się nieco, odebrał. Głos Grega był przyciszony i konkretny.

"Mycroft. Nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów i udawaj, że to zwykła konwersacja. Jesteś obserwowany, twoje połączenia telefoniczne także. Awaria samochodu nie jest przypadkiem. Jesteś właśnie celem ataku. Nie wiemy czego chcą, ale sądząc z funduszy na pewno nie służą królowej Anglii."

"Wspaniale." wymamrotał Mycroft, pocierając dłonią brzeg nosa i zaciskając szczęki. "Jeżeli to żart jak bóg w niebiesiech, podwyższę wam podatki."

"Jeszcze bardziej niż teraz?" zapytał z humorem Greg, ale w jego głosie dało się wyczuć napięcie. "Szczegóły wyjaśnię ci później, Mycroft. Teraz konkrety. Za jakieś piętnaście minut podjadą do ciebie trzy samochody, będą chcieli cię przechwycić. Jak z twoją mobilnością? Możesz chodzić?"

"Mogę kuśtykać." odpowiedział Mycroft smętnie. "Pójdę z nimi. Nie raz mnie już porywano i zawsze odstawiano mnie potem grzecznie do domu."

"Jesteś cudotwórcą czy kaznodzieją?"

"Nie. Mam niezaprzeczalny urok osobisty."

"Mycroft, to nie żarty." odezwał się pośród statycznych trzasków Lestrade. Więc czemu żartujesz, pomyślał Mycroft, ale nie powiedział nic na głos. Greg był w sposób widoczny wkręcony w swoją rolę ratownika.

"Sherlock odkrył zasadzkę, którą na ciebie zastawiono całkiem przez przypadek. Porywacze nie znali mojego numeru, to ich zmyliło i zostawili za sobą w sieci ślady. Duże pieniądze, z kilku funduszów rozsianych po świecie. Organizacja której nie można zlokalizować, nie wiadomo rządowa czy terrorystyczna. Nie sądzę, żebyś się z tego wykpił jakąkolwiek gadką. Jesteś sam i musisz uciekać. Wyrzuć komórkę oficjalną, weź zapasową. Podobno masz, Sherlock mówi, że ją namierzy."

Mycroft położył dłoń na zamarzniętej szybie samochodowego okna i przez moment studiował ją intensywnie.

"Znajdźcie mnie, zanim zamarznę."

"Znajdziemy cię, zanim dojdziesz do kolejnej jezdni. Kieruj się na południe. Trzymaj się."

Mycroft rozłączył się i przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się w ścianę śniegu, otaczającą go ze wszystkich stron. Zebrał się w sobie, nastroszył i złapał za klamkę drzwi samochodowych. Kurcze, przecież ćwiczył w swojej prywatnej siłowni w rezydencji, jeżeli trzeba było, potrafił użyć siły. Oby tylko kolano wytrzymało.

Wysiadł z samochodu i o mało nie upadł, gdy porywisty wiatr i zimno uderzyły go z całej mocy. Zapiął szczelnie płaszcz, owinął się szalikiem i ze złością cisnął komórką najdalej jak mógł. Zacisnął dłoń na zapasowym telefonie, schowanym w kieszeni płaszcza i zaczął swoją żałosną ucieczkę. Kilka pierwszych chwiejnych kroków udowodniło, że owszem, kolano jest zepsute i to dość poważnie. Nie miał czasu się teraz tym przejmować, trzeba było uciekać.

Zaparł się w sobie, zawziął. Kto jak kto ale Mycroft Holmes miał pod dostatkiem silnej woli i byle śnieżyca i uraz kolana nie przeszkodzi mu w dotarciu w bezpieczne miejsce. Może nie posiadał wielkich mięśni i ogromnej wytrzymałości długodystansowych biegaczy, ale był uparty. Z nosem utkniętym w szaliku, klnąc w myślach na swoją przedświąteczną nieuwagę, Mycroft Holmes zaczął iść na południe. Dookoła niego rozciągał się szarobiały krajobraz, jak pocztówka z chińskim drzeworytem, misterny, ostry i groźny. Mycroft zwykle podział naturę z oddali, z bezpiecznego miejsca w limuzynie, albo z altany w ogrodzie. Nie był fanem sportów ekstremalnych. W zasadzie nie był fanem żadnych sportów, wyznając zasadę, że elita kraju powinna być kanapowcami, jedzącymi niskotłuszczowe potrawy, uczęszczającymi na masaże i łykającymi tabletki obniżające cholesterol.

Sherlock, zawsze szczuplejszy, bardziej wysportowany i giętki, zwykle naśmiewał się ze swojego nieruchawego brata. Po tej akcji jak nic także będzie miał wiele kąśliwych komentarzy w zanadrzu...

Trzy samochody pojawiły się na horyzoncie, gdy Mycroft dokuśtykał do pola oddalonego o dwie miedze od jezdni, na której zostawił auto. Gdy był już w niewielkim, jedlinowym lasku pojawiły się też dwa małe pługi śnieżne i jeden jeep. Musieli być zdesperowani, aby wysłać tego typu pościg. Mycroft zaciskał zęby i kuśtykał z uporem na przód, ignorując kolano. Ból był wygłuszony zimnem, ale wciąż obecny i gotowy unieruchomić go kompletnie. Trzeba było uważać na kroki, a tymczasem wszędzie tylko grudy lodu, śniegu i zamarzniętego błota. Cholera by ten przeklęty dzień!...

Profesjonalnie go podeszli, niezauważalnie dla jego systemu ochronnego wybadali, kiedy wyjeżdża, którą trasę obierze. W tym śniegu sprzątnęli by go razem z samochodem i nawet pies by nie zaszczekał na tym pustkowiu.

Musieli go zobaczyć, bo czterech ubranych na czarno jegomościów ruszyło jego śladem przez pola. Nie pozwolił sobie na panikę, na przyspieszenie kroku czy też bieg. Jeżeli teraz by się wywrócił, złapaliby go jak nic a tak utrzymywał przynajmniej jakąś przewagę. Oby Greg i jego ekipa faktycznie czekali przy kolejnej jezdni. Starał się nie patrzeć za siebie tylko starannie stawiać kroki i wykorzystać swoją przewagę.

Teraz widział, co Greg miał na myśli. Z tego porwania Mycroft tak łatwo by się nie uwolnił za pomocą słów. Ludzie, którzy go ścigali mieli sprawne, szybkie i zdecydowane ruchy zabójców. Nie strzelali, nie marnowali naboi w taką pogodę.

To go trochę zaniepokoiło. Dotychczas był porwany dobre dwadzieścia razy i w większości były to pomyłki nawiedzonych polityków, którzy nie odrobili lekcji, albo nieudolni przestępcy, szukający łatwych pieniędzy, czytaj, wielkiego okupu. Mycroft załatwiał ich wszystkich jedną, dość krótką konwersacją. Najpotężniejszą bronią starszego Holmesa był jego język i logika, to i odpowiednie wpływy pozwalały mu spokojnie nakłonić "porywaczy" od odstąpienia od swoich wyssanych z palca planów. Tutaj jednak... tutaj na pustkowiu pod Brighton, pośród śnieżycy i dmącego jak szalony wiatru z zabójcami nie patyczkującymi się w żaden sposób, Mycroft nie mógł użyć swojej elokwencji. Coś mówiło mu także, że elokwencją tych napastników nie pokona.

Mycroft zgrzytnął zębami i nie ustawał w wytrwałym, choć wciąż boleśnie powolnym marszu. Śnieg walił zewsząd, wirując wściekłe dookoła i zmniejszając widoczność.

Wybuch za plecami. Nie odwrócił się, zasłonił głowę i przyspieszył kroku. Zaczęli miotać jakimiś małego zasięgu granatami. Chcieli go skutecznie unieruchomić, nieważne za jaką cenę... Przy drugim wybuchu popełnił błąd. Zaczął biec.

Coś przesunęło mu się w kolanie. Krzyknął, upadł. Ból z warkotem przetoczył się nad nim ogłuszającą falą, zostawiając go spoconego jak mysz pomimo mrozu, bez tchu i bez sił. Gdy otworzył oczy leżał twarzą w błocie, dysząc głośno i sapiąc. Czarno biały krajobraz, szarobure niebo z którego walił śnieg, atakujący ze wszystkich stron na raz wiatr, to wszystko było jak zły sen. Mycroft zamknął oczy i obwisł bezwładnie. A potem ktoś złapał go za ramię i szarpnął, zmuszając do uniesienia głowy.

Nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Grega, nie mógł zebrać myśli. Niebieskie oczy, siwiejące włosy i mocne ręce. Przez dłuższą chwilę świat był tylko wirem huczącej, wbijającej się igłami w głowę szarości. Gdy Mycroft doszedł jako tako do siebie odkrył, że Lestrade biegnie a on sam dynda bezwładnie, przerzucony mu przez ramię jak worek kartofli. Z twarzą wbitą w szorstki materiał zimowej kurty i okropne sztuczne futerko kaptura. Bezwładnie majtał kończynami i usiłował nie jęczeć. Lestrade biegł a kolano Mycrofta podskakiwało w rytm jego kroków, boleśnie wyginając się i poruszając.

To cud, że jakieś połamane chrząstki resztek stawu kolanowego nie wystawały Mycroftowi z nogawki.

"...Greg... Wo...lniej..."

"Nie ma takiej opcji."

Przez moment chyba stracił przytomność, bo następną rzeczą jaką pamiętał, był mercedes Grega i policyjny kordon ustawiony na jezdni jak pionki na szachownicy. Wszystko wirowało w śnieżnej zadymce i ginęło w śniegu. Wydawało mu się, że widzi płaszcz Sherlocka, zbliżający się do niego szybko, szarobure włosy Johna. Skulił się, wparł twarz w kurtkę Grega i odetchnął głęboko... Nie miał teraz na to siły, nie miał siły na nic...

Greg wyczuł chyba jego dyskomfort, bo pomógł Mycroftowi wsiąść do samochodu, zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, po czym stawił czoła Sherlockowi, który nagle się przy jego starym mercedesie zmaterializował. Mycroft oparty czołem o lodowatą szybę patrzył tępo na swojego brata, jego doktora Watsona i Lestrade. Szumiało mu w głowie, noga drżała samoistnie, zapewne nerwy. Greg mówił coś szybkim, cichym głosem a im dłużej mówił, tym Sherlock bardziej przysuwał się do Johna i odsuwał się od mercedesa. Interpretacja była prosta, nawet dla kogoś w tak newralgicznym stanie jak Mycroft. Sherlock chciał porozmawiać ze swoim bratem i dowiedzieć się szczegółów o zamachu, Lestrade nie dał się nabrać na gadki o rodzinie w wykonaniu Sherlocka a John widząc stan Mycrofta, po prostu odciągnął swojego współlokatora.

Mycroft sięgnął zgrabiałą dłonią do kieszeni swojego na poły zamarzniętego płaszcza. Wyciągnął komórkę. Jeszcze działała, o dziwo, pomimo wstrząsów, upadków, wody i śniegu. Wysłał smsa do Anthei i dokładnie pół minuty później otrzymał odpowiedź. Wyłączył komórkę, upuścił ją na podłogę samochodu i zrobił głęboki oddech. Coś bolało go pod żebrami.

Zamknął oczy i otworzył je dopiero, gdy Greg wrócił, wsiadł do auta i trzasnął z mocą drzwiami.

"Jedziemy do szpitala."

"Jedziemy do rezydencji królowej, ale jesiennej a nie letniej." udzielił informacji Mycroft, starając się oddychać płytko, aby nie budzić bólu czającego się pod żebrami. "Wjedź na drogę E 130 i podążaj na zachód. Na rozgałęzieniu A 45 będzie czekała na nas eskorta, która odwiezie nas do jesiennej posiadłości królowej."

"Gdzie jest ta posiadłość."

"Nie mogę powiedzieć."

"Mycroft, powinieneś jechać do szpitala. Wyglądasz strasznie, twoje kolano zgina się w sposób niemożliwy anatomicznie i krwawisz ze skroni."

Faktycznie. Mycroft wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął sobie policzka i szczęki. Lepka, zasychająca obrzydliwymi grudkami maź sączyła mu się spomiędzy włosów nad uchem. Widocznie ostatni upadek podczas tej brawurowej ucieczki uszkodził go bardziej, niż sądził.

"Sherlock chciał cię zabrać do szpitala od razu."

"Sherlock?..."

"No nie, w zasadzie John." uśmiechnął się krzywo Greg. "Sherlock chciał najpierw wypytać o detale napaści. Powiedziałem mu, żeby się pieprzył i zabieram cię do szpitala."

"Zabierasz mnie do rezydencji królowej. Greg, to bardzo miło z twojej strony, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale wszystko jest już zaaranżowane. Mój osobisty lekarz będzie tam na mnie czekał..."

Zabrakło mu tchu. Kłucie pod żebrami przybrało na mocy, rozrastając się do pełnowymiarowego, paraliżującego bólu. Greg zapuścił silnik i wprawnie ruszył z miejsca, widocznie przyzwyczajony do jeżdżenia po oblodzonych powierzchniach.

"Wolę, żeby najpierw obejrzeli cię w szpitalu Mycroft. Potem możemy cię odwieźć gdzie sobie życzysz..."

Mycroft już zaczynał protestować, ale przenikliwy dzwonek komórki odezwał się ostrym, świdrującym w głowie dźwiękiem. Greg odebrał telefon, przez parę chwil słuchał co ktoś do niego mówił, następnie rozłączył się bez pożegnania. Anthea, terroryści albo Sherlock...

"Twoja Anthea potrafi być niezwykle przekonująca." powiedział z uśmiechem Greg zmieniając pas jezdni i kierując się na zachód.

Mycroft także uśmiechnął się, chociaż w jego obecnym stanie zapewne wyglądało to żałośnie.

"Tak... Anthea... zawsze szczycę się jej precyzją i elokwencją."

"Owszem, owszem. Precyzyjnie i elokwentnie powiedziała mi, że jeżeli nie przywiozę cię na miejsce w ciągu godziny osobiście urwie mi jaja i przypnie z powrotem zszywaczem biurowym a potem zapostuje dokumentację z tego niezwykłego wydarzenia na blogu Johna."

"Jak wspomniałem... elokwentna."

"Niezwykle. Nie mów już nic Mycroft, widać, że coś cię w płucach boli i lepiej tego nie ruszaj. Płuca to nie kolano, może być groźnie."

Greg stanowczo sprzeciwił się relacjonowaniu całego zdarzenia, wymienianiu grup terrorystycznych i całego ich planu porwania jednego z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi na świecie. Mycroft nie naciskał, nie miał na to siły. W końcu oklapł bez tchu na fotelu, oparł głowę o szybę i zamknął oczy. Koszmar się kończył, wszystko wracało do normy, trzeba będzie podjąć odpowiednie kroki, aby taka sytuacja nigdy więcej się nie wydarzyła. Trzeba też wytropić tych terrorystów i ich organizację, a potem zmiażdżyć w ramach pokazówki dla innych tego typu organizacji. Mycroft Holmes nie był kimś z kim można było w ten sposób pogrywać. Świat przestępczy i polityczny wkrótce się o tym dowiedzą.

Greg zaklął, przekręcił coś z trzaskiem, a potem melodyjny rock popłynął z wiekowego radyjka samochodowego. Mycroft słuchał go z roztargnieniem. Kiedyś, dawno dawno temu na uniwersytecie znajomi studenci zapraszali go na przysiadówki i słuchanie muzyki. Zawsze odmawiał, zawsze miał wrażenie, że prędzej czy później wykorzystają to przeciwko niemu. Zapewne się nie mylił, ale też niewiele użył z tego osławionego studenckiego życia. Melancholijna ballada rockowa przeszła w rześki, skoczny rock. Mycroft nie protestował, gdy Lestrade zarzucił na niego pomarańczowy koc i swoją własną kurtkę ze sztucznym futerkiem na kapturze.

Z tego, gdy dojechali na miejsce spotkania z Antheą i kordonem ochroniarzy jej królewskiej mości, Mycroft był tylko w połowie przytomny. Miał wrażenie że śni, poruszał się jak w wodzie, spowolniony i nieważki, a dziwne myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie, enigmatyczne i zabawne. Greg pochylający się nad nim i obejmujący go, wynoszący go w otwartą, ciemną, zimną przestrzeń. Kaptur Grega smyrający sztucznym futrem po policzkach. Szybkie, przyciszone słowa Sherlocka. Blada twarz Anthei, okolona grubym szalem i jej niezawodny, wszechobecny blackberry, wciąż pikający wściekle. Granatowe, czyste nocne niebo, bez jednej chmurki i mróz, który kąsał bezlitośnie uszy, policzki, nos.

"Jeżeli byłbyś tak uprzejmy, zabierz go do siebie Greg. Zajmiemy się resztą. Przepraszam za kłopot."

/

Obudził się w obcym pokoju. Był zbyt słaby, żeby się tym przejąć. Powieki same mu opadały, nawet nie próbował kogoś zawołać. Prawdopodobnie był bezpieczny. Pamiętał, że Greg dowiózł go w końcu do Anthei. Reszta była dość zamazana.

Pokój w którym leżał był niewielki, skromnie urządzony, niemal zgrzebny, ale miał wspaniałe, wysokie okna, obecnie zasłonięte ciężkimi, fioletowymi zasłonami. Na etażerce stały książki i zdjęcia. Mycroft nie mógł się wystarczająco skupić, żeby się im przyjrzeć. Poruszył się pod przykryciem. Zwykłe kołdry średniej klasy, pościel przyjemnie bawełniana i mocna, ciepła, nie tak delikatna jak jedwabie. Bandaż na głowie i bandaż na klatce piersiowej, oba zaciśnięte mocno, opatrunek unieruchamiający. Szycie na skroni. Odsunął kołdrę, oglądając swoje nogi, smętnie wystające z nienależących do niego piżamowych spodni.

Kolanem obawiał się poruszyć, więc po prostu zostawił je w spokoju. Póki go nie czuł, było ok, mógł w tym stanie spokojnie przehibernować do końca zimy. Zaczynał ponownie zasypiać, gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich Greg. W szarych spodniach od dresu, białym podkoszulku i z kubkiem kawy w dłoni.

"Obudziłeś się już. Świetnie. Zadzwonię po twojego doktora."

"... Słu...cham?"

"Anthea dała mi numer doktora Bruchnera. Obejrzał cię, opatrzył a potem odwieźliśmy cię do mojego domu. Okazało się, że jesienna posiadłość królowej także została obsadzona czujkami. Zrobili na ciebie istną obławę. Trzeba było umieścić cię gdzieś, gdzie zwykle nie przebywasz... Przyjaciele, dalsza rodzina."

Mycroft nie miał przyjaciół. Miał współpracowników a tych lepiej było w nic nie mieszać.

Greg odstawił kubek na etażerce obok zdjęć, podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim. Mycroft nic nie powiedział, o nic nie poprosił, ale Lestrade sam odgadł co robić. Był nadspodziewanie delikatny, gdy pomógł starszemu Holmesowi usiąść na łóżku i napić się wody ze stojącej na nocnym stoliku filiżanki.

"Wody nie podaje się we filiżance." zauważył ochrypłym głosem Mycroft.

"U mnie wodę podaje się w tym, co podwinie mi się pod rękę." sparował Greg i odstawił z brzękiem filiżankę.

Przez moment w milczeniu patrzyli na siebie.

"Zwykle nie przebywam w prywatnych domach funkcjonariuszy policji..." zaczął Mycroft i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Taki niewielki wysiłek, a on sapał jak po górskiej wspinaczce.

"Cicho być, Mycroft. Mogłem pomóc to pomogłem, tyle w temacie. Anthea z chęcią zabrałaby cię do siebie, ale jej dom też namierzono."

"Sherlock?..."

"Sherlock odkrył, że całą zasadzkę zaaranżował Moriarty. Oraz, co należy dodać, bardzo się o ciebie martwił." Greg uśmiechnął się pod nosem. "Dopiero John wziął go za kark i zawiózł na Baker Street."

"Nie wierzę..."

"No ja też nie wierzyłem, a jednak. Sherlock boi się... że straci kogoś ze swojej siatki ludzi, którzy powstrzymują go przed szaleństwem. Jesteś w tej siatce jednym z mocniejszych ogniw, więc się nie dziw..."

Greg mówił coś jeszcze, ale Mycroft już zapadał w sen. Ktoś naciągnął mu kołdrę pod brodę, opatulił dodatkowym kocem i zgasił światło, wychodząc po cichu z sypialni. Zasnął nie wiedząc nawet kiedy i jak, z zapachem lawendy w nosie i pustką w głowie.

/

Doktor Bruchner obwieścił Mycroftowi, że ma lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, pęknięte trzy żebra i zerwane więzadło łękotkowe. To ostatnie przysparzało najwięcej problemów, ponieważ pomimo rentgena i nieinwazyjnych badań nadal nie wiadomo było, jak głębokie jest uszkodzenie. Jedno było pewne. Parę tygodni Mycroft będzie musiał wyrzec się wizyt na siłowni i ograniczyć wychodzenie z domu.

"Wypoczynek, tutaj innej rady nie ma." z uprzejmym uśmiechem mówił doktor Bruchner, zaufany lekarz rodzinny Holmesów, starszy szpakowaty pan po sześćdziesiątce. "Jeżeli nie posłuchasz, a już widzę jak to planujesz, skończysz w gipsie i potrzebna będzie operacja. Nie możesz tego zlekceważyć Mycroft. Nie młodniejesz a kontuzje kolan ciągną się latami i zawsze wracają."

Mycroft przyznał doktorowi rację i zmusił się do zaprzestania kombinacji jak uwolnić się z domowego aresztu. Mógł przecież pracować siedząc w biurze, to nie obciążałoby mu kolana, a krótka przejażdżka limuzyną z pewnością nie spowoduje większych skutków ubocznych... tylko Mycroft na własnej skórze przekonał się jak gra Moriarty i kolejna ucieczka, nie ważne czy na pustkowiu czy w centrum Londynu, była z uszkodzonym kolanem po prostu niemożliwa. Zarówno Greg jak i doktor Bruchner sprytnymi słowy kazali Holmesowi zaszyć się gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu i siedzieć cicho, póki Sherlock nie rozprawi się z Moriarty`m.

Bezpiecznym miejscem jak się zdaje była właśnie zapasowa sypialnia w domku Grega.

Mycroft wiedział o Moriarty`m już od dobrych dwóch lat. Widział jak Jim rośnie w siłę, śledził jego przestępcze konsultacje oraz transfery pieniężne. Ludzie tego pokroju po prostu czasami pojawiali się na arenie międzynarodowej i niewiele można było z nimi zrobić. Sprytni i przebiegli wariaci, inteligentni szaleńcy, umysły działające poza systemem, wyzwolone z niego a więc nie poddające się regułom. Można ich było uwięzić, torturować i zabić, ale zawsze wiązało się to z większym ryzykiem. Tego typu ludzie myśleli poza utartymi schematami i jak chcieli wysadzić siedzibę parlamentu angielskiego to to robili, bez mrugnięcia okiem, bez drgnięcia ust. Zwykle mieli też w zanadrzu piętrowe plany. Mycroft dotarł do trzeciego piętra planu awaryjnego Jima i samo to groziło już międzynarodowym kryzysem ekonomicznym. A plan Moriarty`ego miał znacznie więcej pięter.

Oby Sherlock poradził sobie z Jimem. Mycroft ze swoim rozwalonym w chwili słabości kolanem schowa się teraz w cień i będzie pracował w ukryciu. Tak jak lubi. Przy okazji możne też wymiga się od bożonarodzeniowego spotkania z rodziną. Tak, to bardzo dobry pomysł.

"Greg. Serdecznie dziękuję za gościnę, ale nie będę tutaj mógł zostać. Narażę ciebie i twoją rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo."

Greg, nadal w swoim podomowym dresie, usiadł na fotelu obok łóżka Mycrofta i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale wciąż był czujny. Chyba nigdy tak naprawdę się nie rozluźniał. Mycroft podziwiał go za tą cechę, jednocześnie było mu go żal.

"Spoko, Mycroft. Możesz zostać." oznajmił mocno Greg, zakładając ramiona na piersi i mierząc Holmesa spokojnym wejrzeniem.

"Nie chcę przeszkadzać. Twoja żona." zaczął Mycroft niezgrabnie, kurcze, jego elokwencja ucierpiała karmiona tymi wszystkimi przeciwbólowymi prochami. Greg przerwał mu z westchnieniem.

"Żona wręczyła mi dwa dni temu pozew rozwodowy. Niezgodność charakterów czy jakoś. Nieważne, w każdym razie dom idzie na sprzedaż. Żona wyniosła się do swojego lowelasa i póki co jestem tutaj sam. Całym rozwodowym bajzlem zajmę się po świętach."

A więc prywatny detektyw, którego Mycroft zatrudnił, żeby wyśledził niewierną żonę Grega sprawdził się w stu procentach. Holmes nie chciał rozgłosu, chciał załatwić sprawę po cichu, żeby nie sprawiać Gregowi bólu większego niż to konieczne. Wielką pogróżką i niewielką sumą pieniędzy zmusił latawicę do opuszczenia męża, podziału majątku i odstąpienia od jakichkolwiek alimentów.

Nikt nie będzie wykorzystywał kogoś tak przydatnego i lojalnego jak Lestrade. Nikt poza Holmesem oczywiście.

Greg zapatrzył się ponuro w okno. Mycroft wyprostował się oficjalnie na swoim posłaniu i łagodnym, cichym tonem wymruczał.

"Przykro mi."

Greg roześmiał się zdławionym głosem.

"A mnie, widzisz, nie było przykro. Bałem się, że będzie, ale nie było. Nie chcę o tym mówić."

"To zrozumiałe." przytaknął Mycroft i zapadł się głębiej w piernaty. "Ale może wolisz być teraz sam, a nie z rannym politykiem, zalegającym ci w sypialni."

"Sam byłem już od tak dawna, że zapomniałem jak jest być z kimś." zauważył gorzko Greg. "Możesz zostać. Anthea się zgodziła, załatwiła strażników i ochroniarzy, obserwujących mój dom."

"To nie może być wygodne, taka inwigilacja..."

"Nie przeszkadza mi to. Przyjemniej mi, jak nie siedzę sam i nie myślę. Nienawidzę świąt."

Był samotny, samolubny w swej samotności i mówił szczerze. Jakież niezwykle fascynujące zjawisko stanowił Greg Lestrade, ten lojalny, porzucony pracoholik wbity w podomowy, wyciągnięty na kolanach dres, znoszący z anielską cierpliwością wybryki Sherlocka, zamieszkujący okropny, zapewne wybrany przez zdradliwą żonę domek.

"Oszukiwałem się, że może jeszcze coś się da naprawić. Ale zmęczyłem się tymi próbami. Mówią, że stare psy nie uczą się nowych sztuczek. Ja nigdy nie nauczyłem się starych, nie wspominając o nowych. Chyba związki to nie dla mnie. Przepraszam, to nie twoja sprawa, nie chcę ci zawracać głowy."

Mycroft słuchał słów Lestrade, instynktownie szukając ukrytego planu i interesów Anthei, Sherlocka i brytyjskiego rządu, ale nie znalazł niczego takiego. Greg faktycznie nie chciał zostać sam, udzielenie schronienia narażonemu na ataki terrorystyczne koledze były akuratnim remedium na rozwodowego kaca i matnię zbliżających się świąt. Greg owszem, posiadał w zaproszeniu Mycrofta w gościnę swój własny interes, było nim nie pozostawanie samemu. To akurat Mycroft był w stanie zrozumieć. No i faktycznie, nikt nie będzie go szukał w niezbyt gustownym domku na obrzeżach Londynu, w dzielnicy średniej warstwy klasy średniej

"Zostanę, jeżeli nie sprawi ci to większego kłopotu, Greg." jakoś dziwnie było mówić to bez wydźwięku ironicznego. To nie była grzecznościowa figura retoryczna, tylko prawda. Lestrade wyświadczał przysługę Mycroftowi a Mycroft faktycznie korzystał z jego uprzejmości. Zadziwiające, zaskakujące. Fascynujące.

Greg westchnął głęboko i oklapł na swoim fotelu.

"Jak już mówiłem, nie ma sprawy. Nie gęś się, Mycroft. Zapraszam szczerze."

"Dziękuję, Greg. Za tą akcję pod Brighton też, Sherlock sam na pewno narobiłby więcej hałasu. Także dziękuję i oczywiście, odwdzięczę się."

"To brzmi jak pogróżka." uśmiechnął się ponuro Greg, na co Mycroft przewrócił oczyma i pokiwał głową.

"Czy mężczyzna z rozwalonym kolanem , szwami na skroni i pękniętymi żebrami może być groźny?"

"Tak, jeżeli jest tobą." Greg uśmiechnął się nieco bardziej przyjemnym, nieco bardziej szczerym uśmiechem. Żwawy błysk mignął w niebieskich oczach i zgasł równie szybko jak się pojawił. Mycroft w duchu obiecał sobie, że była pani Lestrade na cito dostanie nakaz eksmisji z Londynu i okolic. Powody nieważne, cena nieważna. Holmes zapadł się w poduszki, z trudem podtrzymując opadające powieki.

"Pochlebiasz mi, Greg. Teraz jednak... czuję, że muszę się przespać... Anthea wie, czego mi trzeba, zorganizuje wszystko..."

Greg łypnął na Mycrofta podejrzliwie i zmrużył oczy.

"Bylebyś mi z tym swoim komputerem nie zaczął z kuchni podbijać świata."

Mycroft uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

"Greg, proszę. Do podbicia świata wystarczy mi komórka z bluetoothem."

/

I tak zaczął się jeden z dziwniejszych tygodni w życiu Mycrofta Holmesa, co samo w sobie było dość niezwykłe i jednocześnie boleśnie typowe. Mycroft nie lubił niespodzianek, unikał ich i zawsze był odpowiednio na nie przygotowany. Na zamieszkanie w jednorodzinnym domku z trzeszczącymi drzwiami, niechętnym do współpracy bojlerem i rozwodnikiem in spe przygotowany nie był.

Greg pierwszego dnia unikał kontaktów z Mycroftem, widocznie pouczony przez Antheę, żeby nie przeszkadzać w procesie rekonwalescencji. Mycroft pobawił się internetem, wysłał wszystkie potrzebne meile, zostawił na forum Sherlocka komentarz, że bardzo dziękuje swojemu młodszemu bratu za troskę i inwigilację jego urządzeń mobilnych. Następnie zdrzemnął się, zjadł pożywny i nudny obiad, składający się z gotowanej marchewki, odtłuszczonych kotletów i pure z groszku, i zatęsknił. Było to dla Mycrofta tak nowe odczucie, że z początku tłumaczył je sobie jako nudę. Nudził się, zamknięty w tej prostej sypialni, z uszkodzonym kolanem, proszkami przeciwbólowymi i laptopem. Tylko Mycroft nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz się nudził. Nawet podczas lotów samolotem, nawet podczas krótkich przerw na lunch zawsze coś ciekawego czytał, albo wyszukiwał, zawsze miał się czym zająć. Teraz było inaczej, teraz także mógł to wszystko robić ale jakoś było mu z tym niewygodnie.

Po godzinie gapienia się na wygaszacz laptopa doszedł do wniosku, że to tęsknota. Za wypróbowanym, ustalonym latami rutynowym działaniem, za ogromnymi śniadaniami i wieczorną samotnością. Nie mógł robić tego co zwykle, gdy druga istota ludzka siedziała sobie dwie ściany dalej w kuchni i odgrzewała sobie obiad, słuchając przyciszonego kurtuazyjnie rocka. Greg zdawał się być fanem tego rodzaju brzmienia. Mycroft zapisał sobie w telefonie przypomnienie, aby zakupić mu bilety w pierwszych rzędach na jakiś doby koncert.

"Mogę się przyłączyć?" zapytał Mycroft. Zebrał się w sobie, ochrzanił się mentalnie, że jest niezdecydowanym głupcem, i zawlókł się do kuchni do Grega. Kuśtykał widać zadziwiająco pięknie, bo Lestrade zagapił się na niego jak sarna w światła nadjeżdżającego tira a potem bez słów podsunął mu krzesło.

Mycroft nawet nie udawał, że krótka podróż z sypialni do kuchni go nie zmęczyła. Usiadł na zaoferowanym krześle i przez chwilę koncentrował się na oddechu. Kolano nie bolało, gdy go nie ruszał, ale też dość ciężko było nie ruszać nogą. Nawet leżąc można było sprawić sobie ból, o chodzeniu nie wspominając.

Greg odchrząknął, zakrzątnął się przy kuchence i postawił przed Mycroftem kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Za oknami padał gęsty śnieg, ale nie taki jak na odludziu pod Brighton. Śnieg ujarzmiony, miejski i już nie tak groźny. Taki śnieg mógł zamrozić londyńską komunikację, zerwać parę przewodów wysokiego napięcia i spowodować pęknięcia kostki brukowej w chodnikach, ale nie był w stanie pozbawić życia kogoś, kto był na zimę przygotowany. Greg najwyraźniej był, wszystkie parapety okienne, podjazdy i niewielki, w większości wybetonowany ogródek były starannie oczyszczone ze śniegu, kaloryfery odkręcone a na kuchence stał sporych rozmiarów garnek z czekoladą.

"Dziękuję." powiedział Mycroft i spróbował czekolady. Była doprawiona kardamonem, gęsta i bardzo słodka.

"Prawdziwe mleko. Greg, jesteś człowiekiem tradycji."

Lestrade zmarszczył zabawnie nos i usiadł obok Mycrofta.

"Czekolada na mleku z proszku, albo jeszcze gorzej, z zabielaczem, to dla mnie nie czekolada. Jestem oldschoolowy, nie lubię zastępników."

Mycroft powstrzymał się od stwierdzenia, że to co Greg bierze za prawdziwą czekoladę to podróbka, owszem, dość dobra, ale dla mas, które nie miały okazji spróbować oryginału, prawdziwej, roztopionej czekolady. Nie wyrobu czekoladowo podobnego, nie oszukanego miksu. Na prawdziwą czekoladę zwykłego zjadacza chleba po prostu nie było stać. Zabawne, ponieważ zabielacze i brak prawdziwego mleka zdarzały się i w najdroższych kawiarniach. Serwowali w nich prawdziwą czekoladę, ale paprali ją półproduktami. Kultura masowa. Aby skorzystać z jej dobrodziejstw trzeba było być świadomym klientem i to klientem dość bogatym.

Greg patrzył na Mycrofta, jakby czytając jego myśli.

"Na pewno bywałeś w domach, przy których mój dom jest jak podwórze. Na pewno piłeś czekolady przy których moja czekolada jest gorzka jak kawa."

Mycroft zrobił minę i nieomal się roześmiał.

"Lubisz Carrolla jak widzę, czerwona królowo. I owszem, pijałem prawdziwe czekolady, ale ta jest odpowiednia. Siedzę w twojej kuchni, śpię w twoim łóżku i piję twoją wersję czekolady. To się nazywa postawa poznawcza."

"To się nazywa egzekucja." wtrącił niewinnie Greg. "Anthea urwie mi głowę, jak się dowie, że pijamy czekoladę, skoro jesteś zagrożony cukrzycą."

Mycroft zaśmiał się a potem się tego zawstydził. Nic po sobie nie pokazał, ale po minie Grega widać było, że zauważył. Nie skomentował, zajął się przyrządzaniem kanapek z żółtym serem i pomidorem.

/

Czasami był szczęśliwy, że nie musi siedzieć sam w swojej pustej rezydencji i czekać w nerwach na kolejne och jakże wspaniale rodzinne święta. Czasami także żałował, że nie wyniósł się od Grega przy pierwszej okazji. Zaszyłby się w jakimś nadmorskim hotelu w Chorwacji i odchorował tam swoją zimową przygodę w spokoju. Tymczasem pod wpływem impulsu i dość głupiego sentymentu bożonarodzeniowego został w domu, z człowiekiem, z którym wymieniał smsy o pogodzie i który pomagał mu zamiatać po wyczynach Sherlocka. To się nie mogło dobrze skończyć.

Pierwsze parę dni po nieudanej próbie porwania praktycznie przespał, więc nie odczuwał dziwności sytuacji. Zaćmiony lekami, spowolniony i niemrawy, wyruszał z łóżka do łazienki, pił wodę z kranu, zjadał swoją przydziałową sałatkę warzywną, po czym wracał, zawijał się w kołdry i spał dalej. Za oknami padał śnieg, czasami dniało, czasami było kompletnie ciemno a Mycroftowi nie chciało się sprawdzić, czy już rano czy dopiero noc. Nie odpowiadał na smsy ani na meile, Anthea powinna się tym zająć i pewnie właśnie to uczyniła, bo nikt Mycrofta w tych pierwszych dniach rekonwalescencji nie tykał. Królowa zadzwoniła z krótkimi życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia. Zadzwonił też Sherlock, oznajmiając, że mamusia się kontaktowała, i że starszy brat nie wywinie się ze świątecznej kolacji tak łatwo. To tyle, nikt poza tym się nie odezwał. Wszelkie niecierpiące zwłoki telefony od polityków, ambasadorów, ministrów i innych były skutecznie przechwytywane przez Antheę.

Problem powstał w momencie, gdy Mycroft przestał przesypiać dziewięćdziesiąt procent swojego dnia zakopany w bawełnianych pościelach Grega. Mycroft był przyzwyczajony do samotności, u Grega w zasadzie nigdy nie był sam. Lestrade chodził po swoim domu, skrzypiał schodami, odśnieżał podjazdy, pogwizdywał w łazience i generalnie robił to, co zwykle robi człowiek w zaciszu swojego własnego domostwa. Greg się nie krępował. Krępował się za to Mycroft.

Holmes stwierdził z zaskoczeniem, że wcale nie jest mu łatwo przyzwyczaić się do obecności drugiego człowieka. Nie nawykł do uruchomiała bojlera za każdym razem, gdy brał prysznic. Nie nawykł do spotykania kogoś w drodze do łazienki na korytarzu, nie był przyzwyczajony do myszkowania w cudzych szafkach kuchennych w poszukiwaniu słodzika. Niby nic a bardzo drażniąca sytuacja. Mycroft nie bez przyczyny zawsze, gdy tylko mógł, wracał spać do swojej rezydencji.

Mycroft szybko odkrył, że łatwiej było znieść Grega w jego własnym domu, gdy się razem z nim siedziało w kuchni i pracowało. Uznana i zaakceptowana obecność w przestrzeni była o wiele bardziej znośna niż żyjący sobie obok, chodzący, myjący garnki w zlewie i szurający szufladami bieliźniarki człowiek. Mycroft odkrył tą prawidłowość dnia trzeciego, kiedy to wychynął na świat z sypialni. W szlafroku, w puchatych łapciach z misiami, które stanowiły wątpliwej jakości żart Anthei, Mycroft z laptopem pod ramieniem pojawił się przed pochylonym nad aktami Gregiem. Zażądał śniadania i herbaty. Lestrade, rozłożony z papierami na stole kuchennym i okolicach, łypnął na niego złym zezem, ale oczy mu się śmiały.

"Tajess szara eminencjo w misiowych kapciach."

Mycroft postanowił, że w ramach odwetu za koszmarne kapcie i szaliki Anthea dostanie tylko kolię z diamentów, a nie cały zestaw, zawierający także bransoletę i kolczyki.

Uprzątnęli stół kuchenny, odłożyli laptopy i dokumenty. Wtedy właśnie okazało się, że Greg absolutnie nie potrafi robić porządnych śniadań. No naprawdę, kto może dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę, odżywiając się z rana jedynie kawą, kukurydzianymi chrupkami i jogurtem truskawkowym, który miał w sobie tyle cukru, ile dobrej jakości czekolada. Mycroft widząc żałosne śniadanie Grega wyrzucił z obrzydzeniem jego kukurydzianą breję do śmietnika.

"Co robisz?" chciał wiedzieć Lestrade, na co Mycroft jedynie uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

"Śniadanie."

Wyjął z lodówki karton mleka, wędliny i masło, wrzucił tosty do tostownicy. Dopiero, jak zaczął smażyć jajka na bekonie i zaparzać bawarkę, odczuł, jak brakowało mu jego rytualnych śniadań. Cóż, niech Greg widzi i niech docenia. Śniadanie Mycrofta i jego objęło swoimi przyjemnymi zapachami i smakami. Greg nie oponował. Siedział grzecznie przy stole i gapił się na Mycrofta, jakby nie mógł się napatrzeć.

"Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał Mycroft znad smarowanego właśnie masłem tosta.

"Tak." wydusił Greg.

Jedli dobrą godzinę, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, racząc się dokładkami, które sugerowały, że dzisiaj raczej nie będą potrzebować obiadu. Z radia sączyła się powolna ballada rockowa, za oknami padał drobny, zajadły śnieżek a Mycroft doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Może nie do bojlera i śpiewających rur, ale do śniadania, owszem. Poranek zamienił się w południe, gdy Greg osuszył ostatni umyty talerz, wstawił go do szafki i oznajmił, że musi popracować.

"Ja także." powiedział Mycroft i wziął ostatniego łyka bawarki, z nieokreślonym poczuciem żalu.

Zasiadł ze swoim laptopem na przeciwko Grega i zaczął przeglądać meile. Greg zatopił się także w swojej pracy, a gdy zagwizdał czajnik, w całkiem naturalny sposób zaparzył im obu herbatę. Wyjął też miód, komentując, że miód jest dobry dla niedźwiedzi. Wesoły nastrój Grega tylko potwierdził przypuszczenia Mycrofta. Sprawa rozwodu jeszcze do Lestrade nie dotarła.

Myślał, że będzie dziwnie i niewygodnie, ale było całkiem znośnie. Zajęli się swoimi sprawami i robili to dość wydajnie, popijając herbatę i przedzierając się przez zaległości w pracy. Mycroft po około trzech godzinach zdecydował, że ma dość i zaczyna go boleć kolano, zmęczone nieustannym zginaniem pod stołem. Greg spokojnie i pewnie ujął go pod łokieć, wymanewrował z kuchni i odprowadził do sypialni. Mycroft zasnął niemal natychmiast, pomiędzy wyliczaniem trudności w posiadaniu współlokatora a korzyściami z tego płynącymi...

Tak wytworzył się ich mały rytuał. Greg najwyraźniej wziął urlop i wcześniej zaczął przygotowywać się do świąt, zagrzebując się w robocie papierkowej. Rano Lestrade szedł uprawiać jogging po zaśnieżonych uliczkach Londynu. Wracał pachnący dworem i mrozem, brał gorący prysznic, a następnie jadł z Mycroftem śniadanie trwające od dwóch do trzech godzin. Potem rozkładali się z laptopami, aktami, podaniami i statystykami na stole kuchennym, robili sobie gorącą czekoladę i pracowali, za nic mając sobie świąteczny wymóg lenistwa i czasu wolnego.

"Pogardzam drobnomieszczańskim przekonaniem, że pracuje się tylko dwanaście godzin na dobę." ogłaszał Greg i strzepywał czytanym właśnie podaniem. "I jeszcze te wolne święta, no naprawdę, każda okazja dobra, żeby się od pracy wymigać."

"Drobnomieszczański paradygmat to pięć, sześć godzin pracy na dobę." poprawił Mycroft z błogim uśmiechem pochylając się nad swoim laptopem i odpisując na meila ministrowi gospodarki rolnej w Niemczech. "Dwanaście godzin to już proszę ja ciebie wyższa warstwa klasy średniej. Uważaj, bo przekroczysz barierę i zagościsz w klasie wyższej."

"A ty jak zwykle na pieniądze wszystko przekładasz, Mycroft!" żachnął się Greg i zamieszał głośno łyżeczką w swojej czekoladzie.

"Absolutnie nie. Dla mnie bycie w którejkolwiek klasie to stan umysłu. Znam profesorów i wysokich urzędników państwowych znajdujących się umysłowo poniżej przeciętnego robotnika. Znam też robotników, którzy mentalnie absolutnie nie należą do swojej kasty."

"Aż się boję spytać, w jakiej ty siebie widzisz klasie, panie Holmes."

"W najwyższej." wyjaśnił z prostotą Mycroft. "Sam stworzyłem swoje stanowisko pracy. Sam sprawiłem, że jest ono niezbędne i nikt poza mną nie może go piastować. Nikt poza mną nie ma wystarczających umiejętności i kwalifikacji. W przekładzie na godziny, pracuję cały czas. Dzielenie doby na pracę i czas wolny wydaje mi się śmieszne, z miejsca w którym stoję widzę, że ludzie tak myślący nie zachodzą daleko."

"A ja w której klasie według ciebie jestem, o nieomylny?" zapytał Greg niby mimochodem, ale jego spojrzenie mówiło wyraźnie, że od tej odpowiedzi dużo zależy. Mycroft zapatrzył się w niebieskie wściekle oczy i rozważył możliwości. Kłamstwo byłoby pochlebstwem, ale Lestrade od razu rozpoznałby fałsz. Prawda byłaby nieprzyjemna i obnażająca, ale Lestrade zobaczyłby to, czym Mycroft w istocie był. Twardym kawałem drania, patrzącym pod spód rzeczy, rozgryzający plany ludzi, zanim jeszcze sobie uświadomią, że jakieś plany posiadają. W jakimś sensie starszy Holmes był dużo gorszy od młodszego Holmesa. Znał, rozumiał i doświadczał emocji i używał ich znając koszta gry.

Greg nie zamierzał odstąpić od pytania, wciąż patrząc na Mycrofta coraz cięższym wzrokiem. Holmes odchrząknął uprzejmie.

"Jesteś blisko mojej klasy Greg, tylko jesteś krótkowzroczny. Poza tym lubisz utrzymywać swoje małe mrzonki, w które uwierzyłeś za młodu i trudno ci się z nimi rozstać. Mrzonki rozumiem jako małżeństwo, domek z białym płotkiem, udawanie, że ma się czas wolny a w czasie wolnym życie prywatne, i tak dalej."

Greg patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, wygiął dziwacznie usta a potem zaśmiał się. Głośno i szczerze. Mycroft nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku, taki to był miły, zaskakująco ciepły śmiech.

"Przypomnij mi, żeby nigdy nie pytać cię o zdanie na tematy prywatne, Holmes."

"Nie omieszkam, Greg. A teraz czy mógłbym cię prosić o podgrzanie mi fasolki."

Anthea zaopatrzyła lodówkę Grega na najbliższe dwa miesiące. Było w niej dosłownie wszystko a nowe dostawy wciąż przychodziły. Lestrade nie miał oporów przed raczeniem Mycrofta daniami, odpowiadającymi jego własnemu, plebejskiemu podniebieniu. Fasolka po bretońsku, ciasto z ziemniakami, pudding śliwkowy. Greg nie miał wyrafinowanego smaku, ale jadł pożywne dania. Nie lubił słodyczy, poza czekoladą w zasadzie nie miał nic słodkiego w domu, ani dżemów, ani cukru.

"Czekoladowych batoników i ciastek też nie mam." uciął Greg i włożył jakieś policyjne akta do teczki, zawiązując ją i odkładając stos podobnych jej papierzysk.

"Anthea powinna mi zakupić moje ciasteczka z Tesco." pożalił się teatralnie Mycroft i wziął łyka czekolady. "Wie, że je lubię, ale nie załączyła ich do listy zakupów."

"Mówisz, jakby Anthea była twoją żoną i miała obowiązek karmić cię ciastkami." Greg błysnął uśmiechem i wrócił do mieszania fasolki. "To twoja sekretarka. Nie znam sekretarek, które kupują szefom ciastka i wyjeżdżają im na pomoc z brygadą antyterrorystyczną."

"Anthea to asystentka a nie sekretarka." zauważył z naciskiem Mycroft, obserwując nagle niezwykle fascynującą linię karku Grega, pochylonego nad patelnią. "Ufam jej niemal bezgranicznie, bo jest tego warta. Dla ścisłości, nie jesteśmy razem. Anthea od dobrych paru lat jest w szczęśliwym związku z pracownikiem magazynu sklepowego Boots."

"Wow."

"Tak. Przeciwności się przyciągają." uśmiechnął się Mycroft, nadal gapiąc się bezwstydnie na kark Grega. "Poza tym to dobry człowiek, nawet jeżeli zarabia osiemnaście razy mniej niż Anthea."

"Zawsze mogę ci je kupić. Te ciastka, znaczy się. Nie musisz czekać na Antheę." mruknął Greg i pomieszał widelcem w zaczynającej już parować fasolce po bretońsku. "No chyba, że wolisz czekać..."

Było w głosie Grega coś, co nakazywało ostrożność i subtelność, jednocześnie wymuszało jakiś ruch, reakcję. Mycroft nie do końca rozumiał pozawerbalny komunikat, więc na niewypowiedziane pytanie nie odpowiedział.

Może faktycznie lubił czekać. Ze wszystkim.

/

Mycroft był pewny, że Sherlock po tym wszystkim nie da mu żyć. Młodszy Holmes będzie teraz roztrząsał nieuwagę swojego brata, jego lekkomyślność, brak zapobiegliwości i nierozgarnięcie. Tak się dać podejść, tak się dać zagonić w pułapkę. Nieważne, że jedna z najprężniej działających grup terrorystycznych, nieważne, że nie spał od kilku dni, miał swoją coroczną przedświąteczną depresję i po prostu potrzebował wyjechać z Londynu. Mycroft opuścił na chwilę gardę. Zostało to dostrzeżone, zakatalogowane i wykorzystane w ciągu zaledwie dwóch godzin. Sherlock będzie teraz napawał się poczuciem wyższości, dowodem na to, że jednak starszy brat nie jest nieomylny, że ma swoje ułomności i jest tylko człowiekiem. Gadaniu nie będzie końca...

Parę dni przed Świętami Sherlock i John odwiedzili Mycrofta i Grega. Sherlock cały sztywny, oficjalny i znudzony, John uśmiechnięty, rumiany w swoim koszmarnym wełnianym blezerku, z paczką ciasteczek pani Hudson i obietnicą, że wszyscy są zaproszeni na imprezę bożonarodzeniową dzień przed zwykłymi, rodzinnymi Świętami.

"Mycroft, jak mniemam dołączysz do grona obchodzącej Boże Narodzenie rodziny." orzekł Sherlock, zasiadając przy stole kuchennym i pozwalając nalać sobie herbaty do filiżanki. "Uraz kolana nie może być aż tak poważny, żeby zostawić mnie samego na pastwę mamusi."

"Uraz kolana, wstrząśnienie mózgu, żebra." wyliczył monotonnym głosem John, ściskając młodszego Holmesa znacząco za ramię. "Sherlock. Odpuść."

"Nie będę nic odpuszczał." wysyczał Sherlock, przykrywając dłoń Johna swoją dłonią, ale nie strącając jej. "Bez Mycrofta i jego obślizgłych sposobów na przetrwanie w grupie mamusia dokona trwałych uszkodzeń na wspaniałej maszynie, jaką jest mój umysł!"

"Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, czy potrzebujesz Mycrofta, żeby bronił cię przed mamusią, Sherlock?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Greg. Och prostoduszność plebejskiego umysłu klasy średniej. Mycroft nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. John natomiast zaniósł się śmiechem i zgiął się w pół, łapiąc z trudem powietrze.

Sherlock założył ramiona na piersi i nadął się jak nastolatek, któremu nie przypasowała impreza urodzinowa, zorganizowana przez rodziców.

"Jak zwykle coś rozumiesz, ale nie wiesz co detektywie inspektorze Lestrade. Radzę skupić się bardziej na swoim rozwodzie, niż na koligacjach rodzinnych Holmesów. Zdaje się, że twoja żona już na stałe związała się z rudowłosym Szkotem, baristą z kafejki w centrum."

Greg udał, że kąśliwa uwaga spłynęła po nim jak woda po kaczce i zaczął wyciągać produkty spożywcze, żeby przygotować poczęstunek. Ręce mu drżały. John westchnął i zacukany potarł skroń, a Mycroft... Mycroft poczuł zaciętą, zapiekłą, wzbierającą ognistą falą w piersi wściekłość. Nie było jasne, dlaczego tak gwałtownie zareagował na przytyk Sherlocka względem Grega, ale jedno było pewne. Sherlock te święta spędzi z rodziną sam, chociażby Mycroft miał przesyłać mamusi potwierdzenie nieuleczalnej choroby ze szpitala.

Musiało mu to wyjść na twarz, bo Sherlock popatrzył na niego z rosnącym niepokojem.

"Co?"

Mycroft w krótkich, węzłowatych słowach wyjaśnił Sherlockowi, że na Święta zostaje z Gregiem, że wciąż nie czuje się zbyt dobrze i przez wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia musi odrobić zaległości w pracy. Mamusia na pewno zrozumie. Mamusia zawsze rozumie, gdy jej starszy i bardziej poważny, zarabiający na jej psychoterapię i schroniska dla rasowych psów syn raz na trzydzieści lat nie pojawi się na bożonarodzeniowej wieczerzy. Sherlock miał wystarczająco rozumu, żeby milczeć i nie pogrążać się bardziej. John podsunął mu talerz z ciastem i poklepał pocieszająco po plecach. Ciekawe, jak blisko była ta dwójka...

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła na pogaduszkach Grega i Johna odnośnie pracy, wspólnych znajomych i wyników ostatnich meczów piłki nożnej. Bracia Holmes nie włączali się w konwersację, tylko obserwowali się w milczeniu, usadzeni po dwóch stornach stołu, nieruchomi, z filiżankami stygnącej herbaty. Gdy John zaczął się żegnać, zgarnął Sherlocka i zaproponował Gregowi wyjście do pubu na piwo. Lestrade zgodził się z uśmiechem, który sprawił, że Mycroft poczuł się niekomfortowo. Widocznie według Grega starszy Holmes nie nadawał się do piwnych męskich konwersacji.

I miał rację. Mycroft nie cierpiał siedzieć i jęczeć. Mycroft wolał siedzieć i działać.

Goście pożegnali się i wyszli. Mycroft pomógł Gregowi sprzątnąć ze stołu, pozwalając mu na bezcelowy, zagłuszający ciszę small talk. Coś o meczach drugoligowych i kwitnącej na stadionach przestępczości. Gdy Mycroft skończył wycieranie talerzy przeprosił i udał się do sypialni. Greg wyglądał, jakby miał chęć zapytać się o co chodzi i co się stało, ale Holmes był szybszy. Zanim Lestrade zebrał się w sobie, Mycroft był już bezpieczny w sypialni i patrzył na wirujący w szalonym tańcu śnieg za oknem.

/

Zaplanował swoją wyprowadzkę bardzo dokładnie. Rozłożył ją na parę dni, aby Greg nie załapał, że jest zły. Mycroft doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowuje się dziecinne. Lestrade miał swoje życie, swoich znajomych i swoje drobnomieszczańskie przyjemności, których najwyraźniej nie chciał dzielić z Mycroftem. I było to w pełni zrozumiałe. W końcu jedyne co tak naprawdę robili ze sobą to dobre pół roku pogodowych smsów. Ostatni tydzień jedli też razem śniadania i pracowali na jednym stole w kuchni. Na tego typu sytuacjach nie można było nic budować. Mycroft nawet nie sądził, ze w ogóle coś budować chce. Nie miał chęci tego analizować. Samo stwierdzenie, że jest irracjonalnie zły na kogokolwiek było wystarczająco upokarzające.

Swój powrót do rezydencji przygotował za plecami Grega, słusznie mniemając, że prostoduszny inspektor będzie usiłował go zatrzymać. Mycroft nie chciał być zatrzymywany. Chciał wrócić do swojego status quo, odetchnąć w samotności swojego salonu i odpocząć od dziwacznych, niepraktycznych myśli, które go nawiedzały. Myślałby kto, że osobisty doradca najważniejszych głów w kraju będzie miał chęć na przyjaźń z nudnym, przewidywalnym detektywem inspektorem.

Sherlock przyjaźnił się ze swoim Watsonem. Ale Sherlock był w niektórych kwestiach ośmiolatkiem zamkniętym w ciele dorosłego mężczyzny, żaden z niego przykład ani pomocnik.

Anthea szybko i profesjonalnie wywiązała się z wszystkiego, o co ją Mycroft poprosił. Przygotowała rezydencję, zaopatrzyła lodówkę, zapłaciła Sherlockowi mandat i grzywnę za jazdę nie swoim samochodem. Zorganizowała także drużynę pięciu strażników, patrolujących co godzina cały dom i ogród strasznego Holmesa. Reszta należała do Mycrofta.

Gdy zadzwonił do mamusi, oznajmić jej, że nie przyjedzie na święta, mamusia jak zawsze wpadła w histerię. Cierpliwie słuchał jej zarzutów, suchych łez i niezdarnego wpędzania go w poczucie winy. Jak zwykle zastanowił się, jakby to było rzucić w cholerę te chore rodzinne układy, jak zwykle rozgniewał się sam na siebie, że tak nie potrafi. Gdy mamusia przestała już odgrywać scenę Mycroft stwierdził oschle , że musi kończyć rozmowę, ponieważ ma wizytę kontrolną stawu kolanowego. Nawet nie zapytała się o jego zdrowie. Nie, żeby tego oczekiwał.

Rozłączył się z dziwnym poczuciem lekkości w żołądku i drapaniem w gardle. Gdy Greg zapukał do drzwi sypialni, oznajmiając gromkim głosem, że kolacja, Mycroft był na nowo sobą, wyprasowanym, ubitym w drogi garnitur biznesmenem.

Lestrade przyjął wiadomość, że jego niespodziewany współlokator się wyprowadza ze spokojem. Uśmiechnął się, życzył wszystkiego dobrego i podziękował za mile spędzony czas. Mycroft obiecał zadośćuczynienie finansowe, czy Greg się na nie godzi czy nie. Żartobliwie zaproponował też ciche zlikwidowanie eks żony. Lestrade zaśmiał się wtedy głucho, nazwał Holmesa wariatem, po czym zajął się wykładaniem jedzenia na talerze. Nie zaprotestował. Wtedy Mycroft odczuł nagle, że coś jest nie tak i nie powinien zostawiać teraz Grega, jednocześnie co innego mógł zrobić. Nie był rodziną. Nie był nawet przyjacielem, z którym idzie się do pubu ponarzekać na kiepskie wyniki meczów i zgorzkniałe baby z wieczną migreną.

Nie. Greg sobie poradzi. Podobnie jak Mycroft. Z okazji napadu pod Brighton, rozwodu i nadchodzących świąt obaj byli nieco bardziej podatni na sentymentalne bzdury, nieco bardziej ugodowi. Czas wrócić do tego, co było, czas wskoczyć na stare, dobre, wypróbowane koleiny.

/

W rezydencji uderzyła go niezwykła, niewygodna, wciskająca się w uszy cisza. Nigdy wcześniej tak dotkliwie jej nie słyszał. Będzie się trzeba przyzwyczaić, że nikt nie kręci się po schodach, nikt nie pogwizduje w łazience i nie brzęczy w kuchni czajnikiem. Cisza tego typu, gdy się do niej przyzwyczaić i jej poddać, miała także właściwości kojące i relaksujące. Mycroft od razu zasiadł w fotelu przed kominkiem i poprosił pokojówkę, żeby go rozpaliła. Lubił robić to sam, ale jego kolano nie za bardzo miało chęć się teraz zginać. Mariette posłusznie wykonała jego prośbę, po czym zakomunikowała, że herbata za pół godziny. Anthea zamknęła za nią drzwi i długą chwilę popatrzyła na rozpartego w fotelu Holmesa.

"Zostaniesz sam na święta? Jeżeli chcesz, możesz przyjść do mnie. Jesteśmy tylko w dwójkę, ja i Henry. Mamusi i Sherlockowi nic nie powiemy."

"Dziękuję, ale muszę odmówić." odpowiedział Mycroft ze sztucznym uśmiechem. "Mam parę palących spraw do załatwienia."

Anthea zrobiła minę, założyła ramiona na piersi i pokręciła głową.

"Nie musisz przede mną grać, jeszcze uwierzysz sam w te swoje wymówki. Mycroft, poważnie mówię, chodź z nami."

"Kupiłaś ciasteczka?"

Widząc, że temat skończony i że nie zmieni zdania Holmesa, Anthea usiadła na fotelu obok i wyciągnęła nogi w kierunku kominka.

"Oczywiście. Ciasteczka i miód. To jedyne słodkości w tym domu i lepiej by było, żebyś więcej ich nie gromadził. Odkryłam twoją skrytkę z batonikami i słoikami nutelli."

"Jesteś niezastąpiona."

"Wiem. Ale Mycroft." Anthea położyła Mycroftowi dłoń na ramieniu. Jej paznokcie były idealnym obrazem francuskiego manicure. "Obiecaj mi, że jak tylko zmienisz zdanie, to do nas przyjedziesz."

"Oczywiście." skłamał gładko Mycroft, a Anthea widząc kłamstwo tylko przewróciła oczyma.

"Jesteś niemożliwy szefie. Dobrze, znikam. Wesołych świąt."

"I szczęśliwego nowego roku." dopowiedział Mycroft z godnością. Gdy Anthea wstała z fotela, wręczył jej ozdobne, jubilerskie pudełko. Z całą kolią, kolczykami, naszyjnikiem i bransoletkami. Diamenty źle wyglądały poza kompletem.

"A ja mam dla ciebie tylko skarpety." Anthea położyła na stoliku obok fotela Mycrofta grubą, szeleszczącą paczuszkę, przewiązaną grubą wstążką. "Henry mówi, że mężczyźnie skarpety zawsze się przydadzą."

Rozstali się bez zbędnych słów. Nie chciał dłużej zatrzymywać Anthei, w końcu ktoś na nią czekał.

Resztę wieczoru przesiedział przy kominku, wpatrując się w trzaskające płomienie. Anthea skądsiś zdobyła drzewo jałowcowe, wrzuciła je w ogień i w całym salonie pachniało teraz zimowym lasem. Zdecydowanie trzeba będzie zorganizować Anthei podwyżkę. Może także pchnąć w górę hierarchii pracowniczej Henry`ego. Chociaż nie, Anthea wyczułaby wpływ Mycrofta, lepiej było nie ryzykować

Nie był głodny więc nie zjadł kolacji. Nie miał nawet chęci na nocną przekąskę w postaci ciasteczek. Gdy wreszcie wstał z fotela ogień w kominku już wygasał a zegar z ogromną, złoconą tarczą wskazywał pierwszą w nocy. Mycroft wziął prysznic, ubrał się w piżamę i zaległ w swojej sypialni. Zabawne, jak zimna i niewygodna mu się wydała. Za duża, zdecydowanie za duża, kwadratowe pomieszczenie, które przydzielił mu Greg było znacznie bardziej poręczne. I ciepłe.

Zasnął z jednym termoforem na nerkach a drugim pod kolanem. Śniła mu się kurtka z futerkiem, w której ukrywał twarz i ogromna śnieżyca, która zagarniała powoli cały świat.

/

Poranek wigilijny Mycroft spędził śniadając samotnie w kuchni, tak jak zwykle racząc się swoimi rytualnymi przysmakami. Brzoskwiniowy drzem, bawarka, ciasteczka owsiane i tescowe. Mycroft pieczołowicie komponował sobie kanapki, wkrajał warzywa do sałatki i czuwał, aby nie zważyło się mleko. Miał chęć na czekoladę na prawdziwym mleku i chrzanić poziom cholesterolu i inne lekarskie badziewia.

Gdy już wszystko przygotował, zasiadł do stołu i zaczął powoli spożywać, delektując się każdym kęsem. Starał się o niczym nie myśleć, kontemplował tylko krajobraz za oknem. Stuprocentowa, mroźna, śnieżna zima zadomowiła się w Anglii na dobre. Mass media podawały coraz to nowe komunikaty o zasypanych ulicach, pozrywanych liniach wysokiego napięcia i śmiertelnych ofiarach mrozu. Trzeba było przyznać, że zima w Londynie była niezwykle malownicza. Śnieg okładał się na bogatych domach bogatej dzielnicy, w której rezydował Mycroft i wcale nie wyglądał groźnie. Biały, czysty, lekki puch. Śmiercionośny, kradnący ciepło i kąsający każdą odsłoniętą część ciała. Każdy medal miał dwie strony, każdy kij dwa końce... może Mycroft powinien jednak pojechać na świąteczną kolację u rodziny, inaczej zostanie sam. A pozostawanie samemu także miało dwie strony medalu...

Nie było mu jakoś zbyt wygodnie w cichej rezydencji, więc włączył kuchenny zestaw stereo, słuchając jednym uchem nowych wiadomości z kraju i ze świata. Nic nowego, nic wielkiego. Świat zamiatał wszystkie brudy pod dywan, aby napawać się magią świąt i zmuszać ludzi do kupowania niepotrzebnych im rzeczy i przeżywania czegoś, co w zasadzie można było obejrzeć tylko w filmach. Ludzie potrzebowali tego. Raz na rok zamknąć oczy i nie widzieć, że rząd wciąż podwyższa im podatki, że wciąż ktoś tnie dofinansowania na służbę zdrowia, że ktoś wciąż mąci przy kapitale na ich emerytury. Raz na rok zapomnieć i po prostu ucieszyć się, chociażby jedynie mirażem, zlepkiem chrześcijańskich tradycji i komercyjnego bełkotu. Mycroft to rozumiał, każdy musiał czasami odpocząć od zmartwień. Jednocześnie obrzydzało go, że ludzie nie przestawali myśleć o tych wszystkich nadużyciach raz w roku, ludzie raz na rok o nich myśleli, na co dzień rzecz ignorując.

Świętej pamięci tatuś zawsze powtarzał, że ludzie krzyczą, walczą o prawa i gardłują, ale w rzeczywistości to jedynie bydło. Nie krzykacze wygrywają, a ci, którzy pozbyli się złudzeń i twardo stąpają po ziemi, potrafią przejrzeć na wskroś iluzje, sprzedawane wszędzie dookoła. Małżeństwa, rozwody, świąteczne kolacje, świąteczne choinki na głównym placu i kolędy w każdym większym sklepie, nietrafione prezenty gwiazdkowe. Z roku na rok coraz bardziej kuriozalne, bo co możesz kupić dorosłemu facetowi który na siebie zarabia i jak chce, kupi sobie cokolwiek mu brak?

Henry magazynier twierdził, że skarpety. Mycroft skłonny był w tym akurat wypadku przyznać mu rację.

Cały dzień twardo pracował. Nie pozwalał sobie na głupie, niepraktyczne myśli i za pomocą telefonu, faksu i internetu naprawiał kapitał finansowy Hiszpanii. Niełatwe ale do zrobienia. Minister spraw zagranicznych był zadowolony, rząd hiszpański już mniej a rodzina królewska zaprosiła Mycrofta na sylwestra. Dzień jak co dzień. Po co komu święta.

Około szóstej ubrał się w grube kalesony, ciepły garnitur i wełniany płaszcz. Nie miał ochoty wyściubiać nosa w taką mroźną pogodę, ale trzeba było zrobić zapas słodyczy z Tesco, zanim pozamykają sklepy na święta. Coś mówiło mu, że w samotnej, cichej rezydencji w czasie świąt konieczna jest większa ilość ciasteczek.

Strażnicy wypuścili go, mamrocząc coś do swoich sprzętów komunikacyjnych i zerkając na niego niechętnie. Nic dziwnego. Trzymał ich w pracy w święta. Na pewno go za to nie kochali, ale płacił wystarczająco dobrze, aby siedzieli cicho.

Wymknął się z rezydencji tylnymi wyjściami, limuzyna już na niego czekała. Szofer, zaspany i niemrawy, nacisnął pedał gazu i w ciągu dziesięciu minut byli przed Tesco.

Mycroft wyskoczył z limuzyny i utykając podążył do sklepu. Kolano nie lubiło, gdy napinał je, balansując na oblodzonym chodniku. Wszedł do środka sklepu i w przedsionkach piekielnych Tesco od razu owionęło go gorące, sztuczne powietrze z zagrzybionych z pewnością systemów grzewczych. Skrzywił się, westchnął, strzepnął śnieg z kołnierza i stanął oko w oko z Gregiem.

Lestrade wyglądał jak człowiek wczorajszy. Szara gęba, blade usta, napuchnięty nos, przekrwione oczy. Włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony a odpięty płaszcz zwisał mu smętnie z piersi, wilgotny i wymięty. Mycroft patrząc na twarz Grega, na jego ubłocone buty, mokre spodnie i cztery paczki ciastek, upchnięte w jednorazową torbę foliową, doznał olśnienia. Lestrade w Tesco tak bardzo oddalonym od jego domu i pracy. Lestrade z ciasteczkami, których nie lubił.

"Hej. Dzwoniłem, ale coś się dzieje z moim zasięgiem w te śniegi. Właśnie do ciebie szedłem." powitał się Greg, odwracając twarz i najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść ciekawego spojrzenia Mycrofta.

"I masz prezent. Ciasteczka." zdiagnozował Mycroft. Greg skinął głową.

Tutaj, pośród cichnącego gwaru, pośród coraz bardziej rzednącego tłumu ostatnich spóźnionych klientów, pędzących na złamanie karku, aby zdążyć przed świętami, tutaj w dmuchającym gorącym powietrzem przejściu Tesco działo się właśnie coś istotnego. Mycroft nie potrafił tego nazwać, ale czuł, że rozeznanie przyjdzie w swoim czasie. Niekoniecznie w metalowych halach Tesco, wypełnionych kolędami, bożonarodzeniowym błotem i zapachem psujących się ryb.

Komórka Mycrofta piknęła, zwiastując nadejście smsa. Sięgnął po telefon, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Odczytał pospiesznie wiadomość.

_Anthea dała ci też skarpetki dla Grega. Wesołych Świąt Mycroft. SH_

Mycroft uśmiechnął się, skasował smsa i wetknął komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni.

"Chodź. Zapraszam cię na kolację." powiedział i złapał Grega za rękaw, pociągając go do wyjść. Zdecydowanym krokiem Mycroft wyszedł z dusznego marketu prosto w lodowatą ciemność wigilijnego wieczoru. Lestrade szedł za nim posłusznie. Nie protestował.

end

by Homoviator 7/2012

Uwaga! Stężenie fluffu wzrasta! Rozdział 3 i ostatni już niedługo :) Autor uprasza o komentarze, bo wen w czasie suszy przysycha marnie.


	3. Chapter 3 Pajęcze sieci na Karaibach

roz. Pajęcze sieci na Karaibach

Jeżeli pragniesz jasno ujrzeć prawdę, porzuć wszystkie za i przeciw

przysłowie chińskie

W noc wigilijną Mycroft i Greg spili się jak bardzo kulturalne, dobrze wychowane świnie. Rozebrali się z płaszczy, zabrali z kuchni przekąski, po czym usiedli przy kominku i zaczęli powolny proces unicestwiania najlepszych trunków, jakie posiadał w swoim niemałym barku starszy Holmes. Jeden po drugim, butelka po butelce. Na pierwszy ogień poszła whiskey z lodem. Ballantines, następnie Johnny Walker Green i Black Label. Mycroft jak i Greg razem zgodzili się, że nie będą profanować trunków colą, tylko grzecznie zostaną przy lodzie i cytrynie.

Potem zwrócili się ku burbonom.

"Burbon jest tutaj określeniem wysoce obraźliwym dla tego wspaniałego trunku." wymruczał Mycroft, otwierając pierwszą butelkę. Greg popatrzył na niego szklistymi, nieskoncentrowanymi oczyma świni kulturalnej, ale nie posiadającej wyrobionego podniebienia.

"Burbon czy inny diabeł. Grunt, że kopie."

Mycroft nie mógł się nie zgodzić. I tak gdy Greg raczył się klasycznym Jackiem Danielsem, Mycroft popijał małymi łykami słodszego i lepiej pasującego do ciasteczek Jima Beana. Około północy dywan przed kominkiem usłany był butelkami, talerzami z resztkami przekąsek, papierkami po ciastkach i wodą z roztapiającego się w wiaderku lodu.

O czymś rozmawiali. Mycroft nie pamiętał o czym, ale przypuszczał, że nie było to nic wartego większej uwagi. Lestrade lawirował pomiędzy narzekaniem na swoją zołzowatą eks żonę, zachwycaniem się pięknymi kształtami barku Mycrofta i szklistym milczeniem. Holmes z kolei odpowiadał przyjacielowi monosylabami, zadowolony i dziwnie podekscytowany, że ma rozmówcę z którym może się upić a jutrzejszy Times o tym nie napisze. Za oknami walił śnieg, komórki pikały od świątecznych smsów a oni nie odbierali ich, tylko siedzieli sobie i pili i do diabła z tym wszystkim. Świat mógł poczekać na Mycrofta Holmesa jeden dzień. W końcu nikt na niego nie czekał.

To była jedna z najlepszych wigilii w życiu Mycrofta Holmesa. Żadnych gderających krewnych, zdradzieckich kuzynów, żadnego młodszego brata, denerwującego mamusię i kopiącego pod stołem jej jamnika. Tylko uczciwy, pijany detektyw inspektor, którzy przyniósł ciasteczka, śnieg za oknem i szklanka whiskey w dłoni. Gdyby Mycroft w ten sposób spędzał święta być może bożonarodzeniowa depresja mijałaby go szerokim łukiem.

Około czwartej nad ranem Mycroft zdecydował, że czas najwyższy iść spać. Zebrał się w sobie, wstał z fotela i wsparł się mocno na Gregu, który nagle pojawił się u jego boku.

"... Mycroft... kolano..."

"Dziękuję." podziękował Mycroft i spojrzał z bliska na twarz Grega. Gęba detektywa inspektora była sinoczerwona, z opuchniętymi, wrażliwymi powiekami, zaczerwienionym nosem i wilgotnymi, pachnącymi whiskey ustami. Mycroft miał chęć poklepać ową gębę po policzku. Zasłużyła. Była pierwszą twarzą oglądaną przez Mycrofta z bliska od lat. Prostytutki się nie liczyły, ani męskie ani żeńskie. Zresztą pracownicy przemysłu rozrywkowego zwykle trzymali się z dala od części reprezentacyjnych Lodowca.

Greg nie miał problemu z bliskością. Odpowiedział na zaciekawienie Holmesa mętnym, ufnym spojrzeniem a potem, chyba odruchowo cmoknął Holmesa prosto w otwarte oko.

To było bardzo miłe, chociaż zapewne zaowocuje jutro zapaleniem spojówki.

"Fajny facet... z ciebie... szara... eminencjo... "

"Fascynujące... Greg, jak się spijesz... nie używasz czasowników..." zauważył z uśmiechem Mycroft, gdy razem z Gregiem zaczęli mozolną wędrówkę do sypialni. Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy rozważanie implikacji tego ocznego pocałunku. "Łoż no... ale mi w nogi... czyk... poszło..."

Dostał czkawki. Normalnie byłby zażenowany, ale teraz nic nie było normalnie. Teraz porozumiewający się bez czasowników Greg akceptował go w pełni i było to wspaniałe.

Mycroft nie pamiętał, że boli go kolano, dopóki nie upadł na łóżko. Wtedy więzadło odezwało się ostrym, cienkim jak nitka bólem. Chyba jęknął, albo coś, bo Greg natychmiast był przy nim, ślamazarnie zdejmując mu buty i spodnie.

"Precz z tym... garniturem... twoje kolano..."

Mycroft ani się nie obejrzał, jak został rozebrany z koszuli, podkoszulki i zawinięty w kołdrę. W samych gatkach. Greg po omacku poklepał go z pijacką czułością po głowie, mierzwiąc i tak już potargane włosy. Mycroft nienawidził, jak go ktoś dotykał po włosach. Nie miał ich zbyt wiele i wolał utrzymywać je w żelaznym porządku. Greg nie zauważył jego niezadowolenia, ponieważ miał właśnie inny problem, który ujawnił się, gdy już zapakował Holmesa do łóżka, zgasił lampkę nocną i stanął w ciemności, niepewny co dalej.

"A ja?" zapytał mrukliwym, intymnym szeptem, idealnym do rozmów nocnych. Mycroft nigdy z nikim w sypialni nie rozmawiał, zwłaszcza nocą, ale jeżeli miałby sobie wyobrazić szept rozmów nocnych to byłoby właśnie to. Zrozumiał Grega nawet bez czasowników.

"Sypialnie gościnne. Na końcu korytarza, w lewo. Albo możesz zostać tutaj..."

Greg nie czekając na koniec wypowiedzi Mycrofta usiadł obok niego na łóżku, zdjął spodnie, rzucił je w kąt po czym położył się obok Holmesa i przykrył kocem. Przez moment wiercił się i układał, westchnął parę razy aż wreszcie znieruchomiał. Łóżko było duże a mimo to Greg położył się tak, żeby dotykać plecami pleców Mycrofta. Zapewne nawyk wyniesiony z pożycia małżeńskiego... Mycroft zasnął przytknięty do ciepłych pleców Grega, zanim, zdążył rozważyć znaczenie tego ważkiego spostrzeżenia.

/

Tak dobrze nie spał od wieków. Nie przeszkadzał mu kac, czający się już gdzieś za potylicą ból głowy, nie obrzydzał cuchnący oddech ani dziwnie wygięte kolano, które szczęśliwie jeszcze spało i nie bolało. Mycroft Holmes po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu czuł się wypoczęty. Rozluźniony w miejscach o których nie wiedział nawet, że są spięte. Żadna lekcja jogi, żadna wizyta w łaźni tureckiej, zakończona seksem nie zrelaksowała go tak jak bożonarodzeniowa popijawa z Gregiem. Wiedział, że będzie się jej wstydzić, ale wiedział też, że zawsze będzie miał co wspominać, jak już wróci za rok na święta na łono rodziny. Więc w ogólnym rozrachunku gra była warta zachodu.

Nie pozwolił się sobie jeszcze obudzić. Leżał bez ruchu, owinięty ciepłem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Obok pochrapywał Greg, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę i włosami sterczącymi dziko na wszystkie strony. Mycroft przez moment patrzył na mrok za oknem. Nie pamiętał kiedy zasnął na powrót. Gdy obudził się ponownie za oknami dniało a on był już w łóżku sam.

Usiadł niechętnie na skotłowanych pościelach. Cuchnął źle strawionym alkoholem i spoconą pościelą. Potarł oczy, dziwnie swędziały i drapały. Przypomniał sobie, jak Greg cmoknął go w oko i westchnął ciężko. No tak, było miło, a teraz koniec. Greg obudził się, wystraszył, speszył, przemyślał ponownie całą tą kuriozalną świąteczną sytuację, a potem umknął. Do siebie. Do swojego domku na przedmieściach.

Mycroft zmusił się do wstania z łózka i powolnym, ostrożnym krokiem ruszył ku łazience. Kolano nie bolało, ale były duże szanse, że zacznie, gdy tylko jego nieświeży właściciel je zegnie. Mycroft wszedł pod prysznic cały sztywny i obolały. Dopiero prysznic uruchomił w nim efektowne syndromy zbliżającego się mega kaca. Głowa, kolano, plecy, żołądek. Powinien pierwszy dzień świąt przespać i odpuścić sobie resztę. Może i dobrze, że Greg się tak zwinął. Nikt nie będzie oglądał, jak Mycroft Holmes leży na kanapie w salonie i wylizuje się z wigilijnej balangi.

Po prysznicu poczuł się nieco lepiej. Zebrał się w sobie. Łyknął dwa ibupromy, popił wodą z kranu i odziany w świeżą piżamę i szlafrok zszedł na dół. Potrzebował zjeść śniadanie, chociaż jego żołądek na samą myśl o jedzeniu zaciskał się buntowniczo.

Greg spojrzał na Mycrofta znad kubka pachnącej bosko kawy. Miał przekrwione oczy, które pomimo zaczerwienienia i opuchniętych powiek i tak zachowały swój wściekły, wyróżniający się ostro błękit. Lestrade ubrany był w podomowy dres Mycrofta, szary i gruby i kompletnie niewyjściowy.

Greg uśmiechnął się na widok Mycrofta.

"Hej. Kawy?"

Mycroft skinął głową, siadając przy stole i z dobrze ukrytym zdziwieniem obserwując, jak Greg oswaja się z jego kuchnią. Lestrade pomimo kaca poruszał się dość sprawnie. Odszukał szafkę z kubkami, uruchomił maszynkę do kawy i zaczął wyciągać z lodówki nietypowe produkty. Mycroft nie pytał, po co detektywowi inspektorowi seler, sok pomidorowy i sos tabasco. Był natomiast ciekaw innej rzeczy. Jego zaciekawienie Greg zinterpretował po swojemu.

"Sory, wziąłem sobie z twojej garderoby dres. Nie czułem się na siłach upychać się na nowo w moje wczorajsze ubranie. Pewnie myślałeś, że zwinę się bez pożegnania, ale nikt na mnie nie czeka... " Greg mówił nie odrywając wzroku od selera, którego szybko i pewnie siekał. Nawet ręka mu nie drgnęła. Mycroft był pod wrażeniem. "Więc pomyślałem, że zanim się pójdę, możemy napić się napoju na kac i generalnie, no... zjeść śniadanie."

W sposób oczywisty Greg odnosił się do śniadania takiego, jakie jadali razem w jego domu. Mycroft był zadowolony, że nie tylko on z melancholią je wspominał.

"Greg." Mycroft potarł swędzące oko, ukrywając uśmiech. Zabawnie było mieć kogoś w tej zwykle pustej kuchni. Zabawnie było mieć kogoś, kto robił dla ciebie o poranku kawę i pił ją z tobą. Zabawne było, jak Greg nie zauważał, że starszy Holmes zaprzepaścił wszystkie możliwe etykiety savoir vivre`u i po prostu dalej robił swoje.

"Kiepski ze mnie gospodarz, Greg. Wspaniale, że odnalazłeś się w roli gościa i wziąłeś sobie wszystko, czego ci było potrzeba. Przepraszam. Jakoś wszystko wczoraj potoczyło się dość szybko. Nie przygotowałem dla ciebie ani sypialni, ani ubrania..."

"Zwykle przygotowujesz ubrania na drugi dzień dla swoich gości?" zapytał Greg, po czym wrzucił selera do miksera i zalał go sokiem pomidorowym. "Uwaga. Będę miksować."

Mycroft zdążył w porę osłonić uszy, zanim zaatakował go okropny, wbijający się w głowę tysiącami igieł dźwięk. To nie było zdrowe dla kogoś, kto właśnie próbował przetrwać kaca. Na szczęście miksowanie trwało krótko. Lestrade nie mógł zatkać uszu, więc ze zmarszczonym nosem i miną mężnego wojownika przetrwał falę dźwięku. Gdy Greg rozlał do szklanek czerwoną papkowatą zawartość miksera jego oczy były jeszcze bardziej opuchnięte. Widać swoje już w życiu wypił i wiedział, na co go stać. Mycroft patrzył, jak Greg wrzuca do szklanek z pomidorowo-selerową breją lód i zakrapia miksturę tabasco.

"Masz niezłą głowę, jak widzę detektywie inspektorze."

"No ba. U nas w oddziale jak zrobimy imprezę to budynek się trzęsie. Ale rzecz w tym, aby to po prostu wiedzieć ile można wypić i nie przesadzić."

"Wczoraj przesadziliśmy." zawyrokował Mycroft i wziął łyka pomidorowej mikstury. Smakowała jak przyprawiona ostrą papryką skarpeta o smaku selerowym. Greg zaśmiał się i potarł w zakłopotaniu kark. Musiał także wziąć prysznic, bo miał jeszcze trochę mokre włosy.

"Wczoraj przeżyłem jedną z najlepszych wigilii w życiu." oznajmił schrypniętym głosem Lestrade i puknął swoją szklanką mikstury w szklankę Mycrofta. "Nawet jak przesadziliśmy było świetnie."

"Nie mógłbym tego lepiej ująć."

Mikstura zadziałała na tyle dobrze, że już po piętnastu minutach i mocnej jak cholera kawie, Mycroft zaproponował, że zrobi śniadanie. Greg włączył radio i wyszukał rockowych przeróbek kolęd a potem zaczął odpowiadać mozolnie na świąteczne smsy. Krzywił się przy tym i marszczył brwi. Zapewne przepełniona dobrymi chęciami i niezwykłych rozmiarów ignorancją rodzina życzyła mu powrotu do żony i naprawy małżeństwa. Mycroft zerkał raz po raz na Grega znad smażącej się właśnie jajecznicy i czuł coś, czego nie czuł od dość dawna. Spokój, cichy i statyczny, miękka pewność, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Co było źle a co miało być dobrze, Mycroft wolał nie roztrząsać i skupił się na krojeniu bekonu.

Za oknami padał drobny śnieg, mróz malował na szybach bajeczne wzory. Na zewnątrz w ogrodzie pies sąsiada ujadał na jakiegoś uczepionego drzewa kota. A wewnątrz, w kuchni Mycrofta wszystko było ujęte rockendrolową oprawą Cichej Nocy i zapachem świeżo zaparzonej kawy i jajecznicy. Doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Posiadanie Grega w swojej przestrzeni prywatnej było bardzo kuszącą perspektywą, no i, nie zapominajmy, detektyw inspektor także wyrażał zadowolenie z pobytu... Tylko miał bose stopy. Widać potrafił wyciągnąć sobie z szafy dres, ale w bieliźniarce już wolał nie myszkować. Mycroft z krzywym uśmiechem otworzył paczuszkę od Anthei i wyjął z niej dwie pary wełnianych, grubych skarpet. Zielonych w czerwone reniferki.

"Byliśmy w tym roku bardzo grzecznymi chłopcami i dostaliśmy prezenty."

Greg, który właśnie wkładał drugą skarpetę wyprostował się i spojrzał na Mycrofta trzeźwo.

"Myślałem, że na gwiazdkę to kupujecie sobie nawzajem tropikalne wyspy, a nie skarpety."

Mycroft, który właśnie włożył obie skarpetki rozprostował stopy i odpowiedział Gregowi spokojnym wejrzeniem.

"Wyspy tropikalne są niepraktyczne. Chwila przyjemności, dużo roboty i wydatków,"

"Całkiem jak małżeństwo." zauważył Lestrade, po czym roześmiali się obaj.

Greg niby miał zostać tylko na śniadaniu, ale śniadanie trwało około trzech godzin i zmęczyli się nim tak, że poszli do salonu, zalegli w fotelach i zaczęli oglądać głupie komedie świąteczne. Gdy skończył się _Scrooged _Greg mimochodem wstał i przejrzał kolekcję dvd Mycrofta. Nie było tego wiele. Holmes nie miał czasu na tego typu przyjemności i ogólnie nie był kinomaniakiem, stawiając raczej na książki.. Posiadał jednak parę zestawów płyt, jeszcze z czasów studenckich. Kilka prezentów od wdzięcznych za dofinansowanie reżyserów także dąsało się na półkach.

Gdy Greg odnalazł Doktora Who oczy mu się zaświeciły.

"Obejrzymy chociaż parę odcinków! Tych świątecznych!"

I tak popołudnie zmieniło się w wieczór. Greg jak się okazało bardzo lubił Doktora Who a Mycroft miał momenty, które w tym serialu lubił, ale też i takie, na których zasypiał. Greg się nie denerwował, po prostu szedł robić sobie kolejną herbatę a Mycroft pochrapywał cicho, z głową odchyloną na oparciu i ramionami, złożonymi na brzuchu. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek czuł się z kimś w jednym pomieszczeniu wystarczająco dobrze, aby zasnąć.

I tak cały dzień świąteczny przewałkonili w dresach i szlafrokach. Nigdzie się nie spiesząc, nie realizując swoich ani cudzych planów. Bezstresowo i spokojnie. Obaj na mocy niewypowiedzianej umowy ignorowali telefony, od rodziny i z pracy, obaj nie odpowiadali na smsy.

Gdy Greg wstał w końcu i oznajmił, że powinien już iść, Mycroft doświadczył dwóch sprzecznych emocji. Z jednej strony chciałby zatrzymać detektywa jeszcze dłużej, z drugiej wiedział, że gdyby zatrzymał go po swojemu, podstępem, dedukcjami i grą na emocjach, Greg już nigdy nie odwiedziłby jego rezydencji. Był na to zbyt prostolinijny i szczery.

Tak więc pożegnali się zwyczajnie, zupełnie jakby spotkali się na godzinkę na wspólną kawę, a nie spędzili ze sobą niemal dwudziestu czterech godzin. Mycroft zarządził, że Greg wróci limuzyną, Greg zażartował, że jeszcze się kiedyś wprosi na kolejne odcinki Doktora Who i rozstali się. Mycroft jeszcze do trzeciej nad ranem pracował, analizując wiadomości od maklerów na światowej giełdzie samochodowej. Miał zadziwiająco dobry humor i niewątpliwie miało to związek z wizytą Grega. Wizytą, która już więcej może się nie powtórzyć. Mycroft chciał się nad tym zbytnio zastanawiać.

/

Tym sposobem Mycroft zyskał przyjaciela. Może przyjaciel było tu za mocnym słowem, ale Mycroft używał go i tak. Greg zasługiwał na to, aby wyróżniać się spośród kolegów i współpracowników. Spotykali się raz w tygodni, w rożne dni, zależnie od pracy i możliwości. Greg dawał znać, że jest wolny a Mycroft, w zależności czy miał akurat na warsztacie coś pilnego czy nie, reagował. Z początku Lestrade sprzeciwiał się limuzynom, które wysyłał po niego Holmes, ale szybko odkrył, że są one niezwykle dogodnym środkiem transportu. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli nie ma się zbyt dużo czasu.

Spotykali się, rozmawiali niezobowiązująco i dogadzali swoim podniebieniom. Greg zawsze przynosił tescowe ciasteczka, a Mycroft ze swojej strony zapewniał kulinarne niespodzianki. Kalmary, które jeszcze dwie godziny temu pływały w zatoce przy Palermo. Sushi z najlepszej jakości łososia. Francuskie małże w winie i soczyste steki z delikatnego strusia. Greg przejawiał jednak smaki iście plebejskie. Powszechnie uznanych rarytasów owszem, spróbował, ale najbardziej smakowały mu rzeczy proste. Zapiekanka kartoflana z Niemiec, kiełbaski myśliwskie z dziczyzny z Hiszpanii i prawdziwe spaghetti z Włoch.

"Jem to co lubię. Muszę mieć energię, taki zawód mam." tłumaczył Greg, upychając sobie w usta kolejną kiełbaskę. "Dla mnie musi być dużo i ciężko. I tak wszystko potem spalam."

"No fakt, niewiele ci się odkłada." potaknął Mycroft z lekką zazdrością. Greg rzeczywiście nieustannie się ruszał, jak nie w pracy, to na siłowni. Pewnie, przesiadywał swoje za biurkiem, ale tylko tyle, ile było koniecznie. Gdyby Mycroft jadł tak jak Greg, utyłby w miesiąc i jak nic zafundowałby sobie stan przedzawałowy.

W jakiś sposób lubił z Gregiem jeść. Lubił patrzeć, jak ktoś obok niego spożywa posiłek i mu on smakuje, na żywo, uczciwie. Mycroft jadał lunche biznesowe. Był zapraszany na wystawne kolacje i przyjęcia, ale tam nikt nie jadł, bo mu smakowało. Wszystko było grą, antraktem do kolejnej partii szachów. Wychudzone panie, skubiące winogrona i raczące się modną ostatnio kawą sojową. Panowie wydłubujący tłustsze kawałki mięsa z sałatki. Na tego typu spotkaniach można się było tylko wpędzić w zaburzenia odżywiania. Z Gregiem można się było spokojnie cieszyć posiłkiem.

"Czasami mam wrażenie, że cię wykorzystuję." zwierzył się pewnego wieczoru Greg. Właśnie skończyli jeść ośmiorniczki w pomidorowym sosie i popijali espresso. "Kopę kasy wydajesz na takie żarcie."

"Wydaje ci się, Greg." odparł Mycroft i poluzował sobie kołnierzyk u koszuli. "W rzeczywistości to ja wykorzystuję ciebie."

Greg spojrzał badawczo na Mycrofta, ale nie skomentował. Chyba zrozumiał. W końcu był detektywem.

Tak upływały kolejne tygodnie, ze stycznia zrobił się luty. Mamusia zachorzała i musiała być odtransportowana do kurortu w słonecznej Italii, gdzie najlepsi specjaliści mogli się zająć leczeniem jej depresji.

Nadal Holmes i Lestrade wysyłali do siebie smsy, o pogodzie i nie tylko. Gdy Mycroft nie otrzymywał swojego codziennego, przydziałowego smsa od Grega do godziny dwudziestej pierwszej zaczynał się martwić.

"Bardzo subtelnie się z Gregiem obchodzisz, o czcigodny starszy bracie." zauważył pewnego razu Sherlock, gdy podczas wizyty na Baker Street starszy Holmes wysłał wiadomość do detektywa inspektora. Mieli się spotkać na swoją cotygodniową pogawędkę przy kawie, herbacie i czymkolwiek, na co mieliby akuratnie ochotę, ale Greg się nie odzywał. Mycroft zawsze był wyczulony na brak wiadomości od kogoś tak obowiązkowego jak Lestrade, i oczywiście, obracał swoje zmartwienie w żart. Nie chciał Grega przydusić sobą a wiedział, że ma tego typu tendencje.

_Żyjesz czy dostałeś zawału po piątej kawie? MH_

_ Żyję, tylko zdrzemnąłem się w biurze, bo mieliśmy niespodziewane zebranie na komisariacie. Płaskodupie, ale odsiedziane. Przyjedź swoją limuzyną i uratuj mnie z tego pierdzielnika Batmanie. GL_

"Przepraszam, panowie, ale muszę was opuścić." oznajmił lekko Mycroft i poprawił płaszcz. Nie mogąc opanować zadowolenia, że jednak spotkanie z przyjacielem dojdzie do skutku zakręcił z finezją parasolem.

Sherlock zapatrzył się z niedowierzaniem.

"O nie."

"Co nie?" zapytał nieświadomy niczego John, który właśnie przyszedł z kuchni z herbatą i ciasteczkami, ułożonymi równo na tacy. "Mycroft nie zostanie na herbatce?"

"Mycroft pójdzie i będzie wieczerzał z Gregiem." oznajmił grobowym tonem Sherlock, na co Mycroft skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

"Ani słowa więcej, drogi bracie. Czy mam ujawnić Johnowi co trzymasz na niewidocznym na laptopie dysku F?"

Sherlock zamknął z kłapnięciem już otwarte w ripoście usta. John powiódł wzrokiem od starszego Holmesa do Holmesa młodszego i wzruszył ramionami.

Dysk F Sherlocka był zamaskowanym napędem i wypełniony był zdjęciami Johna Watsona, zrobionymi ukradkiem. Młodszy Holmes był tak samo zaborczy jak starszy, ale ze swoimi zapędami inwigilatorskimi krył się znacznie gorzej. Watson zapewne nawet nie wiedział, ile razy nieświadomie pozował Sherlockowi. John drzemiący na kanapie w salonie, John śpiący u siebie w sypialni, John czytający gazetę, John zmywający naczynia, John myjący zęby a nawet John pod prysznicem, nagi, skrzywiony i czerwony ze wściekłości.

Mycroft nie był zdziwiony tym znaleziskiem na komputerze brata. Bardziej zdziwiony był faktem, że Sherlock trzyma swoje zbiory zdjęć Johna Watsona na Baker Street, gdzieś, gdzie John może je dość łatwo znaleźć. Ale widocznie dobry doktor ufał swojemu Sherlockowi, a może po prostu nie potrafił znaleźć niewidocznego dysku F.

/

W sposób całkowicie naturalny Mycroft włączył obserwowanie Grega w swoją codzienną rutynę. Holmes monitorował wszystko co monitorować się dało i parę rzeczy do monitorowania niemożliwych. Światowy rynek zbrojeniowy, giełdy na całym globie, ruchy polityczne i niepolityczne manifestacje siły, ukryte lub nie. Pilnował interesów swoich i Anglii, a mimo to znalazł czas na fizjoterapię, mającą na celu przywrócenie jego kolanu całkowitej sprawności. Powoli bo powoli, ale wszystko szło do przodu. Kwestia organizacji czasu i poświęcenia. Mycroft był uparty i wiedział, jak ciężko pracować. Obserwował wszystko i wszystkich. Wyciągał wnioski i zapobiegał co najmniej dwóm kataklizmom ekonomicznym na dzień. Nade wszystko jednak Mycroft monitorował ludzi mu bliskich. Robił to w przerwach pomiędzy ważniejszymi działaniami, ale nigdy nie odstępował od tej czynności. Ludzie bliscy Mycroftowi zawsze byli narażeni na większe niebezpieczeństwo niż im się wydawało. Ile razy trzeba było dać Anthei więcej ochroniarzy? Jak często na Baker Street wybuchało coś dużo groźniejszego niż nieudany eksperyment Sherlocka? Jedynie mamusia była bezpieczna, ponieważ siedziała w miejscu i łatwo jej było strzec. Reszta bliskich Mycrofta była dość ruchoma.

Bliskich definiował nieco inaczej niż przeciętny człowiek. Dla Mycrofta bliskimi były osoby z którymi rozmawiał poza pracą i które nigdy nie usiłowały go szantażować, zbierać na jego temat informacji a potem je sprzedawać. Starszy Holmes nie miał wielu tego typu ludzi. Dobrze bo nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby ich chronić, gdyby było ich więcej.

Greg dołączył do szacownego grona osób bliskich Mycrofta Holmesa po Bożym Narodzeniu. Udowodnił wtedy, że choć zmyślny i dość obrotny jak na pracownika państwowej instytucji jest w istocie poczciwcem. I dupą wołową, która przynosiła ciasteczka i ani przez monet nie pomyślała, żeby zebrać poufne dane o Mycrofcie i sprzedać je temu kto da więcej. Mycroft był na poły zawiedziony prostodusznością Grega, na poły zachwycony. Lestrade traktował go jak innych znajomych, widocznie jego uczciwość rozciągała się nawet na szare eminencje brytyjskiego rządu.

Lestrade był dyskretnie monitorowany, ale inaczej niż Sherlock był tego świadomy tylko połowicznie.

"Wiem, że mnie tymi kamerkami miejskimi obserwujesz Mycroft. Kiedyś zdejmę gacie i dupę ci pokażę to się radość skończy."

"Radość to się dopiero wtedy zacznie. Znając twoją praworządność, sam siebie zaaresztujesz za publiczne obnażanie się a ja będę miał stop klatkę i zdjęcia do szantażu."

"No ale serio Mycroft." Greg przestał się śmiać, wziął łyka herbaty i zmierzył Mycrofta poważnym spojrzeniem. "Ja jestem bardzo przeciętnym, nieciekawym rozwodnikiem. Po co ci te ceregiele z kamerami?"

Mycroft nie odpowiadał tylko uśmiechał się i dolewał herbaty do imbryka. Greg był czasami dość naiwny, ale w swojej naiwności był uroczy i szczery. Nie było sensu burzyć mu jego wyobrażeń, zwłaszcza, że tworzyły one dookoła Grega parasol ochronny. Lestrade nie postrzegał siebie jako ktoś ważnego w życiu starszego Holmesa. Wrogowie zapewne także to wiedzieli i raczej się nim nie interesowali. Jeszcze.

Greg zapewne nie wiedział, że Mycroft, poza rejestracją kamer miejskich, przypatruje się także jego rachunkom bankowym. Pilnuje hipoteki domu, nadzoruje z ukrycia proces sprzedaży posesji i zbiera materiały dowodowe, w razie gdyby eks żonie Grega przyszło coś głupiego do głowy. Kobieta miała tupet. Gdy pierwszy szok minie, zapewne postara się jakoś oskubać detektywa inspektora. A wtedy napotka Mycrofta, ukrytego w cieniu i działającego niezwykle skutecznie, chociaż z daleka.

"Dopiero teraz jak mieszkamy z żoną oddzielnie widzę, że powinniśmy żyć oddzielnie już od dawna." mówił Greg i zdmuchiwał pianę ze swojego kufla piwa. "Jak to człowiek jest ślepy. Dopóki coś mu się w głowie nie odetka stoi w miejscu i nawet nie czuje, że mu źle."

Mycroft wzruszał ramionami i zagryzał swoje piwo pistacjami. Pistacje były doskonale wysuszone, prażone w soli morskiej i właśnie przyjechały z greckiej Santorini. Bar klubu Diogenes specjalizował się w wyszukanych kompozycjach orzeszkowych i bardzo dobrych markach piwa. W środy mieli także wieczór, w którym można było przy barze normalnie rozmawiać, nie utrzymując milczącej etykiety klubu.

"Po prostu tkwisz w martwym punkcie i myślisz, hm, tak już powinno być." mówił dalej Greg, w pełni wykorzystując środowy przywilej słowa. "Przyzwyczajasz się do siebie i swoich wad. Nie spostrzegasz szczęścia, przekonany, że ono tam pewnie jest, ale ty go po prostu nie widzisz"

"Nie wiem. Nigdy nie stoję w miejscu." wyznał Mycroft i przyjrzał się z bliska pistacji. Była pękata, brązowawa i idealna. "Nigdy też nie szukałem czegoś tak iluzorycznego jak szczęście."

Greg popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.

"No ale przecież robisz to wszystko..." wskazał dookoła na klubowe pomieszczenia, wykładane inkrustowanym drewnem, z ręcznie robionymi lampami z Włoch zwisającymi z sufitów, zdobnych w renesansowe malowidła. "...z jakiegoś powodu. Jakiś cel w tym wszystkim masz. Posiadasz pieniądze, rezydencje, masz władzę, ale mimo to pracujesz nieustannie. Wciąż dajesz z siebie sto pięćdziesiąt procent, chociaż nie musisz. Czemu?"

"Ponieważ rząd brytyjski potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ja. Kiedy uczciwi i mądrzy sprawują rządy, prostacy i głupcy przestrzegają ładu. Kiedy rządzą prostacy i głupcy, uczciwi i mądrzy stają się buntownikami. Nie jest łatwo być mądrym w tych pokrętnych czasach, ale się staram."

"I co z tego masz?"

"Bardzo dobrze osoloną solą morską pistację." odpowiedział z uśmiechem Mycroft i wrzucił sobie pistację do ust. "Co do szczęścia to ma ono tylko tę użyteczność, że czyni możliwym nieszczęście. Zawsze uważałem, że Proust potrafił elegancko podsumować kondycję ludzką."

Greg roześmiał się, jego zęby blade przy ogorzałej, nieco opalonej twarzy, jego oczy przymknięte w zadowoleniu.

"Jesteś niemożliwy Mycroft."

"Jestem bardziej niż możliwy Greg. Jestem praktyczny." Mycroft skinął na barmana, aby podał im kolejne piwa. Pili na otwarty rachunek, ale od szczęsnego wieczoru wilijnego pilnowali się, aby nie przeholować.

"A ty, Greg? Co dla ciebie jest szczęściem? Tyrasz w kiepsko płatnej pracy po osiemnaście godzin dziennie. Narażasz życie. Stresujesz się. Bierzesz udział w strzelaninach a potem przekopujesz się przez tony niepotrzebnej roboty papierkowej. Twój awans to mit, twoje małżeństwo pomyłka. A więc narasta dramatyczne pytanie 'czemu?'. Czemu to wszystko robisz?"

Greg przez dłuższą chwilę przeżuwał pistacje i patrzył za okno. Wielkie, drewniane okno, wzorowane na oknach biblioteki Sansovino, za którym mróz ponownie ścinał ulice i ogrody. Zgarbiony nad swoim piwem, oblany zimowym, słabym światłem gasnącego dnia Greg wyglądał samotnie. Bardzo samotnie. Nie powinien tak wyglądać, pomyślał nagle Mycroft, jest na to zbyt uczciwy i po prostu zbyt dobry.

"Robię to dlatego, że jestem potrzebny." odpowiedział Greg powoli i spojrzał Mycroftowi prosto w oczy. "Nieważne, czy zaprzeczysz, nieważne jakie cytaty teraz przytoczysz. Wiem, że ty wykonujesz swoją pracę także tylko i wyłącznie dlatego."

"Oto i masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie o szczęście, detektywie inspektorze. Dla tak zwanych normalnych ludzi szczęście to dom, rodzina, weekend w którym nie musisz wysilać się nad pracą, tylko możesz zalec na kanapie. Nie kwestionuję, każdy ma swoją drogę. Ale gdy w ten sposób postrzegasz szczęście nie możesz zajść wysoko. Utkniesz. Z kredytami, ratami, ze zmęczeniem, które wkrótce odbierze ci chęć do wszystkiego. Nawet do twojej własnej pracy, o rodzinie nie wspominając, zważywszy jak bardzo ludzie są przekonani, że rodzina jest po prostu dana. Dana raz na zawsze i niezniszczalna."

Greg mierzył Mycrofta intensywnym, mocnym spojrzeniem. Miał źrenice rozszerzone tak, że niemal nie było widać jego niebieskich tęczówek. To ich błękit powodował, że Lestrade wyglądał młodziej niż stało to w metryce odkrył niespodziewanie Mycroft. Teraz, gdy błękitu nie było widać pozostawał sam Greg, niemłody, doświadczony, lekko zgorzkniały, rozczarowany. Mycroftowi ciężko było na niego patrzeć.

"Przerażasz mnie. Bo możesz mieć rację." wymruczał Lestrade i wypił duszkiem resztę piwa.

"Ja mam rację, detektywie inspektorze. I słusznie cię przerażam." zauważył cicho Mycroft, a Greg założył ramiona na piersi, najwyraźniej zdeterminowany ukazać mu swój punkt widzenia.

"Ale co jak już się zestarzejemy? Jak nie będziemy już tak użyteczni w pracy jak teraz? Co wtedy?"

"W moim wypadku, Karaiby. W twoim, nie wiem. Mogę cię ostatecznie wziąć ze sobą."

Napięcie zniknęło, rozładowane śmiechem, który nie rozwiązywał problemu, ale przynajmniej narzucał dystans.

"Dzięki łaskawco." Greg stuknął swoim kolejnym, nowym kuflem piwa w kufel Mycrofta. Holmes uniósł brwi i uśmiechał się wąsko.

"Nie ma sprawy, mój drogi. Lubię czasami wykonać robotę charytatywną. To dobre dla image`u, plus miałbym z kim porozmawiać jak już na te Karaiby zajadę."

Greg uśmiechnął się do wnętrza swojego kufla.

"Nie jestem taki jak ty, Mycroft. Dla mnie do szczęścia potrzebny jest ktoś drugi."

"To jest twoja słabość i krótkowzroczność, niestety. Rozumiem sentyment, ale wierz mi, łatwiej zakupić tropikalną wyspę niż znaleźć kogoś, kto cię nie zdradzi albo nie sprzeda."

"Ja bym nigdy nikogo nie sprzedał!" zaprotestował z mocą Greg, po czym jak się uniósł tak oklapł i oparł się smętnie o bar. Mycroft poklepał go po ramieniu i podsunął mu miseczkę z migdałami w miodzie.

"I dlatego, mój drogi przyjacielu, to właśnie ciebie zabiorę na Karaiby."

/

Mycroft obserwował Lestrade jak wychodzi do pracy, jak jeździ na miejsca przestępstw, kłóci się z Sherlockiem, chodzi na piwo ze znajomymi. Lestrade wiódł bez żony życie dokładnie takie, jak z żoną, a to samo w sobie mówiło wiele. Greg codziennie ćwiczył na strzelnicy, co drugi dzień ogarniał kuchnię, żeby nie zarosła, a w piątki wieczór szwendał się po supermarkecie, robiąc zapasy na cały tydzień, żeby później nie musieć się martwić pustą lodówką. Mycroft odprowadzał Grega oczyma miejskich kamer, jak wracał do pustego domu, jak zmęczony siada na stołku w przedpokoju i ukrywa w dłoniach twarz. Mycroft zainstalował w apartamencie Grega tylko jedną kamerę, w sypialni, której używał, gdy mieszkali razem pod jednym dachem. Greg, chociaż twardy na wierzchu, w środku był w istocie dość miękki i sentymentalny. Z pewnością nie chciał spać w swojej małżeńskiej sypialni, aby nie przywoływać wspomnień, więc korzystał z sypialni gościnnej.

Siarczysta, śnieżna zima powoli przeszła w błotnistą, chłodną, deszczową wiosnę. W marcu Mycroft podpisał bardzo korzystne dla Wielkiej Brytanii umowy odnośnie importu i eksportu zboża. Pracował nad tym od dłuższego czasu i był z efektów swojej harówki niezwykle zadowolony. Sherlock znowu wpakował się w tarapaty, tym razem chodziło o posiadanie twardych narkotyków. Greg zrobił co mógł, żeby ich nie znaleźć, ale i tak je znalazł. Sherlock znowu się nadął i zaległ na kanapie w saloniku na Baker Street a John zaczął podpytywać Mycrofta o jakąś terapię dla swojego współlokatora.

"Nie sądzę, żeby istniała terapia, która mogłaby mu pomóc, doktorze." odpowiedział cicho Mycroft, na co Sherlock prychnął ze swojej kanapy, jak zwykle odwrócony do wszystkich tyłkiem.

Na wiosnę libido Mycrofta nieco się przebudziło i zamiast dwa razy na miesiąc zaczął bywać w ekskluzywnym domu schadzek erotycznych co tydzień. Zwykle po wizycie Grega. Lubił uprawiać seks zamiennie, raz z kobietą, raz z mężczyzną. Nie miał żadnych zahamowań w tej materii, ale od jakiegoś czasu preferował panów.

"Gusta się zmieniają." powiedziała z miłym uśmiechem właścicielka domu, urocza, zazywna pani Gibbs, sześćdziesięcioletnia kurtyzana i stara wyjadaczka w zawodzie, dystansująca wszystkie inne domy o podobnym profilu. "Zwykle wolał pan młodych Hindusów."

Mycroft uśmiechnął się i nie skomentował. W wyłożonym adamaszkami łożu, w pokoju na najwyższym piętrze zabytkowej kamienicy domu schadzek czekał już na niego szpakowaty brunet pod czterdziestkę. Właśnie dlatego Holmes od tylu lat był bywalcem salonów pani Gibbs. Potrafiła idealnie dobrać mu partnerów na noc oraz z kilku zdań doskonale wyczuć, jakiego rodzaju fantazję sobie życzył. Męski, dojrzały facet, zdecydowany ale życzliwy, usłużny ale z kajdankami. Mycroft ostatnim razem miał taki przypływ energii erotycznej, gdy zdołał zapobiec zamachowi na londyński parlament. Triumf zawsze go podniecał, ale teraz... teraz nie było żadnego triumfu. Teraz była potrzeba.

Seks ze szpakowatym zamiennikiem Grega był dobry, ale nie zachwycający. Pracownik pani Gibbs zachowywał się jak kochanek, ale jak kochanek nie całował, nieważne, jak bardzo Mycroft się starał. Po jakimś czasie znudziły mu się te podchody i pojawiał się tylko po swój przydziałowy seks oralny. Szpakowaty jegomość przyjął to chyba z ulgą, bo entuzjastycznie wykonywał swoją robotę, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że klient przestał dziwaczyć.

Mycroft nigdy nie wykonał żadnego ruchu względem Grega. Wiosna nie dla wszystkich zaczęła się sukcesami.

W marcu odbyła się pierwsza rozprawa rozwodowa małżeństwa Lestrade. Pierwsza, bo eks żona stwierdziła, że jednak spróbuje wydusić z detektywa inspektora jeszcze trochę kasy. Anthea wyraziła chęć wyrwania zołzie włosów, jeden po drugim, powoli i mozolnie, aż w końcu pijawka będzie miała nauczkę na życie. Mycroft niemalże przychylił się do tego rozwiązania, ale jego wrodzony zmysł dyplomatyczny nie pozwolił na tego typu przedsięwzięcia. Postąpił tak, jak zwykle postępował z pijawkami. Nasłał na eks żonę Grega banki. Nagle wszystkie zaprzyjaźnione z Holmesem instytucje bankowe zażądały od byłej pani Lestrade natychmiastowej spłaty długów, rat i obciążeń kart kredytowych. Wszystkie terminy spłat przyspieszyły się, wszyscy wierzyciele wycofali się znienacka i tak oto "zołza" została sama, jak to malowniczo określiła Anthea.

Mycroft nie był tym jednak usatysfakcjonowany. Greg po rozprawie utknął w wisielczym humorze jeszcze dobre dwa tygodnie. Dobrze, że eks żona zgodziła się na ugodę, rozstanie za obopólną zgodą. Drugiego procesu już nie będzie, ale i tak Greg przeżywał napad ostrego, długotrwałego smutku. Mycroft nie lubił oglądać go w tym stanie, zrezygnowanego, uśmiechniętego sztucznie w pracy i zwieszającego głowę w pustym mieszkaniu. Sprzedaż domu także nie okazała się taka prosta. W dobie recesji ekonomicznej nie było zbyt wielu chętnych na spłacanie kredytu za tego typu posesję. Mycroft czekał. Za parę miesięcy planował przez ręce swoich powierników kupić nieszczęsny domek i uwolnić od niego Grega.

Lestrade nie mówił co planuje dalej. Zapewne żadnego konkretnego planu nie miał.

"Przecież nie kupię sobie teraz domu, żeby w nim sam siedzieć. Na wynajmowanie jestem za stary. Heh, może na stałe przeprowadzę się do mojej pracy i zagnieżdżę się w komisariacie. W sumie i tak spędzam tam osiemdziesiąt procent czasu."

Mycroft miał na końcu języka, że zawsze służy gościnną sypialnią, ale wiedział, jak zareaguje Greg. Lestrade cenił sobie swoją samodzielność. Mogli się pośmiać z drogich dań i pożartować o egzotycznych wyspach, ale na koniec dnia detektyw inspektor wolał wrócić do siebie. Mycroft co do tych powrotów miał mieszane uczucia. Czasami ciężko mu się było z Gregiem pożegnać, a czasami chciał już być sam, tak jak zawsze, w oswojonej samotności swojej rezydencji.

Rozwód wyraźnie nadwerężył kondycję psychofizyczną Grega. Sherlock wciąż wysyłał smsy Mycroftowi, jaki to detektyw inspektor zrobił się upierdliwy, małostkowy i czepliwy. Starszy Holmes nie stawał po żadnej stronie. Greg chociaż przeżywał właśnie ciężki moment w życiu z pewnością nikomu nie wyrządzi szkody, bo jego kulawe małżeństwo wreszcie się rozleciało. Nie. Greg był na to zbyt uczciwy i sprawiedliwy. Pracował za trzech, spał za jednego a jadł za połowę starego siebie. Mycroft nie mógł na to spokojnie patrzeć. Greg powoli wypalał się w pracy i nikt tego nie zauważał, ani rodzina, ani znajomi. Czyżby tylko Mycroft patrzył i widział? No cóż, nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Starszy Holmes, jeżeli chciał, potrafił obserwować daleko lepiej niż Sherlock a to co właśnie obserwował, bardzo mu się nie podobało.

Gdy Greg na początku kwietnia oznajmił, że nie ma siły ani czasu spotkać się w tym tygodniu z Mycroftem, starszy Holmes przedsięwziął odpowiednie działania. Przyjechał do Grega do komisariatu, złapał za ramię i po prostu wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Limuzyna czekała tuż za rogiem. Greg nie protestował, poszedł za Mycroftem tak jak wtedy w ten dziwaczny wigilijny wieczór.

Nie mówili za wiele ale ustalili priorytety. Greg potrzebował rutyny, stabilności i kogoś, na kim mógłby się wesprzeć. Mycroft potrafił mu dostarczyć pierwszych dwóch składników odżywczych, a trzecim od biedy mógł stać się sam.

"Zgódź się. Tylko na weekendy. Nie mogę patrzeć jak się zabijasz w tej swojej pogoni za szczęściem."

Greg, czujny jak zawsze, gdy Mycroft zaczynał swoje perory, spojrzał na niego ciężkim wzrokiem.

„Dobrze. Ale tylko na niedzielę."

I tak został zaaranżowany nowy grafik, którego nie śmiała przerwać nawet Anthea, o królowej angielskiej nie wspominając. Mycroft i Greg spotykali się w weekendy. Zwykle w sobotę rano, czasami w sobotnie południe. Greg w piątki szedł się po socjalizować ze swoimi kolegami z pracy. Mycroft do nich nie pasował ani pasować nie chciał, więc czekał na swoją kolej. Sobota i niedziela była ich wspólnymi dniami, innymi niż reszta tygodnia. Greg zawsze przychodził głodny, bez śniadania, z uśmiechem i torbą ciasteczek. Od razu kierował się do łazienki, przebierał w dresy i szedł do kuchni, gdzie Mycroft już szykował dla nich obu królewskie śniadanie.

Mycroft bardzo przykładał się do tych śniadań. Sprowadzał świeże melony do prosciutto, kabanosy z Berlina, gorzką czekoladę z Kenii. Obmyślał w wolnych chwilach, co przygotować na kolejne spotkanie z Gregiem i bawiło go to, że Greg w większości nie rozpoznawał jakimi smakołykami starszy Holmes go ugaszczał. Może tak było lepiej. Gdyby Greg wiedział, że je przepiórcze jajka ze świeżą szynką z Hiszpanii, kosztującą więcej niż jego miesięczne wynagrodzenie, zapewne stanąłby okoniem.

Śniadanie trwało od dwóch do czterech godzin. Na ten okres czasu zwykle nieużywana kuchnia Mycrofta rozbłyskała życiem i kolorami. Przyjemne zapachy jedzenia, przypraw, ciepło parujących potraw. Gdy za oknem wciąż panował chłód, miło było w ten sposób spędzać blade kwietniowe poranki. Całą sobotę i niedzielę leniwili się, jedząc i oglądając seriale BBC. Mycroft ignorował czasami pożądliwie spojrzenie Grega a Greg nie zauważał, gdy Mycroft zagapiał mu się z tęsknotą na kark. Nie. Tego tematu lepiej było nie poruszać. Za wiele było do stracenia.

/

Prędzej czy później wrogowie Mycrofta, ewentualnie jego wątpliwej jakości współpracownicy, będą chcieli Grega wykorzystać. Holmes wiedział to i aktywnie temu przeciwdziałał. Tak to już na tym świecie było, gdy w grę wchodziły duże pieniądze i silne układy. Mycroft był grubą rybą pośród grubych ryb. Przeciągnąć jego bliskich na swoją stronę byłoby wspaniałym ruchem, niezwykle groźnym i strategicznym.

Szczęśliwie Mycroft miał niewielu bliskich. A tych, których miał charakteryzowali się niezwykłą zawziętością, uporem i inteligencją. Próbowano przekabacić Sherlocka, ale nie dano rady. Był zbyt zmyślny i zawsze dziesięć ruchów wyprzedzał całą sytuację.

"Zapłacicie mi tyle, co płaci za moje utrzymanie Mycroft. Za następne pięćdziesiąt, sześćdziesiąt lat. Nie sądzę, żebym dożył do osiemdziesiątki. Jeżeli zgodzicie się pokryć koszty mojego utrzymania aż do mojej skromnej śmierci wtedy podzielę się z wami wstydliwymi wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa. O pieskach, kotkach i bułeczkach z jagodami, które piekła nasza gosposia. To jak? Wchodzą w to panowie?"

Mycroft słuchał rozbawiony kąśliwych uwag Sherlocka i patrzył z podziwem, jak dystyngowani, wytrawni szantażyści tracili impet i wycofywali się chyłkiem z Baker Street. Nigdy nie wracali. Nie ci sami w każdym razie. Sherlock pilnował zawsze, żeby wizyty odnośnie jego starszego brata odbywały się bez Johna. Doktor Watson był człowiekiem temperamentnym a Mycroft był rodziną jego drogiego przyjaciela. John jak nic posunąłby się do rękoczynów. Sherlock ograniczał się jedynie do chłosty werbalnej.

Podchodzono także Antheę, namawiając ją na sprzedanie szefa, zastraszając i obiecując złote góry na przemian. Anthea zawsze i nieodmiennie powtarzała, żeby się klient "pieprzył", udowadniając tym samym, że jest bardziej żelazna niż sama Margaret Thatcher. Nieważne pieniądze i ilość zer. Nieważne groźby i broń, subtelnie widoczna zza drogiego płaszcza. Anthea była pewną siebie i swojej wartości kobietą i nie lubiła, gdy nie respektowano jej praw.

"Mam święte prawo odmówić i odmawiam. Pieprzcie się. Nie obchodzi mnie, co macie na Mycrofta. Nie mam teraz na to czasu. Pracuję. Do widzenia." i z tymi słowy Anthea dalej stukała w klawiaturę swojego nowego blackberry, zaledwie na chwilę podnosząc wzrok znad ekraniku.

"Do widzenia." powtórzyła z naciskiem.

Mycroft, obserwujący całą scenę z ekranu niemal się roześmiał. Oczywiście Anthea była bezpieczna, za drzwiami jej biura już stali strażnicy i ochrona budynku.

Greg ze swoją karierą policyjną i znajomością jednego z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi świata prędzej czy później musiał znaleźć się na czyjejś muszce. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Jak każdy człowiek praktyczny Mycroft był na taką ewentualność przygotowany.

Gdy wreszcie jeden z narkotykowych bosów, sprowadzający amfetaminę z Ameryki Południowej zdecydował, że czas złożyć wizytę Gregowi, Mycroft był akurat na kongresie międzynarodowym w Kanadzie. Mnóstwo polityków, rzeczoznawców i ekonomistów, dużo słów, dużo pieniędzy i mało sensownych, uczciwych ludzi, z którymi można by w spokoju wypić kawę.

Anthea wysłała do Mycrofta smsa o treści _Mają go. Załatwię wszystko. Zadzwoń do niego jak skończysz_.

Greg poradził sobie nadspodziewanie dobrze z wizytą domową przemytników. Wysłał wiadomość o napadzie, zrobił zdjęcia, jak parkują przed jego domem a potem zastrzelił jednego z body gardów Ferrero. Reszta nie była już tak udana, Greg został dość dotkliwie pobity a potem wkroczyła Anthea i ochroniarze Mycrofta. Strzelanina i cała napaść została zamieciona pod dywan. Nikt nie wniósł oskarżeń, nikt nie robił śledztwa. Ferrero natomiast zniknął raz na zawsze z czarnego rynku twardych narkotyków w Anglii. Nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia ofiara śmiertelna nieszczęśliwego przedawkowania, spuszczona kanałem La Manche.

Minister Spraw Wewnętrznych obwieścił Mycroftowi, że nikt nic nie wie i nikt nic nie słyszał o tajemniczym rozgromieniu mafii. Wypili herbatę, umówili się na partyjkę golfa na następny wtorek a potem Holmes pojechał do szpitala do Grega.

Lestrade wyglądał jakby przejechał po nim traktor. Kilka razy.

"Chcę stąd wyjść." oznajmił, gdy tylko zobaczył Mycrofta w wejściu do szpitalnej izolatki. "Zrób tak, żeby puścili mnie do domu. Wiem, że możesz."

"To że mogę nie znaczy, że powinienem." zaczął Mycroft, ale widząc uparte spojrzenie Grega od razu wyczuł, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Miał wprawę w spostrzeganiu tego typu rzeczy. W końcu był starszym bratem niezłomnego Sherlocka Holmesa.

"Dobrze, zaraz pójdę porozmawiać z twoim doktorem prowadzącym. Ale warunek jest jeden, zostajesz u mnie w rezydencji. W twoim domu nie jest teraz zbyt bezpiecznie."

Poobijana, fioletowo sina twarz Grega straciła na zdecydowaniu i przez moment była jedynie obrazem zmęczenia i bólu. Opadł na poduszki, zamknął oczy i skinął głową, głośno przełykając ślinę.

"Ok. Zabierz mnie do domu."

Nie powiedział _do twojego domu_. Mycroft uznał to za dobry znak. W końcu, gdy się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, jego dom krok po kroku stawał się także domem Grega. Lestrade miał już w nim na stałe przydzieloną sypialnię, kilka dresów na zmianę w szafce, wypełnioną niezbędnikami bieliźniarkę. Doktor nie robił problemów z wypisaniem Grega wcześniej. Mycroft obiecał, że zapewni detektywowi inspektorowi najlepszą z możliwych opiekę medyczną. Pół godziny później pchał już przed sobą wózek z ubranym w szlafrok Gregiem.

"Nie ma potrzeby się przebierać. Moja limuzyna czeka. Zajmiemy się tobą na miejscu."

W limuzynie Greg zasnął a swoją poturbowaną głową wsparł się o ramię Mycrofta. Holmes nie wiedział jak się zachować wobec takiego pokazu ufności. Niezgrabnie objął ramieniem wymiętego przyjaciela i poklepał go niepewnie po ramieniu. Anthea siedząca koło kierowcy uśmiechnęła się do niego w lusterku.

"Och zamknij się już."

"Nic nie powiedziałam."

Greg pierwsze parę dni przespał a następne parę dni zrzędził, że Mycroft nie powinien tego dla niego robić. Lestrade nie był w ciemię bity, od razu wywęszył sekretne działania Mycrofta i małą likwidację organizacji przestępczej Ferrero. Nie był zadowolony, ale też nie rzucał się zbytnio. Mycroft miał wprawę w łagodzeniu sytuacji, w końcu ułagadzał histeryczną mamusię od lat. Holmes obiecał Gregowi, że następnym razem pozostawi groźnego przestępcę na wolności, żeby Greg sam mógł się nim zająć, jak mu już opuchlizna z gęby zejdzie. Pokłócili się przy kolacji ale przy śniadaniu już się pogodzili. Chyba nie potrafili się na siebie zbyt długo gniewać.

Mycroft wymógł na Gregu, żeby został w jego domu na Wielkanoc. Tym razem nie miał szans wykręcić się od wizyty rodzinnej i potrzebował kogoś, kto by go po tej żmudnej przeprawie rozczmuchał. Lestrade był w sumie jedyną opcją. Poza tym jaki detektyw inspektor miał wybór? Spędzenie świąt w samotności albo powrót na łono rodzinne. Jak się okazało Greg także średnio kochał rodzinne spotkania.

"Matka będzie mi ciosać kołki na głowie, że stary chłop a się rozwodzi zamiast uwiązać do siebie żonę za pomocą dzieci."

"Zwykle sprawa postrzegana jest na odwrót. To kobiety uwiązują do siebie mężów dziećmi." zauważył Mycroft i rozsmarował masło na orkiszowej bułeczce. Greg zrobił zabawną minę i wziął dużego łyka bawarki.

"Żona w ten sposób na szczęście się do mnie nie uwiązała. Ale to nic nie zmienia. Matka będzie mi ględzić nad uchem, żem stary, samotny cep bez perspektyw. Kuzyni będą pletli bzdury o nosidełkach do dzieci i jakimi to chodzącymi cudami są ich czteroletni bliźniacy. A ja będę tylko odliczał minuty, żeby wrócić tu do ciebie i obejrzeć kolejny odcinek Doktora Who."

Mycroft uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

"Możesz zostać u mnie jak długo zechcesz, Greg."

Wielkanoc w domostwie Holmesów upłynęła bez zbędnych dramatów. Mamusia była w dobrej formie po ostatniej psychoterapii a Sherlock zaprosił na świąteczne śniadanie Johna, skuteczne odciągając uwagę od swojego milczącego, starszego brata. Rodzina Holmesów była Johnem oczarowana, jednocześnie wyraziła ubolewanie nad homoseksualnymi skłonnościami Sherlocka, stojącymi na drodze do posiadania potomstwa.

"Oni są gorsi niż pijana Harry." obwieścił teatralnym szeptem Watson, gdy już Sherlock odciągnął go w kierunku stołów z mięsiwem, ratując przed familijnymi indagacjami na temat jego udziału w wojnie w Afganistanie.

"Są." zgodził się nadspodziewanie potulnie Sherlock i nałożył sobie na talerz plaster gotowanej szynki. "Grzybka, John?"

Ogólnie Wielkanoc przeszła spokojnie i bez większych kłótni. Mycroft szybko zwinął się do domu, pod pretekstem bólu brzucha i jeszcze przed trzecią popołudniu dołączył do Grega i jego maratonu doktora Who. Wszystko było idealnie i jak zawsze nie mogło w takim idealnym kształcie pozostać zbyt długo.

/

Po Wielkiej Nocy Mycroft popełnił błąd. Zbyt szybko uruchomił kontakty i zbyt szybko wykupił dom Grega. Niezbyt ostrożnie także zagrał z szefem komisariatu i ministrem Spraw Wewnętrznych, ułatwiając detektywowi inspektorowi promocję. Niewielką, ale znaczącą. Greg z początku cieszył się z nowego biura i większej autonomii w aparacie administracyjnym, a potem plotki doszły i do niego. Nie wybuchnął od razu, Lestrade nigdy nie robił nic pochopnie. Najpierw wykonał dogłębny research. Kredyty, sprawa rozwodowa, raty za domek, podwyżka. Mycroft śledził jak Greg odkrywa sieć, jaką dookoła niego zaplótł i nie mógł zdobyć się na nic więcej jak na milczenie.

Nie potrafił inaczej. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wplótł Grega w swoje gry, kiedy otoczył go nadzorem i przygotował mu złotą klatkę. Gdyby Greg nie był detektywem i nie miał zmysłu dedukcyjnego, pchającego go czasami w kierunku odpowiedniej konkluzji, żyłby sobie spokojnie z Mycroftem i nic by nie wiedział. Ale Greg był dociekliwy. Zaglądał pod spód rzeczy, a czasami jeżeli trzeba było drążył jeszcze głębiej. Na razie dopiero chwytał nitki i szedł nimi do kłębka, jeszcze nie oceniał, na razie badał jak głęboko sięgała władza Mycrofta nad jego życiem.

"Spartoliłeś drogi bracie." orzekł Sherlock znad swojej gazety. "I nie, nie wykonam dla ciebie tego śledztwa."

Mycroft miał chęć złapać tacę z herbatą od pani Hudson i cisnąć nią w Sherlocka. John chyba zobaczył to po jego posturze, bo szybko wziął z dłoni starszego Holmesa teczkę z aktami sprawy. Sherlock jak zwykle musiał być uparty, odmówić współpracy i przy okazji uderzyć brata w słabiznę.

"Greg jest dobrym człowiekiem i na pewno wiele rzeczy zrozumie." zaczął John, najwyraźniej Sherlock podzielił się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami na temat przyjaźni Mycrofta i Grega.

"Tak. Zrozumie, że musi uciekać, żeby nie zostać wessany i połknięty w całości."

"Sherlock!"

"No co, no co. Sam widzisz co się wyprawia John. Mycroft ma za mało ludzi do kochania i obserwowania, więc znalazł sobie kolejną ofiarę."

Mycroft wyszedł z Baker Street bez pożegnania.

Dwa dni później Greg zapukał do jego biura w centrum Londynu. To był bardzo deszczowy paskudny kwiecień. Zimno, szaro i mokro. Nawet o jedenastej rano bywało ciemno. Ciężkie chmury wisiały groźnie nad Londynem i pomimo porywistego wiatru nie odchodziły.

Mycroft po minie Grega widział, że nadszedł czas. Było bardzo miło posiadać przyjaciela, chociaż przez chwilę. Ale Mycroft pozostawał Mycroftem, nie potrafił i chyba nawet nie mógł, nie chciał się zmienić. Gdyby tylko Greg zrozumiał, że Holmes jest po prostu sobą, że nie robi nic, aby mu zaszkodzić, że to jego sposób na... Różnił się od większości ludzi, myślał innymi kategoriami. Gdyby Greg pozwolił mu na to, tak jak John pozwalał Sherlockowi, z pewnością doszliby do konsensusu. Ale Greg nie był Johnem. Greg był zgorzkniałym, heteryckim policjantem z łajdaczącą się po klubach eks żoną i wytartymi, zgodnymi z prawem i absolutnie niefunkcjonalnymi ścieżkami. Gdy Lestrade zaczął swoje wyrzuty, swoją tyradę na temat zawiedzionego zaufania i kontrolującego wszystko i wszystkich wariata, myślącego, że każdego można kupić, Mycroft zdołał już niemal przekonać samego siebie, że nie potrzebuje detektywa inspektora. Nie potrzebuje nikogo. Jest na to zbyt praktyczny.

"Nie sądziłem, że jesteś do tego zdolny! Moje kredyty! Moje raty! Wszystko zapłaciłeś ty, rękami osób trzecich, żeby zatrzeć ślady! Myślisz, że będziesz mnie trzymał za gębę swoimi pieniędzmi? Zadłużę się u ciebie nieświadomie a potem będę spłacał do końca życia twoją szczodrobliwość? No naprawdę jesteś zupełnie inną klasą niż reszta społeczeństwa Mycroft!"

"Jestem i wiedziałeś to od początku." odparł spokojnie Mycroft. Ne wstał z fotela, tylko rozmawiał z Gregiem zza biurka, jak dyrektor z petentem. Lestrade był zbyt wściekły, żeby zauważyć to małe faux pas.

"Po co ci ta kontrola nad moją osobą, Mycroft? Przecież było dobrze tak jak było."

Nie było dobrze. Chciałem cię mieć na własność. I dlatego cię wykupiłem. Bo jestem emocjonalnie wyobcowany, jak to ładnie określa mój psychoanalityk, i jedyne związki jakie tworzę to zależności finansowe.

"Przychodziłem do ciebie jak do kumpla! Wiedziałeś o moich sprawach sądowych, o pracy o... o wszystkim!" mówił uniesionym głosem Greg a na koniec trzasnął pięścią w biurko Mycrofta. "Ufałem ci a ty za moimi plecami praktycznie rozwiązujesz każdy mój problem! Żyjesz moim życiem za moimi plecami! Do diabła, Mycroft! Nie masz swojego życia?"

Greg zamilkł, wysapując z siebie gniew. Mycroft powoli, z kamienną twarzą wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna. Nad Londynem wciąż wisiały ciężkie, deszczowe chmury. Jak zawsze, jak zawsze...

"Idź już, Greg. Mam dużo pracy i ty zapewne też."

Słyszał jak Greg prostuje się, wygładza garnitur, a potem twardym, nieustępliwym krokiem podchodzi do drzwi.

"Żegnam, Mycroft."

Mycroft nie odpowiedział.

/

Następne parę tygodni było bezsensowną, niepraktyczną, emocjonalną gmatwaniną i przyzwyczajaniem się do tego, że nie otrzymuje się smsów o pogodzie. Nie ma się z kim zjadać śniadania niedzielnego, nie ma z kim wyjść na piwo w środę do Diogenesa. Greg zamilknął i przepadł jak kamień wodę. Mycroft nie roztrząsał tego ani go nie szukał. Pracował od świtu do nocy, nie pozwalając sobie na żal ani melancholię. Nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, jadł co mu się podwinęło pod rękę. Nie miał też ochoty na seks, gdy odwiedził dom schadzek pani Gibbs tylko wypijał drinka i wraca do domu. Nie miał ochoty na co tygodniowe obiadki mamusi, więc po prostu przestał ją odwiedzać a na jej telefoniczne indagacje odpowiadał, że jest zajęty.

Schudł. Spał tylko po tabletkach nasennych. Przestał jeść tescowe ciasteczka i przestał śledzić postępowanie Sherlocka. Tyle dobrego z tej całej sytuacji, że poziom cukru mu się unormował i miał wzorowe ciśnienie tętnicze.

Pewnej środy Sherlock zadzwonił i zaczął domagać się, aby starszy brat załatwił mu zwolnienie z aresztu. Młodszy Holmes znowu coś zbroił i jak zawsze oczekiwał pomocy.

"Nie. Zacznij sam załatwiać swoje sprawy Sherlock." i z tymi słowy Mycroft rozłączył się i zapadł w fotel, wspierając głowę na dłoniach. Nawet nie prześledził w jaki sposób brat opuścił areszt. Prawdopodobnie wykupił go John. Nieistotne, nieważne.

Praca utrzymywała go w rozruchu. Pruł przez kolejne umowy międzynarodowe jak maszyna, zgrabnie zamykając procesy, analizy i prognozy na rynku paliw. Anthea obserwowała go z rosnącym przerażeniem i dopytywała o Grega aż wreszcie Mycroft huknął na nią zniecierpliwiony. Że nie życzy sobie poufałości, że ma dość rozmawiania o sprawach nie dotyczących pracy, że cholera, jego kawa jest zbyt słodka i lepiej, żeby ktoś mu przyniósł drugą bo nie ręczy za siebie. Anthea przyniosła mu nową kawę, gorzką, bez cukru i bez śmietanki. Patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, którego nienawidził. Miał chęć cisnąć jej filiżanką w twarz. Nie zrobił tego. Popełnił już wystarczająco dużo głupich ruchów, podjął wystarczającą ilość głupich decyzji, żeby nie pakować się w jeszcze gorsze tarapaty.

Na początku maja, dość późnym wieczorem zjawił się u Mycrofta w rezydencji Sherlock. Z Johnem, oczywiście. To cud, że młodszy Holmes nie upychał swojego doktora za pazuchę swojego ekstrawaganckiego płaszcza. Mycroft przyjął ich w salonie, przy rozpalonym kominku i herbacie oolong. Sherlock nie przyszedł jednak na pogaduszki, tylko od razu przystąpił do rzeczy.

"Mycroft. Pojawił się znowu Jim Moriarty. Ze wskazówek, które zostawiał mi na trupach wynika dość jasno, że jesteś jego celem. Lestrade robi co może, ale wiesz jakie są umysły ograniczonych policjantów na państwowych pensjach. Zanim Lestrade znajdzie poszlaki, możesz być już martwy."

Mycroft westchnął i potarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz. To był dla niego długi dzień, od rana załatwiał wsparcie finansowe dla upadającej ekonomicznie Grecji. Nie miał siły jeszcze na jakiegoś świra, grającego z Sherlockiem w szachy.

"Może mógłbyś wziąć jakiś urlop? Na tydzień, dwa wyjechać z Londynu, póki Sherlock nie unieszkodliwi Moriarty`ego..." zaczął John pojednawczym tonem, ale Mycroft przerwał mu zdecydowanym ruchem dłoni.

"Nie wyjeżdżam nigdzie. Jestem w samym środku ważnych negocjacji i nie mogę pozwolić sobie na ich przełożenie." oznajmił równym, płaskim tonem Mycroft, patrząc Sherlockowi prosto w twarz. Młodszy Holmes zmrużył oczy.

"Wiesz, że to ja wybrałem Grega? Wariowałeś z samotności, Lestrade idealnie nadawał się na twojego przyjaciela a ja potrzebowałem kogoś w policji, kogoś, kto będzie mniej beznadziejny niż reszta. Greg był idealny, niewierna żona, raty za domek, prostoduszność i prostota."

"Przeszło mi przez myśl, że to twoja sprawka." potaknął lekko Mycroft, ignorując bolesne ukłucie w piersi. "Ale nie jesteś w stanie odgadnąć, jak naprawdę potoczy się przyjaźń."

"Przyjaźń nie..."

Wszystko stało się bardzo szybko. Anthea weszła do salonu z całym naręczem papierów i podań, John pochylił się, żeby nalać sobie herbaty a Mycroft podniósł filiżankę do ust. Osiem strzałów, po dwa na głowę. Z pobliskiej posesji, prosto w okno i prosto w zgromadzonych w saloniku starszego Holmesa ludzi. Krzyk Anthei, rozrzucone papiery, John nurkujący pod stolik i ciągnący za sobą Sherlocka. Mycroft z poczuciem, że mu się to śni obserwował, jak pierwszy strzał rozbija tkwiącą mu w dłoniach błękitną filiżankę. Na drobny, błękitny, porcelanowy mak.

Drugiego strzału już nie pamiętał.

/

Obudził się w karetce. Ktoś przytrzymywał go w pozycji siedzącej i bandażował pierś, ktoś mówił coś do niego. Niech się pan nie rusza, niech pan nie ściąga opatrunku, kula przeszła na wylot ale płuco jest uszkodzone. Był oszołomiony, w szoku. Siedział z nogami dyndającymi z otwartych drzwi karetki i nie czuł bólu. Było mu tylko bardzo, bardzo zimno. Nawet pomarańczowy koc nic nie pomagał. Ludzie kłębili się dookoła niego, coś mówili, podawali sobie jakieś sprzęty w snopach błyskających, żółtoczerwonych świateł pojazdów policyjnych. W oddali widział Johna, pochylającego się nad leżącym na noszach Sherlockiem i bladą jak trup Antheę stojącą nieopodal, z krwią na rękawach jedwabnej garsonki.

Sąsiedzi, gapiowie i inni zbędni ludzie stali z boku i patrzyli na widowisko, komentując głośno. Dwie karetki i dwa policyjne radiowozy. Błyski świateł, wycie syren. Kolejny radiowóz nadjechał z wigorem i zaparkował na podjeździe do rezydencji, niemal przejeżdżając jakąś zagubioną medyczkę. Nie, nie radiowóz. Mercedes.

Greg wyskoczył z samochodu, trzasnął drzwiami i zaczął iść szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem. Miał na sobie rozchełstany płaszcz, wymiętą, dwudniową koszulę i buty nie do pary. Nie było wątpliwości do kogo Greg zmierza. Patrzył się Mycroftowi prosto w oczy i szedł, nie, biegł coraz szybciej.

"Mycroft!"

Mycroft wyciągnął ramiona.

end

by Homoviator 07/2012

W zasadzie tutaj powinna się na historia skończyć. Mycroft i Greg godzą się pod pomarańczowym kocykiem, zamieszkują razem i żyją sobie szczęśliwie do końca świata. Ale chyba dopiszę im hepi endingowego fluffa, co myślicie? :)


	4. Chapter 4 Świat bez ciebie

Świat cały jest tylko błękitną wklęsłością chińskiej filiżanki.

Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz

roz. 4. Świat bez ciebie

Sherlock miał szczęście i swojego Watsona, co w zasadzie było jednoznaczne. John ściągnął młodszego Holmesa z linii strzału i tylko dzięki temu Sherlock został postrzelony jedynie w ramię a nie w głowę. To była dość ciężka rana. Kula roztrzaskała obojczyk, staw ramienia, kość. Sherlock wymagał rehabilitacji. Doktor Watson pozostał bez ran. Mycroft słuchał raportu o stanie zdrowia brata i jego współlokatora, i w milczeniu wpatrywał się w okno izolatki. Wszystko pachniało szpitalnymi środkami dezynfekcyjnymi i krwią.

Greg siedział przy łóżku i poklepywał Mycrofta po dłoniach, złożonych na podołku. Coś mówił, pocieszał. Mycroft nie potrzebował pocieszenia. Właśnie wychodził z szoku, chciał spać i stracić przytomność, chciał rozpaść się na kawałki pod wpływem dotyku ciepłych dłoni Grega. Ale nie mógł. Bo ktoś musiał myśleć.

Teraz trzeba było myśleć i być kilka kroków do przodu przed Moriarty`m. Trzeba było przegrupować siły. Jak zwykle nie było kogoś, kto mógłby Mycrofta zastąpić więc nie wymiękał, tylko robił swoje. Anthea wysłuchała jego krótkich poleceń i wyszła pospiesznie, nie przestając stukać w klawiaturę swojego telefonu. Trzeba było zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Sherlockowi, Johnowi i zapewne także siostrze Watsona Harriet. Należało sprawdzić, czy mamusia i jej pies są cali i zdrowi, dopilnować, żeby pani Hudson została u swojej koleżanki w Anglesey o parę dni dłużej. Koniecznie upewnić się, że nikt nie włamał się do żadnego z ważniejszych komputerów starszego Holmesa. W domu i w biurze. Cholera, Mycroft powinien skontaktować się z ministrem spraw wewnętrznych i z księciem Walii... nawet niezłomna i niezwykle odporna psychicznie Anthea sama nie da rady tego wszystkiego zrobić...

Moriarty okazał się o wiele bardziej zmyślnym, nieobliczalnym graczem niż starszy Holmes sądził na początku. Trzeba będzie przedsięwziąć odpowiednie środki, zawiadomić odpowiednich ludzi, uruchomić odpowiednie rezerwy i ująć drania. Było to posunięcie ryzykowne, ale też Mycroft nie zamierzał narażać swojego własnego życia ani życia brata tylko dla politycznej ostrożności. Kości zostały rzucone, teraz jego ruch. Ruszy się jak tylko będzie mógł normalnie oddychać, a przestrzelone płuco przestanie go palić pomimo środków przeciwbólowych.

Greg nie przestawał mówić. Coś o odpoczynku i o tym, że muszą porozmawiać i że się bał. Bał się o niego. Bał się o Mycrofta. Starszy Holmes słuchał słów Grega i nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Były zbyt bezprecedensowe i wymuszały reakcje, na które nie miał w tej chwili ani pomysłu ani siły.

Po dramatycznym uścisku przed ambulansem, który był bardzo szczery i bardzo naturalny pomiędzy Gregiem a Mycroftem nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Bardzo nieszczerej i bardzo nienaturalnej. Starszy Holmes tłumaczył to sobie szokiem, postrzałem i generalnie kiepską kondycją psychofizyczną. Prawie nie pamiętał drogi do szpitala, pamiętał natomiast jak się obudził i przeraził, widząc Grega w takim zbliżeniu, bez barier, bez ograniczeń.

Lestrade zamilkł i przez moment patrzył na Mycrofta wciąż trzymając go za dłoń. Miał rozszerzone niemożliwie źrenice i uchylone, spękane usta. Pachniał kurzem i kiepską kawą z maszyny. Chciał coś powiedzieć a Mycroft chciał, żeby coś powiedział i obaj jak zwykle zawiedli. O wiele łatwiej było działać pod wpływem chwili. O wiele łatwiej było zostawić sprawy takimi jakimi były... Ale najwyraźniej Lestrade nie chciał, żeby było łatwo. Mycroft mógłby go za to pokochać albo znienawidzić. Po równo. Przerażający koncept.

"Przepraszam za, no wiesz." wydusił Greg i ponownie pogłaskał dłoń Mycrofta. "Byłem głupi a ty byłeś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mnie w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy spotkała. Musiałem cię kopnąć, żeby zobaczyć, czy jesteś naprawdę."

Mycroft nie poczuł się urażony, że Lestrade określa go jako rzecz a nie osobę. Owszem, często bywał rzeczą, która ludzi spotykała ale raczej w sensie katastrofy, coś jak najgorsze co ci się mogło przytrafić to skrzyżowanie dróg z Mycroftem Holmesem. Piękną apokalipsą, manipulantem, kompulsywnym podglądaczem, wyrugowanym z uczuć politykiem i graczem. Greg postrzegał to inaczej tylko dlatego, że był krótkowzroczny i naiwny... Mycroft zamknął oczy. Jego ręka wciąż tkwiła między dłońmi detektywa inspektora.

"Jesteś zmęczony Mycroft. Śpij. Posiedzę tutaj z tobą."

Greg nie odstraszony jego milczeniem i brakiem interakcji mówił coś dalej, jego głos miarowy i przyciszony, jego dłonie pysznie ciepłe i mocne. Lestrade wrócił, ofiarowywał siebie na nowo, swoją przyjaźń a także, jeszcze nie wprost, coś więcej. Cokolwiek to było Mycroft się tego bał a do lęku nie był przyzwyczajony i było mu z nim niewygodnie. Może wciąż jeszcze był w stanie szoku. Może wciąż jeszcze wpatrywał się w rozpryskującą się na tysiące kawałków błękitną filiżankę.

Greg mówił, za oknami noc stawała się coraz bardziej mroczna a kroplówka kapała i wtłaczała powoli w Mycrofta znieczulacze i antybiotyki. Zasnął. Bał się sam nie wiedział czego. Dłoń detektywa go nie opuszczała.

Ciężko mu było oddychać, jakby ktoś przycisnął go czymś ciężkim i regularnie wypychał mu powietrze z płuc. Śniły mu się dziwne, niepokojące rzeczy. Mamusia, siedząca na łóżku i wpatrzona tępo w sufit, nieobecnym ruchem głaszcząca leżącego jej na kolanach jamnika. Sherlock leżący na bruku z roztrzaskaną głową i jego cennym, unikalnym mózgiem, wypływającym mu z uszu, John zanoszący się suchym płaczem bez łez. Anthea w czarnym kostiumie przy grobie i Greg. Dłonie Grega, które odganiały koszmary, łagodziły skłębione emocje, prostowały myśli. Dłonie Grega, ciepłe, żylaste i szerokie, nieustannie nagrzane słońcem pomimo kapryśnej londyńskiej pogody, pomimo długich godzin na strzelnicy. Dłonie Grega wędrujące po policzkach Mycrofta, po jego głowie, szyi, ramionach. Będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze, pamiętasz prosciutto z melonami? Pamiętasz czekoladę na mleku i soloną morską solą pistację?

Wspomnienie pistacji pomogło mu znaleźć w rzeczywistości snu wygodniejszy dołek i zaszyć się w nim, w oczekiwaniu poranka. Zasnął gdzieś nad ranem, wyczerpany pokręconymi majakami i oddychaniem, przypominającym sport siłowy. Dłonie Grega nie opuściły go ani na chwilę, przygładzając mu włosy na karku i łagodząc rozgorączkowane policzki.

/

Musiał podejść do rzeczy praktycznie. Tylko tak potrafił.

Tego typu rzeczy nie przytrafiały się ludziom takim jak Mycroft, w końcu był Lodowcem. Przewidywał, dedukował, częstokroć dokładniej i z większym wyczuciem niż Sherlock. Miało to swoje plusy i minusy. Minusem było to, że Mycrofta dość trudno było zaskoczyć, nawet w sprawach tak zmiennych i nietrwałych jak romantyczne związki. Dokładnie widział początek swojego romansu z Gregiem i jednocześnie przewidywał jego koniec. Bardzo zagmatwany, bolesny i destrukcyjny koniec marzeń. Na co dzień Mycroft był pogodzony ze swoim losem, osobom takim jak on romantyczne uniesienia nie były pisane. Nie miał burzliwej urody swojego ekscentrycznego brata, zawsze bardziej krępy, pospolity ze swoimi obłymi kształtami twarzy, wydatnym nosem i włosami o niesprecyzowanym kolorze. To jednak były rzeczy drugorzędne, ponieważ tak naprawdę Mycroft był na związek zdecydowanie zbyt stwardniały, zbyt osadzony w swoich rutynach. Z cynicznym uśmiechem akceptował swoje przeznaczenie. Nie walczył. Mycroft Holmes miał i umiał być sam i przy bliższym oglądzie, jedynie w ten sposób czuł się komfortowo. I tylko czasami, gdy do późna w nocy zasiedział się z koniakiem przy komputerze, tylko czasami bolało go coś w środku. Że zgodził się tak gładko na samotność, że przyjął ją jako swój naturalny stan, że nawet nie spróbował.

Zwykle różnica, pomiędzy tym jak było a jak być powinno nie dotykała go zbytnio. Teraz jednak była nie do zniesienia. nie umiał utrzymać cynicznego dystansu. Gdzieś pomiędzy oglądaniem Doktora Who a niedzielnym prosciutto z melonem wpuścił Grega za swoje zasieki i mógł teraz tylko z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwować poczynania detektywa inspektora. Lestrade nie miał problemu z odnalezieniem się w romantycznej mrzonce, ukłutej w dziewiętnastym wieku dla mamienia mas. Nie widział tego jeszcze, ale podążał ku temu, na ślepo i z entuzjazmem. Wygłodzony, wyposzczony, mający dość swojej samotności czterdziestolatek. Pokłócili się, owszem, ale gdy tylko Moriarty swoim atakiem otworzył sytuację, Greg nadciągnął na miejsce nie czekając na nic. Po czterdziestu ośmiu godzinach pracy, pięciominutowej drzemce przy stole w kuchni na sms Sherlocka Lestrade wstał, wskoczył w buty nie do pary, potem w swojego mercedesa i przyjechał. To samo było jak wyznanie.

Mycroft niewiele pamiętał z tego, co działo się w ambulansie. Ogłuszony, w szoku, siedział w bandażach a Greg przytrzymywał go ramieniem, okrywał kocami i powtarzał, że będzie dobrze. Normalnie Mycroft wyśmiałby go, że tego rodzaju pocieszenia nie pasują dla osoby o jego statusie, ale nic nie było już normalnie. Tak więc Mycroft pozwolił się objąć, przygarnąć a potem chyba zasnął. Kilkudniowy zarost Grega kuł go po policzku.

Lestrade działał pod wpływem impulsu. Obiema rękoma złapał szansę i wyglądało na to, że nie wahał się ani przez chwilę. Nie zrażał się mrukliwością Mycrofta, jego skąpymi odpowiedziami, nie zauważał nawet, że w zasadzie nie został nigdzie zaproszony. Greg sam się zaprosił do izolatki Holmesa i sam ogłosił się jego opiekunem na czas niedyspozycji. Obecność detektywa inspektora Anthea przyjęła za normę a ochrona znała go na tyle, że także nie pytali. Greg był zdecydowany i szczery jak każdy dobry lider, ludzie to wyczuwali i podświadomie grali tak, jak sobie zażyczył.

Ale wcześniej się wahał, zauważył Mycroft czujnie. Wahał się, ale po ataku Moriarty`ego porzucił wątpliwości. Najwyraźniej przywiązał się do swojego cukrzyka in spe bardziej niż przypuszczał.

Mycroft wyszedł ze szpitala cztery dni po całej akcji ze snajperami Moriarty`ego. Płuco było uszkodzone, ale nie było to nic, czego nie można było wykurować w warunkach domowych. Greg wziął wtedy pierwsze wolne od dobrych pięciu lat i zawiózł Mycrofta swoim mercedesem do rezydencji, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że limuzyna jest wygodniejsza. Może zresztą nie była. Mycroft wciąż napakowany lekami przeciwbólowymi i skołowany, zdrzemnął się na fotelu, oprawionym w skóropodobny, ohydny materiał. Dobrze mu się spało, mógłby w tym mercedesie spędzić cały proces swojej rekonwalescencji... Gdy się obudził Greg zaparkował już na podjeździe i dotykał mu ramienia.

"Jesteśmy na miejscu."

Mycroft odpowiedział jakimś niezbyt zrozumiałym mruknięciem, a wtedy Greg bez ceregieli owinął go mocniej kocem i wyciągnął z samochodu. Powoli i ostrożnie. Mycroft musiał zasnąć dość głęboko, bo nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy Lestrade przykrył go kocem.

Anthea już czekała w rezydencji. Wszystko było przygotowane na przyjazd Mycrofta a ochrona została zacieśniona trzykrotnie. Moriarty raczej teraz nie zaatakuje, ale bezpieczny zawsze ubezpieczony. Z pewnością jeszcze usłyszą o Jimie nie raz, ale nie teraz, może za miesiąc, dwa.

Greg trzymał Mycrofta blisko, wciąż dotykając go, podtrzymując i nakierowując. Mozolne zdejmowanie płaszcza w przedpokoju, buty, powoli pokonywane schody korytarza. Gdy Greg odtransportował Holmesa na kanapę w salonie zniknął na chwilę. Mycroft słyszał, jak rozmawia przyciszonym głosem z Antheą.

"Możesz jechać, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Zostanę z nim tutaj na kilka dni."

Szkoda, że tylko na kilka dni, pomyślał Mycroft a potem znowu zaczął przysypiać. Gdy tym razem się obudził leżał na kanapie, przykryty po uszy pledem, Greg siedział obok niego z pilotem w dłoni a Doktor nabywał sobie właśnie nową, ciemnoskórą towarzyszkę podróży. Nic nie bolało, było ciemno, miło i przytulnie. Greg przysunął się nieco do Mycrofta a Mycroft przylgnął mu do boku z westchnieniem. Miło, przytulnie. Tak.

/

Greg pomagał Mycroftowi z wszystkim i robił to z niewymuszoną gracją i bezinteresownością. Śledził z Antheą nadzór i podzór rezydencji oraz ślady działalności Moriarty`ego. Zadzwonił do mamusi i w oszczędnych słowach oznajmił jej, że jej synowie mają teraz problemy zdrowotne, nie przyjadą na niedzielny obiad i nie, na herbatkę też się nie pojawią. Greg odwiedził nawet Sherlocka, który wyszedł już ze szpitala i zrzędliwy i ogłupiony lekami przeciwbólowymi zatruwał życie mieszkańców Baker Street swoimi dedukcjami na temat ich genetycznych uwarunkowań co do pewnych chorób.

"Dasz wiarę, oznajmił, że pani Hudson umrze na choroby wieńcowe, sąsiad z boku na marskość wątroby." opowiadał nie potrafiąc powstrzymać śmiechu Greg. Mycroft mruknął twierdząco znad swojego talerza rosołu, nad którym pocił się ostatni kwadrans. Cholerna zupa po prostu nie chciała się skończyć a Holmes nie miał siły jej dłużej jeść .

"Niech zgadnę. Ja mam umrzeć na cukrzycę."

"Tak, cukrzyca. Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, ja umrę na wylew." Greg najwyraźniej nie miał problemów z żartowaniem o śmierci, zresztą czemu miałby mieć. Pracował w zawodzie, w którym trupy były na porządku dziennym niemalże jako metaboliczny rezultat życia.

"Najdziwniejsze było jednak, jak Sherlock zaczął mówić o Johnie. John powinien jak Pan Bóg przykazał umrzeć ze starości w swoim własnym łóżku, ale zapewne zastrzelą go gdzieś wcześniej. Sherlock tak się tym zdenerwował, że John dał mu podwójną dawkę znieczulaczy i zapakował do łóżka."

"Dobrze, że Sherlock ma kogoś takiego jak John. Przynajmniej jest szansa, że dożyje czterdziestki." westchnął Mycroft i odsunął od siebie niedojedzoną zupę. "Zmęczyłem się."

Greg bez słów zebrał talerze. Przez długą chwilę brzęczał przy zlewie naczyniami, odwrócony do Mycrofta plecami. Coś zmywał, przecierał, ustawiał i generalnie widać było, że zbiera się w sobie.

"Sherlock powiedział, że wybrał sobie mnie do współpracy dla ciebie. Żebyś, jak to ładnie określił, znalazł sobie mnie i nie ześwirował."

Używał lekkiego, niefrasobliwego tonu ale Mycroft nie dał się zwieść. Tak, to było podobne do Sherlocka. Nie mógł wytrzymać swojego przywiązania do Johna i musiał wylądować się na otoczeniu. Akurat teraz, kiedy przyjaźń Mycrofta z Gregiem była w tak newralgicznym stadium.

"Mój brat może wiele wydedukować i wiele genialnie ukartować, ale przyjaźni nie jest w stanie stworzyć." oznajmił cierpko Mycroft, oczekując wyrzutów i niezadowolenia. Niczego takiego się nie doczekał. Greg odwrócił się od zlewu, zmierzył go czujnym spojrzeniem, po czym westchnął. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieco.

"Zasypiasz kiwając się nad stołem a ja pieprzę ci o tym, co powiedział w szalonym zwidzie Sherlock. Chodź. Teraz moja kolej na odtransportowanie Holmesa do sypialni."

Mycroft nie protestował. Wsparł się na ramieniu Grega i dopiero wtedy poczuł, jaki był zmęczony. Mógł zasnąć na stojąco. Przeklęty rosół. Lestrade wymanewrował Mycrofta na schody i do sypialni. Pomagał w sposób bezpretensjonalny i prosty, bez podtekstów. Gdy Mycroft usiłował podziękować i zaoferować odwdzięczenie się Greg spacyfikował go za pomocą mocnych, krótkich, szczerych słów.

"Nie bądź trąba Mycroft. Jesteś moim przyjacielem to pomagam."

Mycroft nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

/

Kilka następnych dni Mycroft przespał, w przerwach pomiędzy drzemkami dziennymi i nocnymi wysyłając meile i oglądając z Gregiem koszmarne seriale telewizyjne. Lestrade chyba odrabiał wszystkie zaległe urlopy z ostatniej dekady, bo nie ruszał się z rezydencji ani na krok. Mycroft był przyjemnie zaskoczony, jednoczesne poirytowany. Nie rozmawiali o całej akcji w ambulansie, o przełamaniu barier, które tamtego wieczoru nastąpiło, ale ta konwersacja wisiała nad nimi jak jakiś piekielny znak apokalipsy.

Mycroft nie chciał jeszcze rozmawiać na ten temat, a obecność Grega niewątpliwie do tego prowadziła. Lestrade z kolei nie naciskał i czekał, spokojnie i szczerze. Jakby już nie raz wchodził w pokręcony związek z lodowatym manipulatorem na światową skalę. Nie obawiał się, nie roztrząsał, po prostu czuwał.

Wyglądało na to, że Greg wie coś, czego nie wiedział Mycroft. Holmes stwierdził, że niezbyt mu się to podoba.

"Jesteś inteligentnym człowiekiem Greg. Przypuszczam, że byłbyś w stanie znaleźć sobie lepsze miejsce na urlop niż moja rezydencja." zauważył Mycroft znad swojej rumiankowej herbaty.

Siedzieli właśnie z Gregiem na ratanowych fotelach na tarasie i pozwalali, aby czerwcowy wieczór leniwie przetaczał się nad nimi, ciepły i fioletowo złoty. Ogród pachniał oszałamiająco. Mycroft zwykle nie miał czasu na zaleganie na tarasie, tym bardziej miło było odkryć, że ogrodnik wysiał mnóstwo kwiatów, najintensywniej pachnących wieczorem. Maciejka, datury, werbeny, petunie, nemezje, psianka jaśminowa. Wspaniałe kompozycje zapachowe, kwiaty same w sobie niepozorne, ale o wiele bardziej efektowne niż zwyczajne róże.

Greg nie zareagował na przytyk Mycrofta, zajęty skubaniem słonecznika i wdychaniem głęboko ogrodowych zapachów.

"Wiesz, że jestem biseksualny?" zapytał niezobowiązująco, drapiąc się stopą w łydkę.

"Wiem, że przed żoną miałeś partnera. Podczas swojego małżeństwa miałeś dwie kochanki i jednego kochanka." wyrecytował Mycroft, w końcu na swoim gruncie. Zawsze dobrze się czuł, gdy chodziło o zbieranie informacji i wyciąganie z nich wniosków. "Dość skromna liczba kochanków, zważywszy, że twoje małżeństwo trwało tak długo."

Greg zamiast się zacukać jak to zwykle czyniły drobnomieszczańskie umysły, tylko się roześmiał.

"No patrz, już myślałem, że mnie potępisz za zdradę."

"Nie Greg. Widywałem zdrady, przy których te twoje wydają się wręcz dobroduszne."

Roześmiali się razem, zwyczajnie, szczerze. Gdy już zamilkli, zmęczeni i rozgrzani śmiechem, twarz Grega znalazła się bardzo blisko twarzy Mycrofta a Mycroft zadecydował, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Do takiego towarzystwa, z dodatkowym, emocjonalnym bonusem. Mycroft nie spuścił wzroku, Greg też nie i wpatrywali się teraz sobie z bliska w oczy. Holmes nie miał pojęcia ile czasu upłynęło, ale zdołał poczuć zdrowy żal za to, że nie spotkał Grega wcześniej. Przed jego żoną, przed budową swojej wewnętrznej, praktycznej fortecy. Teraz było za późno,

Ogród pogrążał się powoli w mroku. Ogrodowe lampy jedna po drugiej rozbłyskały żółtym, mglistym światłem. Maciejki i petunie pachniały coraz intensywniej, oszałamiająco, słodko i kusząco.

"Starego psa nie uczy się nowych sztuczek." wymruczał Mycroft. Greg nadal nie spuszczał wzroku tylko patrzył Mycroftowi z bliska w oczy. Nie bał się, nie krępował. Był jak zwykle powalająco, urzekająco, denerwująco szczery i nie miał się z czym kryć.

"Jeżeli stary pies jest mądry to sam się nauczy."

/

Pierwszy raz Greg pocałował Mycrofta przy śniadaniu. Holmes zwlókł się powoli ze schodów, wciąż zaspany i nieco sztywny. Nienawidził upałów w Londynie, bezsłonecznych, gorących, parnych dni w których miało się wrażenie, że nie ma w mieście nawet jednej cząsteczki świeżego powietrza. Same spaliny i czad. Londyński czerwiec psia jucha... Trzeba było wziąć faktyczny urlop i gdzieś wyjechać, a nie grzać się w domu z tysiącami papierów, czekającymi na zatwierdzenie. Mycroft zły na siebie i na świat zacisnął szczęki, poprawił bandaż pod szlafrokiem i wszedł do kuchni.

Greg właśnie włączał maszynkę do kawy, cały zadowolony, zmachany i szczęśliwy po swoim joggingu. Miał na sobie szorty i wymięty nieszczęśliwie podkoszulek, ciemny od potu pod pachami i na plecach. Jak ludzie mogli biegać w taki upał Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, ale żeby jeszcze mieć siłę się uśmiechać...

"Powinniśmy wyjechać nad morze." oznajmił Holmes w ramach przywitania i usiadł przy stole. "Należy mi się chwila urlopu i tobie zapewne też. Nie mogę oddychać już tymi oparami. Minister skarbu państwa z pewnością zrozumie..."

Greg postawił przed Mycroftem filiżankę kawy, spojrzał na niego miękkim, zadowolonym wzrokiem a potem pochylił się i pocałował go w usta. Smakował jak miętowa pasta do zębów, gorzka kawa, ruch, powietrze, wschodzące o czwartej piętnaście czerwcowe słońce w znaku raka i radość, rozrywająca piersi i rozsadzająca serce. Mycroft raz na zawsze został pozbawiony słów. Ogłuszony siedział tak, pozwalając się całować i w swoim stuporze nie odpowiadając na pocałunki. Greg odsunął się w końcu. Miał ogorzałą od wiatru twarz, zmarszczki czające się w kącikach ust i kurze łapki przy oczach. Miał nierówno ogoloną brodę, blizny po ospie wietrznej przy lewym uchu, rozszerzone pory, był spocony, potargany i siwiał coraz bardziej, a mimo to... mimo to był najpiękniejszym widokiem, jaki Mycroft widział w swoim życiu.

Oczywiście nie mógł z siebie wydusić ani słowa. Oczywiście Greg nie potrzebował słów. Greg po prostu uśmiechnął się, odwrócił i zaczął wyciągać z lodówki produkty na śniadanie, pogwizdując ACDC _Highway to hell_.

Reszta dnia upłynęła normalnie. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą na temat porannego pocałunku, ale o nim myśleli, wycofując się na bezpieczne pozycje. Robili swoje. Nie przeszkadzali sobie. Mycroft miał wrażenie, że właśnie wszedł w bardzo ładnie skrojoną, piękną pułapkę i chyba wiedział, kto za nią stoi.

_Co powiedziałeś Gregowi Sherlock_

_ Wziąć na przetrzymanie. Poczekać aż się przyzwyczai. Nie zostawiać. Proste polecenia, ale nie wiem, czy Greg zrozumiał. SH_

Greg zrozumiał aż za dobrze. Mycroft wyciągnął się na łóżku, zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. Fakty, decyzje i postanowienia. Zwykle spychana na krawędzie umysłu myśl, że dobrze by było mieć kogoś takiego jak Lestrade wypłynęła nagle na powierzchnię i nie dała się nijak upchnąć z powrotem. W końcu co mu szkodził spróbować? Na widoku nie miał żadnego związku, nie zapowiadało się, żeby w ciągu najbliższych trzech lat spotkał kogoś z kim warto byłoby się zbliżyć bardziej niż z pracownikami domu pani Gibbs. Czemu więc nie dać tej dziwacznej przyjaźni szansy? Przynajmniej Lodowiec coś by sobie przeżył, zanim rzeczywistość objawi swoje kły i ugryzie go w tyłek.

Kolejne śniadania przyniosły kolejne pocałunki. Mycroft nie protestował a nawet zaczął je inicjować. Jedli, rozmawiali luźno, zmywali naczynia a potem zasiadali do kawy tudzież herbaty. Gdy Mycroft był gdzieś w połowie filiżanki Greg przysuwał się i całował go. Czasami krótko i oszczędnie, czasami długo, z językiem i czającym się w każdym dotyku głodem. Lestrade zawsze ujmował twarz Mycrofta w dłonie i Mycroft tak się do tego przyzwyczaił, że gdy tylko Lestrade wykonywał swój ruch on już odchylał głowę i podawał swoje usta. Nie czuł się zawstydzony. Wszystko w ich wspólnych śniadaniach było domowe i intymne, od sałatki pomidorowej po pocałunek.

To był jeden z najciekawszych czerwców Mycrofta Holmesa w tej dekadzie. Nie liczył buntu na ulicach w Egipcie i hiszpańskiego puczu przed pałacem prezydenckim w Madrycie. Nic nie dawało się porównać z czerwcowym urlopem z Gregiem.

Nigdzie nie wyjechali. Zostali w rezydencji. Greg gościnnie nawiedzał komisariat w ramach co pilniejszych śledztw, ale zawsze szybko wracał, a Mycroft, wciąż jeszcze mający pewne problemy z przestrzelonym płucem pracował w domu, w gabinecie na piętrze. Anthea zabroniła mu kategorycznie pojawiać się w pracy, jeść lunche z książęcą delegacją Arabii Saudyjskiej i generalnie nadwerężać się.

"Wcześniej byłeś tak wymęczony Mycroft, że wystraszyłbyś tych Arabów. Teraz wciąż się uśmiechasz i jak sądzę, to wystraszyłoby ich jeszcze bardziej."

"Antheo droga, jak zwykle martwisz się na zapas. Co powiesz na wycieczkę do Arabii Saudyjskiej z Henry`m? Spotkasz się z rodziną królewską, poplotkujesz..."

"I umówię cię na rozmowę z księciem Saudyjczyków Achimem." Anthea uśmiechnęła się i łyknęła na raz swoje miniaturowe, mocne jak diabli espresso. Odstawiła filiżankę z brzękiem. "Skype czy tradycyjny telefon?"

"Wiesz, że nie cierpię tych bezdusznych komunikatorów. Telefon wystarczy."

Anthea skinęła głową, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i wyszła z gabinetu stukając dystyngowanie cieniutkimi obcasami swoich szpilek od Louboutina . Greg obserwował wymianę zdań z podejrzliwą miną.

"Niedawno cudem przeżyłeś zamach na swoje życie a już znowu usiłujesz przejąć władzę nad światem."

"Tylko dlatego, że nie ma nikogo bardziej nadającego się do tej roli niż ja." odparł uprzejmie Mycroft. "A teraz mnie pocałuj."

Nie wiedział skąd mu się to wzięło. Tym bardziej był zaskoczony, gdy Lestrade pochylił się i z krzywym uśmiechem wykonał jego polecenie. Usta Grega były nieco spierzchnięte, miękkie i pachniały kawą. Świat na moment zamarł w bezruchu, telefony przestały dzwonić a ptaki stanęły w locie. Bezruch i cisza. Mycroft odsunął się powoli od twarzy Grega, który wykonał ruch, jakby chciał podążyć za przerwanym pocałunkiem. I wtedy do Mycrofta dotarło jak głęboko wdepnął.

"Jesteś blady. Mówiłem ci, że powinieneś dłużej odpocząć. Płuca to ważna sprawa, nie możesz tak po prostu z biegu wracać do swoich zajęć..."

Greg mówił coś dalej, ale Mycroft już nie słuchał. Przygotowywał się na atak paniki, na furię i na zerwanie wszelkich kontaktów, ale atak paniki nie nastąpił. Greg patrzył na niego intensywnie. Nie powiedział nic.

Do końca dnia Mycroft pracował za dwóch, telefonował, umawiał się na za miesiąc w różnych częściach globu i pertraktował ceny ropy naftowej dla Indonezji. Greg pojechał do pracy, ponieważ zdarzył się jakiś niezwykłej wagi wypadek i trzeba było detektywa inspektora wywołać z jego cennego urlopu. Mycroft nie wnikał. Starał się nie myśleć.

Gdy Greg wrócił do rezydencji było w tym coś znajomego i naturalnego i Mycroft zostawił w gabinecie wszystkie cztery komputery włączone, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak Greg zdejmuje kurtkę w przedpokojach. Musiało mu wyjść coś na twarz, bo Greg urwał w pół zdania swoją relację odnośnie nieudolności pracowników administracji policji, po czym złapał Mycrofta za rękę.

"Chodź."

Seks z Gregiem był jednym z najlepszych zdarzeń, jakie się w życiu Mycrofta zadziały. Greg nie pytając i nic nie tłumacząc zaprowadził go do swojej sypialni, tam rozebrał i zrobił z nim wszystko co, czego pracownicy branży komercyjno-rozrywkowej nie zrobili i zrobić nie mogli. Wydawało się, że stanem defaulotwym Grega jest całowanie się. Całował się nieustannie, a gdy przerywał na chwilę, żeby zająć się inną częścią ciała Mycrofta, za chwilę wracał do jego ust. Greg był jak człowiek oczadziały, uzależniony i szczęśliwy ze swojego uzależnienia. Zaciskał dłonie na karku Holmesa, przygniatał go sobą do łóżka. Mycroft pozwalał się Gregowi przygryzać, lizać, ssać i kąsać, ze swojej strony wykonując jedynie niezbędne, biedne, zgrzebne minimum. Był otumaniony, ale też wiedział, że następnym razem, bo będzie następny raz, nie będzie już tak uległy i lepiej się sprawi. Greg nie wymagał od niego jakiś akrobacji, tylko trzymał Mycrofta w ramionach jakby bał się, że za chwilę zniknie. W zasadzie nie pozwalał mu na nic innego tylko na przyjmowanie tego, co dla niego miał.

Seks pod względem technicznym był przeciętny, ale pod wszelkimi innymi względami był niesamowity i Mycroft nie zamieniłby go na nic innego, nieważne jak dobrych pracowników zatrudniała pani Gibbs. Greg był wygłodniały, ale nie tylko zbliżenia i aktu. Greg dopominał się czułości, bezwstydnie napraszał się o nią, ładując się z głową pod brodę Mycrofta i drapiąc swoimi sztywnymi, przyciętymi krótko włosami. Mruczał i wzdychał i Mycroft był pewien, że Greg nie robił tego od lat. Z nikim, ani z żoną, ani z wcześniejszymi partnerami.

Być może byli do siebie bardziej podobni, niż chcieli to przyznać.

Gdy już zalegli spoceni w pościelach, zmęczeni i zasapani, Greg przesunął dłonią po nagim brzuchu Mycrofta i zrobił długi wydech nosem.

"Chyba sobie coś w plecach naciągnąłem."

"Biedactwo." Mycroft przewrócił oczyma i zaczął mozolne wyplątywanie się z koszuli. Diabelskie mankiety i ich diabelskie podwójne guziki. Greg poszedł w ślady Holmesa i w końcu po paru minutach wyplątali się z ubrań, z których nie mieli okazji do końca się wyswobodzić wcześniej. Lestrade spojrzał wtedy na Mycrofta i uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami.

"Nie sądziłem, że w moim wieku będę jeszcze kiedyś uprawiał seks w spodniach, zrolowanych na łydkach."

"Życie pełne jest niespodzianek." odparł filozoficznie Mycroft, czując że powieki same mu opadają. "Ale prysznic..."

"Chrzanić prysznic. Nigdzie się nie ruszam." Greg jednym ruchem zgarnął ich poskręcane ubrania na podłogę, po czym zarzucił na Mycrofta ramię i udo. "Ty też nie."

Ten jeden, jedyny raz Holmes postanowił się nie kłócić.

/

Greg uparł się, że odkupi od Mycrofta swój dom. Mycroft zgodził się i przyjął pieniądze detektywa inspektora tylko po to, żeby jeszcze tego samego dnia przekazać je na dofinansowanie jego oddziału na komisariacie. Tym razem był uważny i dyskretny. Nikt włącznie z Sherlockiem Holmesem nie potrafiłby wyśledzić kto w urzędzie miasta rozepchnął taki zastrzyk finansowy na policję.

"W przyrodzie nic nie ginie." mówił Mycroft i całował Grega w policzek. "A więc masz swój dom z powrotem, chociaż wolałbym, abyśmy mieszkali razem."

"My już mieszkamy razem Mycroft. Teraz to tylko chcesz pozbawić mnie miejsca, do którego mógłbym uciec." Greg zanurzył dłoń we włosach Holmesa i zaśmiał się z jego niezadowolonej miny. "Ale ja nie ucieknę. Jestem na to zbyt odważny."

Odwaga to ładniejsze określenie głupoty, miał na końcu języka Mycroft, przy czym sam już w to nie wierzył. Greg był odważny w całym tego słowa znaczeniu i wszystkich wariacjach, od tych najszlachetniejszych po te całkowicie domowe, zamiatane pod dywan. Nie każdy miałby odwagę wejść w bliższą relację z Lodowcem, Lestrade nie tylko był odważny, ale do tego całkowicie oddany, wierny i najzwyczajniej w świecie wytrzymywał z Mycroftem. Z jego napadami pedantyzmu, nawałami nieustannej wycieńczającej pracy, dniami złośliwości względem siebie samego i świata, z jego chęcią nieustannej inwigilacji, chronienia i interwencji, oraz z nocnymi wędrówkami do spiżarni po batoniki. Greg wytrzymywał Mycrofta. Dlatego był równie cenny jak solona solą morską pistacja.

"Nigdzie nie ucieknę. A jeżeli ucieknę to wrócę jak tylko ochłonę. Obiecuję."

"Wiem." odpowiedział Mycroft i tylko z pozoru była to odpowiedź niezwiązana z rozmową.

Kilka dni później Anthea pokazała dom Henry`emu, któremu przypadł z miejsca do jego nie wyrobionego gustu. I tak była posesja Grega została innymi słowy w rodzinie. Lestrade przeczuwał, że coś dzieje się za jego plecami, ale nie dzielił się swoimi podejrzeniami. Mycroft podejrzewał, że chodziło mu o ogródek.

"Ty masz za duży ogród na porządnego grilla." mawiał Greg przy śniadaniu i dolewał Mycroftowi kawy. "Przyjęcie grillowe ma być niewielkie, tłoczne i zagracone. Najlepiej na tyłach małego domku, a nie w parku narodowym imienia królowej Wiktorii."

Anthea i Henry z chęcią organizowali grille i zawsze zapraszali obu Holmesów plus mamusię. Mamusia zwykle odmawiała, nigdy nie lubiła zabaw na świeżym powietrzu zwłaszcza po zmroku. Natomiast Sherlocka przyciągał za sobą za kołnierz John, zawsze chętny na kawał zwęglonego nad ogniem mięsiwa.

"Na pewno Sherlock powiedział ci coś o mnie. Coś co sprawiło, że tamtego dnia zawlokłeś mnie do sypialni."

"Mam ci teraz zaserwować stek komplementów, jaki jesteś seksowny i pociągający i nie mogłem się oprzeć?" zażartował Greg i ugryzł lekko ramię Mycrofta. Holmes mruknął urażony.

"Nie zmieniaj tematu. Moje dedukcje są dokładniejsze niż te Sherlocka i wiem, że tamtego dnia coś się z tobą stało."

Zalegali leniwie w łóżku i czekali sen. Mycfort leżał na wznak a Greg z głową na jego ramieniu wpatrywał się w ciemność za oknem. Nie mieli dzisiaj ochoty na seks, grillowana karkówka siedziała w nich zbyt mocno. Nie czynili sobie wyrzutów. Respektowali swój wiek i swoje wymagania, znali się. Czasami aż za dobrze. Mycroft pogładził sztywne, siwawe włosy Grega i pocałował go w czoło.

"Wiem, że coś ukrywasz."

"Nic nie ukrywam." westchnął Greg cichym, mechatym głosem, przeznaczonym jedynie do rozmów sypialnianych. "Po prostu Sherlock niczego mi wtedy nie powiedział."

"A więc John." Mycroft uśmiechnął się do fioletowej ciemności, drżącej na suficie cieniami ogrodowego drzewa. Greg potaknął głową i przysunął się bliżej. Był ciepły ciepłem zbliżającego się snu, zmęczenia i zbyt długiego przebywania na świeżym powietrzu.

"Tak. John poradził, że jak nie wiem co robić, to powinienem wyobrazić sobie jakby to było bez ciebie."

Cisza, cisza. Mycroft przełożył poradę na siebie i znieruchomiał, porażony obrazem. Świat bez Grega. Bardzo pusty świat z samotnymi śniadaniami w wiecznie zimnej kuchni, bożonarodzeniową nerwicą, smętnymi wieczorami z koniakiem i tabletkami na sen, bez smsów o pogodzie, bez pośpiesznego seksu przed poranną zmianą w komisariacie. Bez związanych z drugą osobą kłopotów, bez kolorów, bez smaku, bez życia. Nic nie warty, niedopuszczalny, niedorzeczny świat. John mówił z autopsji, jego świat bez Sherlocka także byłby nie do zniesienia. Lestrade, zawsze lepszy w działaniu niż myśleniu, wyczuł w słowach Watsona prawdę i pognał do starszego Holmesa. Widocznie światy Grega i Mycrofta były paralelne.

Greg objął Mycrofta i wsunął mu kolano między nogi, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

"Świat beze mnie." skonstatował szeptem Holmes i spojrzał ciekawie na Grega. "Tylko tyle?"

Greg przez chwilę był cicho, po czym powoli i z pietyzmem pocałował Mycrofta w ramię.

"Wystarczyło."

end

by homoviator 07/2012

No, skończyłem tego fika Mystrade choć łatwo nie było :) komentarze po części fluffowo-łóżkowo-puchatej mile widziane.


End file.
